¿Casualidad?
by Lis45C
Summary: Summary: Ella solo quería alejarse de la casa de sus padres, él quería cobrar una herencia y recorrer el mundo, ¿Qué pasa cuando dos extraños se conocen y deciden casarse para lograr sus objetivos? -papá te presento a- "¿Cómo se llamaba?-"me detuve para pensar -Edward Cullen mucho gusto- respondió él
1. Chapter 1

**¿Casualidad? **

**Summary**: Ella solo quería alejarse de la casa de sus padres, él quería cobrar una herencia y recorrer el mundo, ¿Qué pasa cuando dos extraños se conocen y deciden casarse para lograr sus objetivos?

**_-_**_papá te presento a- _"¿Cómo se llamaba?-"me detuve para pensar

_-Edward Cullen mucho gusto_- respondió él

**Disclaimer:** Lospersonajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

**Capítulo 1**

**Encuentro en el avión**

**POV Bella**

**¡**De regreso a Forks!, esto será una pesadilla, mi pregunta es ¿Por qué no me creyeron cuando les dije que iba a casarme?, mmm tal vez porque jamás les dije que salía con alguien, lo cual es cierto, acabo de terminar la universidad y aunque no lo crean yo Isabella Swan con 23 años, jamás he tenido ningún novio y por ende jamás he besado a nadie, todos estos años fuera de mi casa lo único que hice fue estudiar, siempre fue mi prioridad no perder mi beca y al fin lo logre, tengo mi título. Mis padres creen que como escritora no lograré nada y aunque estaba dispuesta a demostrarles lo contrario, ahora lo único que quiero es alejarme de ellos, por eso voy a regresar, me invente un matrimonio falso para que piensen que seré feliz, mantendré contacto con ellos el tiempo que me quede de vida pero nunca les diré de mi enfermedad, no quiero que me vean morir, no quiero verlos sufrir, lo único que deseo es poder cumplir algunos de mis sueños. Ahora lo difícil será convencerlos.

Al fin llego al aeropuerto y compro un pasaje hacia Seattle, en donde me estará esperando Charlie, solo de pensar en él un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo, no es que le tenga miedo o me desagrade su presencia pero, tendré que mentirle y eso si me pone nerviosa, jamás he sido buena mentirosa pero ahora tenía que convencerlo, subo al avión y buscó mi asiento, no tardo en encontrarlo, el asiento de mi compañero de viaje aún está vacío tal vez nadie lo compro, al menos eso espero, necesito concentrarme y no tengo ganas de entablar una conversación con un extraño

-_hola- _me dice una voz aterciopelada, volteo hacia él y veo que alguien se sienta junto a mí

-_hola- _respondo ¿Qué más podía decir?, ahí es donde lo miro con detenimiento, es alto, pálido y con un color extraño de cabello, unos increíbles ojos color esmeralda y una sonrisa encantadora

-_soy Edward Cullen, mucho gusto- _me dice extendiendo su mano, la tomo y siento una extraña calidez, definitivamente me estoy volviendo loca

-_Isabella Swan- _le dijo sonriendo, ¡cómo me gustaría que fuera él mi futuro esposo! Bueno soñar no cuesta nada

-_así que vas a Seattle _

_-a Forks en realidad, pero en Seattle me están esperando para llevarme a mi destino final- _respondo pero ¿desde cuando hablo con extraños?

-_¿tu novio te espera?_

_-no, mi papá- _dijo, una azafata nos interrumpe anunciándonos el despegue, el voltea y no me dice nada más por lo que volteo y miro por la ventana, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 minutos y nada, no me vuelve a hablar, así que decido preguntar- _¿vives en Seattle?_

_-no, solo voy por unos días- _me responde y puedo ver algo en sus ojos ¿tristeza?, no tal vez me equivoco

-_¿vas a visitar a alguien?-_

_-no, solo intentaré conseguir dinero para empezar un largo viaje_

_-¿conseguir dinero?_

_-sí, mmm no sé porque voy a contarte esto pero te voy a decir la verdad, mi abuela falleció hace un mes y me dejó todo su dinero pero me puso una condición para recibirlo, necesito casarme y voy a Seattle en busca de una amiga para que me ayude con eso_

_-¿vas a pedirle a alguien que se case contigo para cobrar una herencia?- _pregunto incrédula y el asiente, esto es lo más raro que he escuchado en mi vida, pero ¿Quién era yo para juzgarlo?, esperen un momento ¿y sí yo lo ayudo?-_ tengo una propuesta que hacerte- _dijo lo más rápido posible, no sé si alcanzó a escucharme, así que lo veo a los ojos, me mira intrigado y yo sonrío con malicia, tal vez mi plan resulte

-_¿Qué clase de propuesta?- _ pregunta él con curiosidad, estoy segura que al menos se imagina lo que voy a decir

-_yo voy a Forks para visitar a mis padres, lo que menos quiero es quedarme a vivir con ellos y para eso les mentí, les dije que pronto me casaría lo cual es totalmente falso ni siquiera tengo novio, así que si tú me ayudas a convencerlos, yo te ayudaré a cobrar tu herencia, ni siquiera preguntaré para que quieres el dinero y no espero que me des parte de él, lo único que quiero es fingir el matrimonio y después cada quién se va por su lado, ¿Qué opinas?- _le digo esperando su respuesta, sus reacciones cambian a cada segundo, desde la incredulidad, la duda hasta la felicidad

**Edward POV**

¿Acaso escuche bien?, una desconocida me está ofreciendo la oportunidad de mi vida a cambio de ayudarla con sus padres, claro que puedo hacerlo pero ¿debo confiar en ella?, desde el primer momento en que la vi me llamó la atención, es hermosa sin duda pero siento que me oculta algo, ni siquiera soy capaz de preguntarle cual es el motivo por el cual quiere alejarse y estoy seguro que no me preguntará nada a mí, lo que es bueno porque jamás le diría la verdad, ya que no solo quiero viajar por conocer el mundo sino para salvar a mi familia, tengo que encontrarlos y para eso necesito el dinero, hace un par de meses me gradué como médico pero mis padres y hermanos no asistieron a mi graduación lo que me pareció muy extraño, cuando llegue a casa la puerta estaba abierta, la casa toda desordenada y no encontré a nadie, solo rastros de sangre, los busqué por todas partes sin resultado alguno, cuando regrese a casa, busqué cualquier pista que me llevara a ellos o al menos a descubrir la verdad, en la biblioteca de mi padre era donde más sangre había, levante un libro del suelo, tenían varias hojas arrancadas, encontré algunas de ellas en el basurero pero estaban todas manchadas y no conseguí mucho, logre distinguir un nombre, Vulturi, estaba seguro de haber escuchado ese nombre en alguna ocasión por lo que empecé a buscar más información, ellos tenían negocios por todo el mundo, eran grandes empresarios pero estoy seguro que ocultan algo, tal vez laven dinero, sean narcotraficantes aún no lo sé pero lo voy a averiguar, lo que sí sé es que son peligrosos, ellos viven en Italia, decidí buscarlos y cuando quise comprar un boleto de avión descubrí que todas las cuentas bancarías habían sido vaciadas, las tarjetas de crédito bloqueadas y por supuesto se habían llevado todas las joyas y el dinero que había en casa, nadie quiso ayudarme, y hace un mes me informaron del fallecimiento de una abuela que no veía desde niño, me dejó todo su dinero pero con esa estúpida condición, por lo que no tenía más remedio que…

-_acepto- _le dije a Isabella sonriendo al mismo tiempo que ella, ya que parecía que alguien me la había enviado para ayudarme

-_perfecto- _respondió ella

-_¿Cuál es el plan con tus padres? Porque desde ya te digo que no tengo mucho tiempo para perder- _le dije sinceramente, quiero resolver esto lo antes posible

-_ok, cuando lleguemos mi padre estará en el aeropuerto, debemos convencerlo de que nos amamos y vamos a casarnos, tendremos que ver a mamá, ella es más difícil de convencer pero no tardaremos mucho, yo les dije que llegaría sola por lo que tu presencia será una sorpresa, si hacemos todo bien podremos irnos lo antes posible- _concluye ella rápidamente, si sonaba tan fácil, nótese el sarcasmo-

-_te aclaro que yo sí necesito el matrimonio, no tengo que fingir, así que ¿estás dispuesta?- _

_-claro, ¿Cuándo debemos casarnos?- _preguntó quitándole importancia, definitivamente ella lo único que quiere es irse ¿A dónde? No tengo idea

-_me comunicaré con el abogado apenas lleguemos a Seattle, y si tienes todos tus papeles en orden en unos días seremos marido y mujer_

El resto del viaje nos la pasamos hablando de cosas triviales, ninguno de los dos hablo mucho de nuestras vidas, lo que en mi opinión es el peor error ya que se supone que nos casaremos y no sabemos nada el uno del otro, ¿Quién me dice que ella no es una loca?, la veo y ella está recostada sobre mi hombre con los ojos cerrados, se ve tan tranquila y angelical, sin duda me podría enamorar de ella, claro, eso solo pasaría si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias, mientras dormía ella dijo algunos palabras parecía triste quise despertarla y preguntarle que sucedía pero no me atrevía, llego la hora de bajar del avión y la desperté, pensé que se arrepentiría al llegar pero no lo hizo, simplemente siguió con el plan

**Bella POV**

Al bajar del avión tuve miedo de que el me dijera que todo era una broma y se fuera, pero no lo hizo, es más me ayudó con mi maleta, al salir visualice en la puerta a Charlie, mi padre estaba mirándonos por lo que me acerqué más a Edward, le dije al oído que nos estaban viendo y que era hora de empezar la actuación y solo reía mientras caminaba, seguro que a estas alturas ya estará pensando que estoy loca, al llegar frente a Charlie me dispuse a hacer las presentaciones

**_-_**_papá te presento a- _"¿Cómo se llamaba?-"me detuve para pensar "él me lo dijo hace unas horas"

_-Edward Cullen mucho gusto_- respondió él, extendiéndole la mano, mi padre con poco de duda la toma y estrechó su mano- _soy el prometido de Bella- _agregó y yo lo veía sorprendida, sonaba tan raro eso y además ¿Quién le dio permiso de llamarme Bella, si todos saben que soy Isabella

**-**_mucho gusto, Charlie Swan- _respondió mi padre que ahora cambiaba su mirada de mí a Edward una y otra vez

-_sé que no te advertí que él venía conmigo- _empecé a decir- _pero papá era necesario porque el matrimonio es en unos días-_ y así sin más lancé la bomba, la cara de mi padre era impagable, creo que quedó en estado de shock- _ papá ¿estás bien?_

_-¿estás embarazada?- _grito mi padre provocando que varias personas voltearan a vernos y mi rostro no podría estar más rojo

-_por supuesto que no, y baja la voz que ya llamaste bastante la atención- _le dije y él pareció quedarse más tranquilo

-_¿va a venir con nosotros?- _pregunto y yo no supe que responder, mire a Edward y él parecía más perdido que yo pero se las arregló para contestar

-_los acompañaré-_ respondió Edward y Charlie no dijo más, nos guió hasta su auto, Edward se comportó como un perfecto caballero cargando mi maleta y abriendo la puerta para mí, Charlie insistió que él vaya en el asiendo de copiloto y a mí no me quedó más remedio que irme atrás mientras interrogaba a Edward, quién contó una gran historia de amor tan seguro que hasta yo me lo creí, sin duda enamorarse de él sería sumamente fácil, pero no puedo permitirme ese error

Llegamos a la casa y estaba tal cual la recordaba, Rene mi madre nos esperaba en la entrada, cuando me vio corrió de inmediato a abrazarme, luego notó la presencia de Edward y para mi sorpresa mi padre fue el que hizo las presentaciones, parecía feliz, creo que Edward le caía bien por alguna extraña razón, entramos y mis padres nos guiaron hasta mi habitación, dijeron que ya que nos íbamos a casar no era necesario dormir separados, nos dejaron solos para descansar un poco antes de bajar a cenar, apenas salieron Edward tomó su teléfono y empezó a hablar, seguramente con el abogado para que lo prepare todo

-_tendrá todo listo dentro de tres días- _me informo y yo no supe que decir, después de todo fue mi idea

-_está bien, tendremos que hablar con mis padres ahora mismo- _le dije antes de abrir la puerta y empezar a bajar las escaleras rumbo a la sala, en donde estaban ellos

-_¿Qué sucede Isabella?- _me pregunto Charlie

-_venía hablarles sobre nuestro matrimonio- _les dije- _es dentro de tres días_

Al principio todos quedaron en silencio, luego poco a poco se fueron recuperando, Rene se emocionó mientras Charlie intentaba convencernos de lo contrario

-_son muy jóvenes aún- _me dijo Charlie-

-_lo sé- _respondió Edward- _pero le aseguro que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que Bella sea feliz, yo la amo y jamás le haría daño- _agrego Edward tan sinceramente que no cabía duda, ni sarcasmo en su voz

-_¿Por qué la prisa?- _pregunto Rene, mirando disimuladamente mi estómago sin duda ella piensa lo mismo que Charlie

-_acabo de recibir una oferta de trabajo en el extranjero- _respondió Edward- _y quiero que Bella vaya conmigo no solo como mi novio sino como mi esposa, y si no nos casamos rápido tendré que irme sin ella_

_-yo no quiero alejarme de él- _agregue para tratar de convencerlos

Al principio dudaron pero minutos después adoraban a Edward, sin duda el haría un gran trabajo como actor, luego Rene empezó a molestarnos pidiéndonos un beso y lentamente me acerque a él, él tomo mi rostro de manera muy delicada como si fuera algo que pudiera romper, lentamente fui cerrando mis ojos, y el unió nuestros labios en un casto beso, mi primer beso con un total desconocido, sin duda esté día no lo voy a olvidar jamás, ha sido una completa locura


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Lospersonajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

**Capítulo 2 **

**La boda **

**POV Bella**

¿Tres días? ¿Quién prepara un matrimonio en tres días?, y la respuesta es Edward, claro no vamos a tener una gran fiesta ni muchos invitados y por supuesto que no es por la iglesia, solo por el civil. Edward se quedó conmigo la primera noche porque dijo que tenía que encargarse de algunos papeles en Seattle, cuando le preguntaron sobre su familia mencionó que estaban de viaje y que no podrían asistir pero los veríamos en unos días, tuve que convencer a mis padres de que conocía a su familia y milagrosamente me creyeron. Rene se volvió loca intentando encontrarme un vestido, me probé como 100 y ella no quedó satisfecha con ninguno, y aunque a mí no me gusta ir de tienda en tienda lo único que quiero es hacerla feliz, al final encontramos uno que nos gustó a ambas y a pesar de que ni yo misma me lo creo, mañana me caso con Edward aquí en Forks; él debe estar por llegar y sí, si no me equivoco el auto que acaba de estacionarse debe ser de él, afortunadamente mis padres no se encuentran por lo que tendremos un poco de paz por unos minutos, abro la puerta y sí ahí está él con su hermosa sonrisa

-_Bella ¿puedo pasar?- _pregunta él y obviamente yo no había movido un músculo, es que es irreal todo lo que está pasándome

-_claro, pasa- _digo y me hago a un lado para que el pase, subimos a nuestra habitación y él deja una maleta sobre la cama

-_¿Dónde están Charlie y Rene?_

_-salieron a cenar, deben estar por regresar, tienen ganas de verte y asegurarse de que no dejes plantada a su hija el día del matrimonio_

_-¿Por qué haría eso?_

_-porque eres un completo extraño- _respondo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, pero el empieza a reír, pasa su mano por su cabello despeinándolo más de lo que ya estaba

-_ellos no saben esa parte, deberías tratar de actuar mejor- _me recomienda

_-no soy tan buena mentirosa como tú- _le digo y el rueda los ojos

-_es cuestión de práctica- _responde simplemente-_ en realidad pensé que no me dejarían quedarme está noche ¿no se supone que el novio no puede ver a la novia antes de la boda?_

_-ellos no son supersticiosos-_

_-¿y tú Bella?- _pregunta

-_tampoco pero ahora quiero que me expliques ¿Por qué me llamas Bella? Mi nombre es I-sa-be-lla- _digo lentamente para ver si se lo aprende

-_Bella es mejor y más corto, además te queda perfecto- _me dice mirándome pícaramente mientras se acerca peligrosamente a mí

-_¿Qué vas a hacer?- _pregunto nerviosa ante su cercanía

-_creo que deberíamos practicar nuestra noche de bodas- _responde e inmediatamente une sus labios a los míos, y por alguna extraña razón yo lo acepto gustosa, lo acerco más a mí, mi mente no reacciona y mis manos actúan por si solas, acarician su cabello el cual es más sedoso de lo que pensé, me pide profundizar el beso y por supuesto que acepto, sus manos rodean mi cintura con firmeza, y el beso se vuelve más demandante, sus manos empiezan a acariciar mi espalda por debajo de mi blusa

-_¿Qué está pasando aquí?- _grita Charlie en la puerta de mi habitación, por lo que nos separamos inmediatamente y yo me pongo más roja que un tomate, debería cerrar la puerta para la próxima vez, mmm no habrá próxima vez me recuerda mi conciencia

**Edward POV **

Esta es la situación más embarazosa en la que me he encontrado, ¡un momento! Creo que fue peor el día que mi hermana Alice me utilizó como su modelo e intento diseñar mi ropa, cortó toda mi ropa con tijeras y luego me obligo no solo a vestir "la ropa que ella había creado" sino que me peino e incluso me puso algo de maquillaje y me obligo a salir así a la calle, todos se burlaron de mí por semanas, ¿Qué podía esperar? Ella tenía cinco años; ok, cerebro reacciona, estás frente a tu futuro suegro y no has dicho nada

-_Charlie, yo, yo, nosotros, no- _¿Qué estoy diciendo?, nunca había estado así de nervioso

-_puedo explicarte papá- _dice Bella, también nerviosa pero no tanto como yo, se acerca a él e intenta salir de la habitación- _hablemos abajo ¿sí?_

_-será mejor no salir de aquí- _dice él mirándome a mí "me va a matar" pienso yo

-_yo puedo explicarte Charlie-_digo al fin

-_parece que al fin saliste del shock- _me dice y empieza a reír estrepitosamente, detrás de él aparece Rene con una cámara de video en sus manos

-_sin duda esto es algo que mostraré a sus hijos- _dice Rene sonriendo mientras apaga la cámara, lo cual me hace sentir miserablemente, ¡no habrá hijos!, porque todo esto es un invento de nosotros, ni siquiera sé en donde nos vamos a separar ni cuando, sería tonto imaginarme un futuro al lado de Bella, aunque hermoso al mismo tiempo, ella es maravillosa pero quiere libertad, por eso quiere irse, para ser libre y disfrutar de su vida, no sabe todo lo que está abandonando, que no daría yo por tener a mi familia conmigo

-_¿Qué sucede Edward?- _pregunta Rene preocupada

-_nada solo pensaba, nuevamente les ofrezco una disculpa por lo que pasó- _

_-no es necesario, ustedes dos serán marido y mujer mañana así que no tienen por qué avergonzarse, me imagino que ustedes ya tuvieron relaciones desde- _empieza a decir pero Bella la interrumpe

-_mamá- _grita Bella

-_mamá nada hija, eso es normal en las parejas- _dice Rene como si fuera lo más natural del mundo y yo no puedo evitar reírme al ver el rostro rojo de Bella

-_Rene será mejor dejar que los chicos descansen- _interviene Charlie y yo no puedo estar más que agradecido, luego voltea a vernos a mí y a Bella- _y hablo en serio cuando digo que descansen y no continúen con lo que estaban, no quiero escuchar ni un solo ruido salir de esta habitación- _agrega antes de salir junto a su esposa y cerrar la puerta

-_esto fue incómodo- _dice Bella

-_muy incómodo- _agrego yo

Después de eso decidimos hacerle caso a Charlie, así que ella tomó su pijama y fue a cambiarse al baño mientras que yo me cambiaba en la habitación, ¡mañana me caso con Bella! Que locura, pero no tenemos opción, ¿Por qué no la conocí en otro momento?, tal vez lo nuestro hubiera funcionado pero jamás lo sabré, y wow el beso, nunca había sentido algo así cuando besaba a otra chica, en este momento estoy seguro que sonrío como idiota pero no me importa

-_¿en qué piensas?- _pregunta ella y yo levanto mis ojos, trae puesta una blusa de tirantes pequeña y unos short rosa, ¿en serio se viste así para dormir en Forks? Me pregunto, pero sin duda no estoy nada decepcionado con lo que veo

-_en nada en especial, por cierto mañana vendrá un amigo a acompañarme, su nombre es Jasper Hale, recuérdalo por favor- _ella asiente - _¿te das cuenta que lo que hacemos es una locura?- _y vuelve a asentir-

_-¿te arrepentiste?- _me pregunta con tristeza en su voz

-_no, jamás me arrepentiré de haberte conocido- _le respondo y le sonrío, después de todo es verdad, no creo arrepentirme de eso, le doy un beso en la frente- _será mejor dormir, mañana nos espera un gran día_

**Bella POV**

Y al fin amaneció, casi no pude dormir, me la pasé toda la noche pensando, tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza, primero mis padres, odio tener que mentirles pero es necesario, segundo Edward y ese beso que me dio, jamás lo olvidare de eso estoy cien por ciento segura, y tercero ¿habrá la pequeña posibilidad de que me esté enamorando de él?, ay no por favor, que no sea así, él no me quiere y no me querrá nunca, solo quiere cobrar su dinero e irse, jamás se enamoraría de alguien como yo, y menos si se entera de mi enfermedad y eso es lo que nunca se aparta de mi mente, esta enfermedad que me está matando, jamás lo debo olvidar para no cometer errores como él pensar en enamorarme

-_el desayuno está listo- _dice Rene entrando con una bandeja de comida a mi habitación muy sonriente como de costumbre, sin duda la voy a extrañar

-_no es necesario todo esto- _le digo sinceramente, si ella supiera que todo es mentira jamás me volvería a hablar

-_claro que sí Bella, este es tu último día con nosotros y debo consentirte- _

-_no lo hagas, no me lo merezco_

_-no digas eso, te lo mereces por ser una hija tan buena- _dice y sus ojos empiezan a llenarse de lágrimas, me abraza- _te voy a extrañar mucho- _correspondo su abrazo porque sé que tal vez sea el último-

-_te quiero mucho mamá-_

_-y yo a ti mi niña y ahora sí desayuna que tenemos que empezar a arreglarte, Edward se quedara con Charlie hasta que sea hora, y no, no debes preocuparte que tú papá jamás te dejaría viuda antes de casarte- _dice feliz- _él me dijo anoche que está convencido de que serás feliz con Edward, y yo también creo eso, la forma en que se miran es intensa y se nota que están enamorados- _

-_mamá no sigas por favor- _le pido, no sé si soy capaz de seguir con esto, además ¿de dónde sacan que estamos enamorados?, yo pensé que sería más difícil convencerlos

Rene tardo horas en terminar de arreglarme, se veía tan feliz y yo no podía sentirme peor por mentirle, Edward se la pasó hablando con Charlie ¿de qué? No tengo la menor idea, las horas pasaron rápido y llegó el momento de la verdad, y aquí estoy yo con un sencillo vestido blanco caminando junto a mi padre hacia Edward, listos para firmar nuestra unión, como dije antes afortunadamente no es por la iglesia porque ahí sí que no podría mentir, el chico que está a su lado debe ser su amigo Jasper, pero ¿Quién es la rubia? La ceremonia es corta y al final firman los testigos y nosotros y ya somos marido y mujer, me da un casto beso, toma mi mano y mis padres nos felicitan al igual que los amigos de Edward, resultó que la chica se llama Rosalie y es hermana gemela de Jasper, mis padres también quedaron encantados con ellos y los invitaron a un almuerzo que prepararon en casa, no era nada ostentoso pero estaba delicioso, siempre estaré agradecida con ellos por todo lo que han hecho por mí a lo largo de mi vida.

-_quiero hacer un brindis por los novios- _anuncia Charlie y yo lo observo parece triste y feliz al mismo tiempo- _quiero brindar por la mejor hija que alguien puede tener, por mi Isabella, que siempre ha sido tan buena, inteligente y hermosa, quiero que sepas que siempre estarás en nuestros corazones, tal vez no he sido el mejor padre del mundo ni te he dado todo lo que hubiera querido pero todo lo que te hemos dado ha sido con amor, hija no sabes cuánto te amamos- _toma un poco de aire antes de continuar- _ hija a partir de ahora estarás con Edward y sé que él cuidara de ti no solo porque me lo prometió después de amenazarlo, sino porque te ama, así que les deseamos la mayor felicidad del mundo, de ahora en adelante quiero que ambos enfrenten cualquier obstáculo por defender su amor y cuidarse mutuamente, al igual que Rene y yo, por lo que a partir de ahora quiero que siempre estén juntos sin importar lo que suceda, quiero que siempre sean Bella y Edward contra cualquiera que intente acabar con su felicidad- _

* * *

_Espero les guste, por favor dejen comentarios :) _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Lospersonajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

**Capítulo 3 **

**convivencia **

**POV Edward **

¿Es aquí donde todo termina?, me lo preguntaba una y otra vez, después del matrimonio Bella y yo nos despedimos de sus padres, ella parecía triste y algo enferma estaba pálida y parecía querer vomitar lo que llevo a que Charlie pregunte nuevamente "¿estás embarazada?" Y ambos contestamos "no" al unísono, no parecieron creernos pero finalmente nos dieron su bendición antes de partir, sin duda iba a extrañarlos. Salimos hacia Seattle en compañía de Jasper y Rosalie, ellos estaban enterados de cual era nuestra situación y estaban dispuestos a ayudarme, se ofrecieron a acompañarme en el viaje, al principio no acepte su ofrecimiento porque no quería ponerlos en peligro, pero finalmente me convencieron; en cuanto a Bella sinceramente no sé lo que va a suceder, aún la necesito mientras se arregla todo lo de la herencia pero ¿y después?, ¿nos vamos a separar? ¿A dónde iría ella?, esas y mil preguntas más rondaban por mi mente, quiero a Bella, pero ¿la amo? ¿Soy capaz de llevarla conmigo y ponerla en peligro?

-_Edward llegamos- _anuncia Rosalie antes de bajar del coche, ahí es donde me doy cuenta que soy el único en permanecer en el auto, salgo y me uno a Bella y a mis amigos, los cuales están frente a la puerta de la casa Hale, los padres de ellos piensan que mi familia están de viaje, quise mantener toda su desaparición en secreto para mantener un bajo perfil y que los Vulturi piensen que nadie los va a buscar

Entramos a la casa y sus padres nos reciben, ellos siempre fueron los mejores amigos de mis padres pero involucrar a más personas implica más peligro, les conté la misma historia que a los padres de Bella y quedaron fascinados con ella, aunque claro me reclamaron por no haberlos invitado pero quedaron más tranquilos cuando les prometí que estarían en el matrimonio eclesiástico, por la noche nos asignaron una habitación para ambos y sospechosamente salieron a cenar fuera llevándose consigo a Jasper y Rosalie

-_¿Qué va a suceder a partir de ahora?- _me pregunta Bella sacándome de mis pensamientos

-_¿Por qué lo preguntas?-_

_-pues porque solo me necesitas una semana mientras cobras la herencia, me imagino que después saldrás de viaje inmediatamente y ya no volveremos a vernos, pero ¿Cómo nos trataremos hasta que llegue la despedida?- _termina de decir ella y un profundo silencio inundo el lugar y así quedó por unos larguísimos minutos que a mí me parecieron horas, antes de escucharla hablar –_Edward, quiero ser realmente tu esposa por esta semana- _dice antes de besarme y obviamente correspondí ese beso sin pensar siquiera en las consecuencias, rodee su pequeña cintura con mis brazos atrayéndome más hacia mí como si eso fuera posible, mientras ella jugaba con mi cabello, pedí permiso para intensificar el beso y accedió de inmediato, saboree sus labios tanto como pude, el deseo invadió mi cuerpo al instante, poco a poco las prendas fueron desapareciendo de nuestros cuerpos hasta al fin unirnos completamente, fue un acto de entrega total por parte nuestra, nunca había sentido nada tan intenso, nada tan puro, ni tan glorioso y nadie nunca se entregó de la manera que ella lo había hecho, la sentí mía completamente mía

**POV Bella**

Un rayo de luz traspasaba la ventana de la habitación cuando intente abrir los ojos, quise moverme pero algo me lo impedía, sentí que alguien rodeaba mi cintura, poco a poco las imágenes de la noche anterior venían a mi mente, mientras me daba cuenta de que el brazo de Edward se posaba en mi cintura, levante el rostro para encontrarme con el suyo, aún tenía los ojos cerrados pero yo sabía que estaba despierto. Si alguien me pregunta si me arrepiento de lo sucedido, la respuesta es no, jamás me podría arrepentir de lo que hice, porque me entregue al hombre que amaba, sí, aunque nadie lo crea, me enamore de alguien a quien apenas conozco, me casé con él y quiero compartir si no es toda la vida al menos esta semana que me está regalando, creo que me puedo permitir un poco de felicidad y esto no afectará en nada a Edward

-_Bella, es muy temprano para levantarse- _se queja él sujetándome aún más fuerte

-_lo siento Eddy pero tenemos que aprovechar el día- _le digo yo besándole en los labios

-_jamás me ha gustado que me llamen Eddy_

_-a mí siempre me han llamado Isabella y tú me lo cambiaste por Bella_

_-si pero Bella te queda bien, pero Eddy es horrible_

_-¿entonces cómo debería llamarte?_

_-de cualquier modo menos Eddy-_

_-está bien cielo, es hora de levantarnos- _dije ya fuera de la cama- _¿te gusta que te llame cielo? O ¿prefieres que te diga "amor"?_

_-como tú quieras, pero regresa a la cama que aún es temprano- _dice extendiéndome sus brazos, sin duda una oferta tentadora pero yo no tengo tiempo, así que lo obligo a levantarse

Las dos de la tarde y nosotros recién nos levantábamos, cuando salimos de la habitación no había rastro de ninguno de los Hale, supongo que quisieron darnos algo de espacio, y yo estaba muriendo de hambre, Edward insistió en utilizar la cocina aduciendo que "a ellos no les importara", "puedes sentirte como en tu casa" me repitió como diez veces y así me sentía, era fácil convivir con Edward, llame a mis padres y pude decirles sinceramente que estaba feliz al lado de mi esposo, ellos percibieron en mi voz que les decía la verdad, por lo que se quedaron más tranquilos, mientras Edward terminaba de cocinar yo ponía la mesa

-_¿te encuentras bien Bella?- _pregunta Edward acercándose hasta mí y tomando mi mano ¿a qué momento se acercó tanto?

-_estoy bien- _logro decir mientras me siento

-_te ves algo pálida- _comenta él- _¿segura que estás bien?_

_-ya te dije que sí, mejor ve por la comida antes que se enfríe- _

-_tal vez necesites alimentarte un poco- _dice él y vuelve a la cocina, ¡maldita enfermedad! Pienso mientras cierro los ojos e intento calmarme ya que no puedo permitir que él se entere de mi verdadera condición

Vivir con Edward y ser feliz era sumamente fácil, en toda la semana no paramos ni un momento en la casa, salíamos a caminar, a ver una película o simplemente contemplar el cielo, a veces salíamos junto a Jasper y Rosalie, ellos son extraños, a momentos parecen felices de vernos juntos pero inmediatamente eso cambia y parecen tristes, fríos y distantes, los tres esconden algo de eso estoy segura, los he escuchado hablando en secreto, siempre excluyéndome de algo, como si estuvieran planeando algún ataque contra algo o alguien, llámenme paranoica pero esa es mi impresión, pero lo que más me preocupaba no era eso ni siquiera mi enfermedad, lo que en verdad me preocupaba y me dolía era la inminente separación, mañana se cumplía mi plazo, terminaba mi semana y tendría que dejar a Edward libre

-_¿Bella?- _pregunta Edward y sí ahí está delante de mí mi tan querido esposo pero ¿Por qué me mira de esa forme? ¿Está preocupado?- _Bella, amor ¡por fin despiertas!- _¿de qué está hablando? Me pregunto yo mientras lo miro confundida- _¿estás bien?- _vuelve a preguntar yo quiero levantarme pero todo me da vueltas e inmediatamente cierro los ojos- _te desmayaste, no sabes lo preocupado que estábamos _

_-¿me desmaye?_

_-sí, estábamos en el jardín y de pronto caíste_

_-mmm_

_-¿te encuentras mejor?_

_-creo que sí, solo ayúdame a sentarme por favor- _le pido y el me ayuda a incorporarme, lo veo más relajado pero aún preocupado, me abraza al instante y yo apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro, la tranquilidad recorre mi cuerpo

-_estoy bien Edward- _le aseguro yo, estando junto a él siempre estaré bien

-_estuve tan preocupado, Bella por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso, mañana mismo te llevo al hospital _

_-te recuerdo que eres médico_

_-ya lo sé pero con examinarte no basta, últimamente te he visto algo cansada y pálida, quiero que te realicen unos exámenes completos _

_-no es necesario- _dijo separándome de él, y dándole la espalda- _no quiero ningún hospital ni médicos Edward, no lograras convencerme de lo contrario- _le grito, quiero salir de la habitación pero él me detiene

-_por favor- _dice con el tono más persuasivo que he escuchado en mi vida, pero aun así no pienso ceder

-_no Edward, te dije que no y por tu bien no insistas, además ¿a ti que te podría importar lo que me suceda?- _le pregunta y el me mira entre sorprendido y enojado- _se supone que mañana cobras tu herencia ¿es lo que quería no?, serás libre y podrás irte a donde quieras _

_-Bella_

_-Bella nada, solo déjame tranquila para también poder continuar con mi vida_

_-¿Qué significo esta semana para ti?- _me pregunta pero yo no me puedo permitir contestar eso, al menos no con la verdad

-_será mejor dormir- _digo intentando escapar de él, pero él sujeta mi brazo

-_respóndeme-_ exige él, quisiera decirle la verdad pero no puedo y estas traicioneras lágrimas no me ayudan

-_Suéltame- _le grito y esta vez sí me hace caso, salgo de aquella habitación tan rápido que no vi ni con quien me choqué

-_¿se pelearon por una simple visita al hospital?- _pregunta Rose

-_él no tiene derecho a interferir en mi vida-_le aclaro, y es cierto ¿Qué derecho cree tener sobre mí? A sí, lo olvidaba, estamos casados

-_solo se preocupa por ti_

_- no deberías, después de todo mañana vamos a separarnos y tú lo sabes perfectamente_

_-¿lo quieres?_

_-mmm_

_-responde_

_-mmm_

_-Bella responde de una vez antes que pierda la paciencia- _exige Rose y sé que habla enserio y no me gustaría verla enojada

_ -¿Qué quieres que diga?_

_-quiero que admitas lo evidente, tu no solo lo quieres sino que lo amas, entonces ¿Por qué pensar en separarte?_

_-porque ese fue nuestro acuerdo_

_-eso es absurdo_

_-si_

_-¿entonces?_

_-así debe ser, él quiere ser libre y yo solo quiero que sea feliz- _le digo con la mayor sinceridad posible

-_¿si él necesitara ayuda que harías?_

_-le ayudaría en lo que necesite_

_-¿estarías dispuesta a irte con él si te lo pidiera?_

_-claro que sí_

_-¿aún si tu vida pudiera estar en riesgo?_

_-sí, pero ¿Por qué mi vida estaría en riesgo?- _no es como si tuviera mucho tiempo, aunque irme con él significaría que tengo que contarle la verdad

_-es una situación hipotética _

_-ok, pero para que te quede claro, por el estaría dispuesta a todo hasta arriesgar mi propia vida de ser necesario o lo que me quede de ella_

_-¿Qué?_

_-nada_

_-¿estás enferma?_

_-no_

_-dime la verdad Isabella Swan_

_-yo también quiero saber la verdad- _dice Edward apareciendo por detrás de la puerta, tiene los brazos cruzados y su rostro lo mantiene sin expresión alguna

-¿_no te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar?- _pregunta Rose molesta, pero yo le agradezco porque sin duda jamás la hubiera engañado

-_no estoy para formalismos, quiero hablar con ella- _dice y Rose solo asiente antes de salir de su habitación dejándome a solas con Edward

-_¿Qué sucede Bella?- _me pregunta él tan persuasivamente que debería ser ilegal

-_siento haberte gritado_

_-eso ya no importa- _responde

_-claro que sí, tu solo te preocupabas por mí_

_-eso ya no importa, solo quiero saber el porqué de tu actitud _

_-es porque mañana nos vamos a separar- _en parte es verdad, mañana sería el último día que lo vería

_-¿tú no querías eso?_

_-¿tú quieres que me vaya?_

_-no, pero no te obligare a quedarte-_ toma mi rostro entre sus manos- _Bella eres muy importante para mí_

_-tú también lo eres para mí-_ responde y debo decirlo todo antes que sea demasiado tarde, a la cuenta de tres, 1, 2, 3- _Edward yo te amo- _

* * *

__y eso fue todo por hoy... espero les guste el capítulo :)

nos vemos el próximo capítulo


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Lospersonajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

**Capítulo 4**

**El adiós **

**POV Edward**

¿Acaso escuché bien? "yo te amo" esas palabras se repetían en mi mente una y otra vez, tengo a Bella entre mis brazos y aun así no lo puedo creer, ¡Bella me ama! Al igual que yo a ella, sí aunque no lo haya dicho yo la amo, anoche cuando escuche esas palabras no pude resistirme y la bese y si no fuera por Rose que nos interrumpe le hubiera hecho el amor en ese instante, tuve que sacarla de ahí y llevarla a nuestra habitación y sin ninguna palabra de por medio empezamos a besarnos desesperadamente, ambos sabíamos que sería nuestra última noche juntos. Y aquí estoy junto al amor de mi vida horas antes de decirle adiós para siempre.

-_Edward ¿Qué tienes?- _me pregunta mi ángel

-_solo pensaba- _respondo evitando ver sus ojos ¿Cómo le digo que es hora de despedirnos?

-_estás extraño- _dice un tanto nerviosa, se levanta de la cama y se dirige hacia la ventana, aún es temprano- _Edward- _me llama pero nuevamente se queda callada ¿Qué es lo que está pensando?

-_Habla de una vez Isabella- _mis palabras salieron sin permiso, ni siquiera lo pensé

-_¿ya no soy Bella?_

_-siempre serás mi Bella- _le respondo sinceramente- _solo mi Bella, para cualquier otra persona puedes ser Isabella _

_-tu Bella- _sonríe amargamente- _jamás te volveré a ver ¿cierto?_

_-no lo creo- _

-_no me sorprende, después de todo ese era el trato- _una lágrima baja por su mejilla, quiero acercarme pero sé que ella no me lo permitiría, intenta ocultar su rostro- _a pesar de todo no me arrepiento _

_-tampoco yo, Bella quiero que sepas que yo te a...-_ella no me permite continuar ya que inesperadamente une sus labios con los míos, inmediatamente se separa sin darme tiempo a reaccionar-

_-no digas nada Edward, todo será lo suficientemente difícil sin escuchar esas palabras- _

-_pero quiero que sepas lo que siento_

_-basta con la hermosa semana que me has regalado, gracias, jamás pensé vivir o sentir algo así y gracias a ti soy feliz, cuando me vaya lo haré tranquila, en paz y llevándome conmigo gratos recuerdos, siempre pensaré en ti-_ dice pero empieza a llorar, esta vez me acerco y la rodeo con mis brazos, ¿Cómo puedo hacer para que no sufra?, no quiero alejarme de ella pero si en este momento la llevo conmigo pondré en peligro su vida y si le pasa algo jamás me lo perdonaría

**Bella POV**

Las horas pasaron demasiado rápidas para mi gusto, desde que desperté no me he separado de mi esposo, ¡qué bien sonaba eso! Si tan solo lo hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias, cuando al fin amaneció no volvimos a hablar sobre el tema, simplemente disfrutamos la compañía del otro como si fuera cualquier otro día, llamé a mis padres y me anunciaron que salían de viaje, estoy feliz por ellos siempre han sido tan unidos y se han amado desde siempre, ellos eran la prueba viviente de que el amor si existe yo no creí encontrar al amor de mi vida, es más estaba resignada a morir sin haber nunca experimentado ese sentimiento hasta que lo conocí a él

-_esto es todo- _dice Rose ayudándome a cerrar mi maleta, ella se ofreció a ayudarme con esto mientras Edward buscaba los boletos de avión, salió junto a Jasper hace una hora- _¿estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?_

_-¿a qué te refieres?- _ pregunto en un mal intento de engañarla

-_hablo de Edward, de su matrimonio ¿Por qué piensan separarse?_

_-porque ese fue el trato_

_-¿no dijiste que estabas dispuesta a irte con él?_

_-y lo estoy pero si él me quisiera en su vida, me lo habría dicho, ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás _

_-habla con él, dile que quieres acompañarnos_

_-¿A dónde precisamente es que se van?_

_-a encontrarnos con su familia- _dice Rose un poco triste

-_¿Dónde están ellos?_

_-no es algo que debas saber si no nos vas a acompañar, tal vez tengas razón y sea mejor que te quedes_

_-¿Cuál es el misterio detrás de su viaje?_

_-ninguno- _responde ella mientras intenta alejar algún pensamiento de su cabeza- _¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?_

_-pues no tengo un plan específico simplemente quiero conocer algunos lugares-_ bueno eso es cierto

-_estás ocultando algo- _me dice

-_al igual que ustedes, pero así como ustedes no me dicen nada yo tampoco lo haré _

**POV Edward**

Salí con Jasper a comprar los pasajes, lo dejé conducir a él ya que yo no me podía concentrar, tenía a Bella en mi cabeza todo el tiempo

-_dile la verdad Edward- _me dice Jasper sacándome de mis pensamientos

-_no puedo arriesgarla de este modo- _

_-deja que ella decida- _propone y creo que sería una buena opción, al menos le permitiría elegir y ¿si no me elije a mí?

-_tengo miedo- _le confieso mirando por la ventana del auto, ya estábamos regresando a cada segundo me acercaba más a ella

-_¿serías capaz de llevarla con nosotros?_

_-no lo sé Jasper, todo esto es difícil para mí ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ella?_

_-no lo sé, eso deberías saberlo tú_

_-creo que lo sé, es más estoy seguro de las razones pero ¿Por qué tenía que encontrarla en estas circunstancias?_

_-tal vez sea el destino_

_-o una simple casualidad- _le digo sin ánimos, al final esto tenía que pasar nos conocimos hace unos días, nos casamos, nos enamoramos y ahora viene la inminente separación

Lo que quedaba del viaje no hablamos nada, ni siquiera encendimos el radio, lo único que quería era verla aunque sea por última vez, ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado?, ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme junto a ella?

-_Edward algo pasa- _dice Jasper mientras estacionaba el auto, salgo de mis pensamientos y busco con la mirada lo que mi amigo está viendo, cuando lo encuentro siento que mi corazón se me paraliza, mi Bella está subiéndose a un taxi mientras Rose intenta detenerla

Bajo rápidamente del auto y me acercó a ellas, tomo a Bella del brazo, la giro hacia mí y la veo más pálida que de costumbre, obviamente no se siente bien

-_¿A dónde vas?- _pregunto simplemente

-_pensaba irse sin despedirse- _contesta Rose, Bella parece tan débil que ni siquiera puede responder- _yo estuve de acuerdo al principio pero luego ella empezó a sentirse mal y creí necesario que descansara un poco, pero ella no quiso y llamó al taxi, Edward ella está enferma obviamente y quiere marcharse _

_-Rose yo me encargare de ella- _le digo antes de ver como Bella se desmayaba en mis brazos

**Bella POV**

Edward, Edward, Edward, eso era todo lo que tenía en mi cabeza, las imágenes de Edward no desaparecían de mi mente, lo amo, de eso estoy segura pero ¿Por qué tengo que tenerlo tan presente?, lentamente las imágenes se volvían borrosas y a lo lejos escucho que me llaman

-_ya está reaccionando- _escucho decir a Rose mientras abro lentamente mis ojos

-_Bella, ¿estás bien?- _pregunta Jasper aliviado pero la persona a quién me gustaría ver no se encuentra por ningún lado

-_¿Edward?- _pregunto, escucho la puerta abrirse y la más hermosa voz que pueda existir

-_Aquí estoy amor- _me dice él acercándose y besando mi frente, ¿Cómo puedo no amarlo?

-_¿Dónde estoy?- _pregunto intentando levantarme pero mi esposo me lo impide

-_quédate quieta por unos minutos- _me dice Edward- _yo estaré junto a ti y cuando te sientas mejor iremos al médico- _

-_no Edward, ya hablamos de esto antes- _digo, quiero ocultar la alarma de mi voz pero es imposible, jamás permitiría que él se enterara de la verdad

-_aunque no quieras te llevaré- _responde el firmemente

-_Edward déjala descansar, después pueden hablar de todo lo que quieran- _aconseja Rose, sin duda ella sospecha algo de mí

-_está bien, pero después quiero tener una larga conversación contigo- _agrega Edward mirándome

-_nosotros los dejaremos solos - _dice Jasper y sale junto a su hermana

-_duerme Bella, debes descansar- _dice Edward colocándose a mi lado y rodeándome con sus brazos, voy a extrañarlo en verdad, escucho un auto salir de la casa- _Rose y Jasper nos están dando un tiempo a solas- _me explica él, ¡perfecto! Nadie puede detenerme ahora

Edward se quedó dormido a mi lado al poco tiempo, no me moví hasta cerciorarme que no se despertaría, lentamente levanto su brazo con sumo cuidado, me levanto y lo miro por última vez, no tengo porque condenarlo a permanecer a mi lado, saco un sobre de mi bolso y lo coloco junto a él, tomo mis maletas dispuesta a marcharme, me invaden las ganas de besarlo pero no puedo permitirme cometer ese error, abro la puerta y regreso a verlo está tan guapo como siempre, sonrió y en silencio le doy las gracias por hacerme tan feliz, salgo de la casa y torpemente empiezo a correr con mis maletas en mano

-_adiós Edward- _es lo último que susurro sin mirar atrás

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo... por favor dejen sus comentarios diciendome si les gusto o no...

nos vemos en el proximo capítulo

:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Lospersonajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

**Capítulo 5**

**Descubrimientos**

**POV Edward**

Acabamos de aterrizar en España, la idea original era ir directamente a Italia pero lo pensamos mejor y creímos conveniente acercarnos poco a poco para no levantar sospechas aunque sinceramente creo que ellos jamás pensaran que voy a buscarlos, lamento haber involucrado en esto a Jasper y Rose pero no tuve elección

**Flashback**

Me encuentro en el jardín de mi casa, aun conmocionado por la desaparición de mi familia, cuando escucho un auto parar frente a mí, ni siquiera miro quien baja de el

-_Edward- _dice preocupado Jasper, acercándose a mí, parece preocupado pero aun no logro reaccionar- _¿estás bien?, ¿sucedió algo?_

_-contesta- _me grita Rose y al ver que no digo nada entra a la casa, empieza a gritar los nombres de mi familia, Jasper entra dejándome solo en el jardín, después de no sé cuánto tiempo ambos salen corriendo

-_¿Qué sucedió?- _exige saber Rosalie, no está enojada sino preocupada, poco a poco mi mente parece regresar a la realidad y levanto la mirada hacia ellos

-_no lo sé- _respondo, Rose quiere gritarme pero Jasper se lo impide para que yo continúe hablando- _cuando llegue a casa todo estaba así y por más que busqué no encontré a nadie_

Les explique detalladamente lo que sucedió, Rose se puso histérica, estaba triste, enojada, angustiada, preocupada, desesperada al igual que Jasper y yo, ellos han sido mis amigos desde siempre, sus padres son los mejores amigos de los míos y no solo eso Rose es novia de mi hermano Emmett y mejor amiga de Alice, y Jasper hace poco me confeso sus sentimientos por mi hermana iba a declarársele y yo estaba completamente seguro de que ella lo aceptaría, sin si quiera pensarlo, decidieron ayudarme a encontrarlos

**Fin Flashback**

Ahora puedo entender también lo que ellos sienten, perdieron a la persona que aman así como yo perdí a Bella. Cuando desperté estaba dispuesto a contarle la verdad y si ella quería acompañarnos yo gustoso la hubiera aceptado, pero ella no lo quiso, simplemente se marchó, dejándome una carta ¡como si eso fuera suficiente!

**Flashback**

Al despertar me percate que Bella no estaba a mi lado, me levante rápidamente y empecé a buscarla por toda la casa, grite, la llame pero nadie respondía, regrese a la habitación y la observe detenidamente, sus maletas no estaban, era obvia que se había marchado, en la cama había un sobre, me imagine su contenido pero aun así lo tome, lentamente lo abrí y saque una hoja de papel, la carta estaba dirigida a mí, la sostuve por varios minutos hasta que finalmente me decidí a leerla

_"Edward,_

_No sabes cuánto me duele alejarme de ti, perdóname por favor por marcharme de esta manera, pero si me despido de ti en persona tal vez no tenga el valor para dejarte y no sé si me quieres en tu vida, yo te amo te lo dije y te lo repito, no sé cómo paso simplemente sucedió, y he de alejarme de ti para no lastimarte y atarte a mí, no te mereces pasar por todo esto, te agradezco por toda la felicidad que tuve a tu lado, te recordaré siempre_

_Tu Bella"_

¿Eso es todo? ¿Así es como termina? Pienso mientras lágrimas descienden por mi rostro, ¿se aleja de mí para no lastimarme? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?, ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿La buscó?, no, si ella quisiera estar conmigo se habría quedado, no puedo obligarla a permanecer a mi lado, lo que necesito es continuar con el plan original, así es como debe ser, nunca debí involucrar sentimientos en todo este lío

**Fin Flashback**

Así que ahora me halló en España esperando que mis amigos regresen con la información que necesitamos

**Bella POV**

Rota, es así como me siento en estos momentos, no tengo fuerzas para nada, cuando salí de la casa Hale estaba decidida a alejarme pero no tenía idea de que doliera tanto, camine por la carretera un tiempo hasta que localice un hotel, sin pensarlo entré en el y pedí una habitación, necesitaba descansar, tal vez dormir o simplemente llorar para liberarme de todo este dolor que estoy sintiendo, y así lo hice apenas entre a la habitación me dirigí a la cama y llore hasta quedarme dormida, no tengo idea ni de qué hora es, solo espero que Edward me perdone por marcharme de esa manera pero ¿tenía otra opción?, no, claro que no la tenía, no quiero que Edward se entere de lo que me sucede, si me quedaba insistiría en llevarme al hospital para que me realizaran todo tipo de exámenes y no podía permitirlo, además está el hecho de que no quiero volver a pisar un hospital, lo decidí desde el mismo día que me dijeron lo que tenía

**Flashback**

Llevaba días sintiéndome mal, al principio pensé que era por el estrés de los exámenes finales y todo eso, pero no, estos dolores de cabeza me estaban matando, a veces el dolor era tan fuerte que me desmayaba, además estaban los mareos y nauseas que sentía, por lo que obligadamente y en contra de mi voluntad, acudí al médico, le explique lo que me sucedía y obviamente me realizaron todo tipo de exámenes de manera urgente, me llamó la siguiente semana para darme los resultados pero yo con todo el ajetreo de la universidad lo olvide por completo, no fue sino hasta el mes siguiente que a causa de otro dolor de cabeza acudí nuevamente al hospital

-_la estábamos esperando desde la semana pasada- _me dice el médico- _incluso he llamado pero no hemos podido localizarte- _¿localizarme para qué?

-_¿encontró algo en mis exámenes?- _pregunto directamente, la cara del médico muestra preocupación, tal vez solo me lo estoy imaginando

-_Señorita Swan _

_-puede llamarme Isabella_

_-entonces Isabella- _empieza a titubear ¿Por qué se comporta así?- _no tengo noticias buenas para ti, hemos encontrado la causa de tus dolores de cabeza _

_-¿Cuál es?_

_-tienes un tumor en el cerebro- _me dice y mi mente queda en blanco, veo que me habla pero no lo escucho

-_¿te encuentras bien Isabella?- _pregunta ofreciéndome un vaso de agua ¿Cuándo lo trajo?, acepto el agua y la bebo rápidamente hasta terminarla

-_puede continuar- _le digo y trato con todas mis fuerzas de escucharlo pero no lo consigo del todo

-_los estudios realizados muestran que es un tumor maligno, y se está expandiendo rápidamente-_ no se mucho de medicina pero un tumor maligno es cáncer, y eso quiere decir que me estoy muriendo

-_¿tendrán que operarme?_

_-lamentablemente por su localización no podemos hacer nada y como te dije se expande rápido y…_

_-no diga nada más- _lo interrumpo intentando procesar esta información, las lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos pero intento ser fuerte, no quiero que nadie me vea llorar- _¿Cuánto tiempo me queda?- _pregunto, creo que es lo más sensato, necesito saber para prepararme pero ¿Cómo te preparas para morir?

_-Isabella, tienes derecho a saberlo, a lo mucho son seis meses- _¿seis meses? ¿Qué hago yo en seis meses? Es muy poco tiempo, inmediatamente mis padres vienen a mi cabeza ¿Cómo les voy a decir esto?- _¿me estás escuchas?- _pregunta y yo asiento, me habla sobre medicamentos y otras cosas que sinceramente no quiero oír, solo quiero salir

-_gracias por todo, ahora si me disculpa tengo que irme- _digo y salgo corriendo de ahí, no quiero volver a este lugar

¿Qué puedo hacer en seis meses? Me pregunto mientras camino rumbo a mi departamento, las lágrimas querían salir pero no lo permití hasta que llegué y empecé a llorar no por mucho tiempo ya que mi tiempo ahora es limitado y debo aprovecharlo al máximo, tome un lápiz y una libreta y empecé a escribir

**_Cosas por hacer_**

_-Graduarme- _eso estaba hecho, solo falta la ceremonia oficial y listo, es la próxima semana, al principio me sentí triste porque mis padres no podían venir pero ahora ya no sé ni cómo sentirme

-_viajar- _mi sueño siempre ha sido recorrer el mundo, conocer nuevos lugares, probar nueva comida, conocer distintas culturas, pero ahora no tenía mucho tiempo así que debo elegir bien los lugares así que completo- _viajar a Europa (especialmente Londres, Francia e Italia)_

_-escribir un libro- _¿puedo escribirlo en tan poco tiempo? Tal vez lo logre si me concentro solo en eso

Leo lo poco que escribí y me parece absurdo, no voy a poder con esto y menos ante la mirada de Rene y Charlie, ¿Cómo hago para apartarlos de todo esto? Me pregunto y por más que pienso no le encuentro salida, y cuando estoy a punto de dormir las palabras de mi madre vienen a mi mente "_te dejaría ir feliz si encuentras a alguien especial para ti" _me dijo antes de venir a estudiar pero Charlie completo "_solo si estás casada" _y mi cerebro despertó, claro debo casarme o al menos inventarme un matrimonio pero ¿Cómo puedo hacer para que me lo crean?, me dormí pensando en eso

El sonido del teléfono me obliga a abrir los ojos, contesto sin ver de quién se trata

-_Isabella- _dice Rene y yo me incorporo de inmediato alarmada

-_hola mamá- _contesto nerviosa

-_¿sucede algo cariño?- _me pregunta seguro notó algo en mi voz

-_no, nada solo estoy algo nerviosa_

_-¿nerviosa porque?_

_-pues, bueno, tengo algo que contarles a ustedes_

_-te escucho_

_-bueno creo que sería mejor en persona_

_-¿es algo grave?- _pregunta ahora preocupada y yo pienso "ni te imaginas cuan grave es"

-_no, o depende de cómo se lo tomen_

_-habla de una vez_

_-me voy a casar- _suelto sin pensar

**Fin flash back**

De eso ya dos semanas, pero a mí me parecen años, a los poco días conocí a Edward y ahora estoy nuevamente solo, tengo como cinco meses de vida y definitivamente no tengo idea de lo que haré de ahora en adelante, mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por el sonido del teléfono, veo de quién se trata, dudo al principio si contestar o no pero al final lo hago

-_Isabella, tengo grandes noticias para ustedes- _me dice Rene alegremente

-_claro mamá te escucho- _respondo intentando ocultar mi estado de ánimo

- _¿sabes quién ha llamado?- _pregunta y se queda esperando mi respuesta al no recibirla continúa- _ha sido Jacob, pregunto por ti y le contamos los recientes acontecimientos – _oh Jake mi mejor amigo ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?

-_¿Qué te dijo?_

_-va a viajar a Italia a visitar a unos amigos de sus padres y llamó para invitarte, le conté sobre tu matrimonio y me pidió tus datos para localizarte, dijo que quería hablar muy seriamente contigo, le di tu número, tal vez te llame _

_-gracias por avisar, ahora si me disculpas tengo que colgar- _me despido rápidamente de ella y cuelgo, Jake quiere verme y yo también a él, tal vez a él si pueda contarle lo que me está sucediendo, Jacob va a Italia, con gusto iría con él para conocer ese país, aunque para él viajar no es ninguna novedad Jacob es hijo de Billy Black uno de los más exitosos empresarios, él siguió sus pasos y siempre va de un lugar a otro

Vuelve a sonar el teléfono, es un número desconocido, tengo la esperanza de que sea Edward así que contesto

-_Isabella Swan- _dicen y reconozco la voz

-_hola Jake- _respondo

-_¿Cómo te atreviste a casarte sin ni siquiera avisarme?_

_-te lo puedo explicar_

_-eso espero _

_-¿en dónde estás ahora?_

_-en Seattle _

_-quiero la dirección, necesito verte_

_-mañana te la daré si quieres por ahora estoy muy cansada y quiero dormir_

_-mañana viajaré a Italia, tengo una reunión con unos socios de mi padre y planeaba quedarme ahí por unas semanas, claro pensaba invitarte ya que no estaré muy ocupado_

_-gracias Jake, en verdad me hubiera encantado viajar contigo_

_-entonces ven_

_-no puedo_

_-lo sé, te acabas de casar_

_-sí_

_-entonces vengan ambos, tengo muchas ganas de verte Isabella- _me dice y pienso, he estado ahorrando por años y tengo el dinero suficiente, estando frente a frente le podré contar mi situación, tal vez eso sea lo mejor, necesito a alguien a mi lado que me comprenda

-_está bien Jake nos vemos allá- _le digo decidida- _¿en qué ciudad vas a estar?_

_-Volterra, en casa de los Vulturi _

* * *

_¿algun review?_

__Actualice antes de tiempo, creo que aquí aclaro algunas cosa

espero les guste

:)

nos vemos en el proximo capitulo


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Lospersonajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

**Capítulo 6**

**Viaje **

**Bella POV**

El avión aterrizará en unos minutos, estoy nerviosa, quiero ver a Jake pero al mismo tiempo no sé cómo enfrentar la situación, ¿Cómo le explico que ya me separé de mi esposo? ¿Cómo reaccionara al saber que estoy enferma?, ¡por Dios! No puedo estar más alterada, todo esto no es nada fácil, en especial cuando no hago otra cosa que no sea pensar en Edward, ¡ay Edward! ¿Qué estarás haciendo?, ¿en dónde te encontraras? ¿Visitaste a tu familia? ¿Recorres el mundo?, tengo tantas preguntas en mi cabeza, no me atreví a llamarlo y él tampoco hizo el más mínimo intento de buscarme, pensé al menos que llamaría para asegurarse de que estoy bien. El avión aterriza y lentamente salgo del mismo, tomo mi bolso y mi maleta y camino hacia la salida, cuando estoy a punto de caminar en dirección contraria y comprar inmediatamente un boleto de regreso me encuentro con la mirada de mi amigo sonriéndome, no tengo más remedio que caminar hacia él.

-_hola Jake- _le digo tímidamente

-_hola Isabella- _me responde mientras mira a mí alrededor, sé perfectamente a quién está buscando pero no me atrevo a mirarlo a los ojos

-_él no está aquí- _le digo y el me obliga a mirarlo

_-¿Qué sucedió? – _pregunto y las lágrimas empiezan a acumularse, trato de calmarme pero no funciona, me lanzó a abrazarlo y empiezo a llorar- _tranquila_

_-Oh Jake, todo sucedió demasiado rápido- _le digo entre sollozos

_-¿te hizo algo?-_

-_No-_grito separándome de él _–el jamás me haría daño, solo fui feliz a su lado_

_-¿entonces porque se separaron?_

_-fue mi culpa- _le respondo pero él parece no entender – _te cuento después, ahora lo único que quiero es llegar a un hotel y descansar un par de horas _

_-no te quedarás en un hotel, yo hable con Aro y puedes quedarte en su casa_

_-¿Aro?_

_-Aro Vulturi uno de los socios de mi padre, me estoy quedando en su casa y tú también iras allá, son buenas personas Isabella_

_-no quiero molestarlos_

_-no molestas a nadie, mejor vamos así descansar y luego debemos tener una larga conversación- _me advierte, toma mi maleta y me guía hasta un auto fuera del aeropuerto

Ni siquiera me di cuenta que habíamos llegado hasta que Jake me despertó y abrió la puerta para mí, era un castillo impresionante el que tenía ante mis ojos, nunca había estado en un lugar como este, parecía salido de los cuentos de hadas, el hogar de una princesa en el cual espera que su príncipe llegue y tengas un "felices por siempre", eso es algo que yo no podré esperar, estoy lejos de ser una de aquellas princesas y el único príncipe que necesito no estará a mi lado jamás

_-¿sucede algo Isabella?- _me pregunta mi amigo

-_nada, solo estoy cansada_

_-entonces entremos- _me dice y me guía dentro del castillo, no quiero ni mirar el lugar, simplemente quiero salir corriendo, tal vez venir aquí haya sido un error después de todo

-_esto no es una buena idea- _le digo y abruptamente se detiene

-_¿Qué va mal?_

_-yo no debería estar aquí_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-debí quedarme con mi esposo_

_-¿Dónde está él?_

_-no lo sé_

_-¿Qué está sucediendo?_

_-nada_

_-¿de que querías hablarme?_

_-ahora no Jake_

_-hagamos algo, te muestro tu habitación, descansas y luego decides si quieres quedarte o no- _me propone y creo que lo más inteligente es aceptar su propuesta, no creo estar en condiciones de andar solas por ahí

Caminamos en silencio, y nos encontramos a varias personas en el camino, ni siquiera me molesto en mirarlos o escuchar su nombre, mi mente esta tan cansada que siento que pronto me desmayaré, ¡Ay! Mi cabeza empieza a doler, intento ocultarlo, aún no estoy preparada para contárselo a Jake, al fin llegamos a una habitación y Jake me deja sola, este terrible dolor de cabeza no me deja en paz, tomo mis medicamentos, y sin pensarlo empiezo a llorar, la imagen de Edward viene a mi mente antes de sucumbir en un largo sueño.

**POV Edward**

Jasper y Rosalie de alguna manera consiguieron una cita con alguien que nos podría llevar hasta mi familia, así que aquí estamos esperando a aquella persona misteriosa, sentados en una cafetería

-_Cálmate Edward- _me recomienda Jasper- _todos estamos nerviosos _

_-lo siento, pero se está tardando demasiado ¿Cómo lo conocieron?_

_-solo lo contactamos por teléfono así que no tenemos idea de quién es- _responde Rosalie, mientras bebe un poco de café

Segundos después dos personas se acercaban a nuestra mesa, ambos usaban gafas y gorro, pasaron a nuestro lado y dejaron caer un papel y luego se alejaron, la nota decía que teníamos que encontrarnos en otro lugar porque este era demasiado público, los tres salimos y nos dirigimos hasta la dirección indicado, por precaución quisimos dejar a Rose en el hotel pero ella se negó rotundamente, llegamos y el lugar era solitario, dudo mucho que alguien pase por aquí de casualidad.

-_debí venir solo- _digo mirando aquel lugar

-_todos estamos en esto- _responde Rose firmemente

Antes de que pueda responder, un auto se detiene en frente de nosotras y de ahí bajan las mismas personas de la cafetería, solo que ahora nos permiten verles el rostro, son dos chicas, la primera era pequeña, con cabellos castaño claro lacio y corto, piel pálida al igual que la otra, que tenía el cabello negro, ambas tenían los ojos negro y eran demasiado jóvenes, me imagino que tendrán entre 15 y 16 años

-_tú debes ser Edward- _me dijo una de ellas y yo asentí- _me lo imagine, te pareces a ellos_

_-¿Dónde está mi familia?- _exijo saber

-_cálmate Edward- _ me dice Jasper y luego vuelve su vista a las dos chicas- _¿Cómo sabemos si podemos confiar en ustedes?_

_-no les pedimos que confíen en nosotras, simplemente les damos la información y ustedes sabrán lo que quieren hacer con ella_

_-¿Quién son ustedes?- _pregunta Rosalie

-_somos Jane y Bree, es todo lo que sabrán de nosotras por ahora_

_-de acuerdo ahora dígannos lo que saben- _respondo yo, después de todo necesitamos la información y no importa quién nos la de

-_tu familia esta Volterra, en el castillo de Aro, Cayo y Marco, será muy difícil que entren puesto que está lleno de guardias y a ellos los tienen especialmente custodiados, están unas celdas subterráneas, siguen vivos que es lo importante pero no sé por cuanto tiempo- _explica la que antes se identificó como Jane

_ -¿Por qué los secuestraron?- _pregunta Jasper

-_eso aún no lo tenemos claro, no han querido darnos esa información, nosotras vivimos en el castillos y nos encargaron cuidarlos, Alice nos convenció de buscarlos y por eso estamos aquí, el próximo sábado darán una fiesta de máscaras creo que será apropiado para que ingresen al casillo, nosotras los ayudaremos para que intenten rescatarlos, eso el único que podemos hacer por ustedes y por ellos- _explica Bree- _estarán festejando el cumpleaños de Aro, varios de sus socios estarán ahí por lo que deben tener cuidado, todos ellos son peligrosos_

_-¿Cómo nos contactamos con ustedes?- _pregunto intentando mantenerme calmado 

_-nosotras estaremos en contacto, por lo pronto les entregamos las invitaciones- _dice extendiéndonos tres sobres- _por si acaso no podamos verlos nuevamente_

_-gracias- _dice Jasper tomando los sobres y guardándolos

-_eso es todo, tenemos que irnos- _dice Bree- _la nueva visitante nos debe necesitar _

_-¿nueva visitante?- _pregunta Rose intrigada por esta nueva información

-_nosotras aun no la conocemos porque viajamos para encontrarlos pero por lo que nos han dicho es la prometida de uno de los socios de los Vulturi, no se dé cuál de ellos, querían que la atendiéramos, bueno a una de nosotras nos tocara atenderla mientras la otra seguirá vigilando a la familia Cullen _

_-está bien- _es lo único que digo, la prometida de uno de ellos es algo que no me interesa

Ellas se retiran inmediatamente sin antes desearnos suerte, los tres regresamos al hotel pensando en la información recibida, planeamos nuestro viaje a Volterra, tenemos cinco días para llegar, pero necesitamos salir inmediatamente si queremos planear todo

**POV Bella**

Los días en este castillo pasan rápidamente, mañana tendrán una fiesta, por alguna extraña razón todos piensan que soy novia de Jake y yo no los he corregido, de todos modos no me importa lo que piensen, hasta ahora no he podido contarle nada a Jake, no porque no quisiera sino porque ha estado muy ocupado con sus socios y ahora dudo mucho confesarle la verdad porque no me siento cómoda aquí, parece que todo el tiempo me están vigilando y el aire que se respira es pesado, como si siempre debiera estar atenta esperando que alguien me ataque, tal vez me estoy volviendo paranoica, pero así me siento y mi amigo no es el mismo de antes, ahora parece más seguro de sí mismo pero al mismo tiempo pareciera que tiene miedo que descubra algo, a veces su expresión me da miedo, él tiene 25 años pero parece un viejo de 30, ya no sonríe como antes y es muy autoritario aunque conmigo intenta ser más dulce

-_¿necesita algo más?- _pregunta Bree, parada en la entrada de mi habitación, ella es buena persona aunque siempre se ha mantenido distante, ni siquiera ha aceptado llamarme por mi nombre, me dijo que ha trabajado aquí desde que tenía memoria junto a su hermana Jane a la cual aún no he visto, pero nunca ha querido hablarme de sus padres y siempre parece esquiva cuando le pregunto sobre cualquiera de este castillo

-_no gracias Bree- _respondo- _pero ¿podrías hacerme algo de compañía?_

_-claro- _dice acercándose y sentándose cerca de mí

-_¿Qué celebran mañana?_

_-el cumpleaños del señor Aro Vulturi_

_-¿es necesario que asista?- _pregunto esperanzada en una respuesta negativa, porque sinceramente todos los Vulturi me dan miedo, sobre todo Aro que me mira de una manera extraña

-_sí señorita, en la tarde llegara el vestido que usará- _me informa y me quedo sorprendida

-_¿Qué vestido?_

_-uno especial, regalo del señor Black_

_-oh- _¿Cómo se atreve decidir qué voy a vestir?- _no necesito ningún vestido _

_-necesito que estés presentable mañana- _dice Jake apareciendo en la puerta, Bree al verlo se retira inmediatamente

-_no necesito ningún vestido Jake_

_-lo necesitarás, mañana serás mi pareja y tienes que lucir radiante_

_-no quiero asistir_

_-ellos han sido muy amables al permitir quedarnos aquí, tienes que asistir Isabella y como dije serás mi pareja_

_-mientras tengas claro que solo somos amigos para mi está bien_

_-quiero ser más que tu amigo y lo sabes_

_-estoy casada_- le recuerdo y la imagen de mi esposo viene a mi mente, jamás podría estar con nadie más que no sea él

_-puedo ayudar a que te divorcies_

_-no gracias, me gusta estar casada_

_-pero no vives con él_

_-tal vez sea mejor arreglar eso y buscarlo_

_-no lo harás- _me grita Jake- _te quedaras conmigo, aquí y será mejor que te comportes bien_

* * *

_Espero que les guste, alguien me pregunto que dia actualizaba y bueno pues estoy publicando cada sabado y creo que los martes o miercoles tambien_

_espero sus comentarios _

_nos vemos la proxima _

_:)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Lospersonajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

**Capítulo 7**

**Fiesta**

**POV Edward **

El día de la fiesta por fin había llegado, desde aquella tarde no habíamos vuelto a tener noticias sobre Bree y Jane, teníamos las invitaciones, teníamos los atuendos, solo esperábamos las horas para acudir a aquel lugar, por fin volvería a ver a mi familia, solo espero que estén bien y tener éxito en su rescate, eso me devolvería un poco de felicidad y tranquilidad, jamás volvería a ser el mismo porque jamás volveré a ver a mi Bella ¿Qué habrá pasado con ella? ¿Dónde estará? ¿Estará bien?, tal vez si hoy tengo éxito, después podría salir en su búsqueda, estamos casados después de todo, solo quiero asegurarme de que esté bien.

-_deja de ver la foto de Bella y concéntrate- _me recrimina Rosalie desde la puerta de la habitación

-_lo siento- _le respondo dejando la foto de mi amada esposa en la cama -_pensé que te caía bien- _murmuro, ella no responde por unos largos segundos ¿o serían minutos?, pero luego sonríe tristemente y se sienta junto a mí, pone su mano en mi rodilla

-_me caía bien y tal vez podría considerarla una amiga, pero fue poco el tiempo que la conocí, parecía sincera cuando decía que te quería _

_-yo también pienso eso- _digo recordando sus palabras, me había dicho que me amaba pero aun así se fue sin decir nada, dejándome esta tonta carta, eso último no tiene sentido para mí, si ella me amaba ¿Por qué se fue?

-_concéntrate Edward, por favor, no queremos que nada salga mal- _me dice, y me esfuerzo por poner atención a todo lo que sucede a nuestro alrededor

-_lo sé, pero no puedo estar tranquilo, no sabemos lo que nos espere en ese lugar ¿y si es una trampa?_

_-nos tenemos que arriesgar-_

_-tal vez no deberías ir Rose_

_-ni siquiera lo pienses Edward, yo debo estar ahí, me necesitan también y no me quedaré en este hotel mientras ustedes van y si arriesgan, así que olvídalo_

_-no quiero ponerte en peligro_

_-no tienes opción- _me responde alterada y es verdad tiene razón

_-lo sé_

Las horas pasan y ahora nos encontramos fuera del castillo, los tres llevamos máscaras al igual que el resto de invitados, entregamos nuestras invitaciones y nos permiten entrar; el salón es sumamente espacioso y está decorado para la ocasión, en medio hay un gran letrero que dice "Felicidades Aro", una música suave se escucha en el fondo, no reconozco la melodía y tampoco me interesa en estos momentos

-_¿ahora qué hacemos?- _pregunta Jasper mirando a nuestro alrededor, dudo mucho que alguien nos preste atención

_-debemos encontrar a Jane o Bree- _responde Rosalie como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- _tal vez si nos separamos tengamos más suerte y las hallemos_

_-no nos podemos separar- _dice Jasper, es obvio que se preocupe por su hermana, este lugar es peligroso en especial para nosotros

-_es necesario separarnos, ustedes pueden ir juntos y yo bueno veré que puedo encontrar- _les digo pero ellos no parecen muy felices con mi sugerencia- _si no hallamos nada nos encontraremos en este mismo lugar en media hora pero si hallamos algo utilizaremos los celulares para comunicarnos ¿les parece?- _esta vez ellos asienten y yo salgo en busca de alguna pista, mezclándome con los invitados, algunas chicas me miran con interés y tratan de acercarse, pero me las arreglo para evitarlas, alejándome un poco del salón

-_baja ya- _escucho a alguien gritar no muy lejos de mí

Estoy cerca de las escaleras que dan al piso superior y escuchó pasos aproximándose

-_suéltame Jacob- _grita y yo me quedo en shock, ¡es la voz de Bella!, no, no, tal vez pienso mucho en ella y por eso me parece escucharla en todas partes, me escondo detrás un pilar cercano mientras espero para ver a aquellas personas, algo en mi interior me dice que necesito quedarme aquí

-_debes bajar de una vez, no hagas esperar a los invitados-_ le advierte, sin duda a él no le han enseñado como tratar a las mujeres

_-no son mis invitados y ya te dije que me dejes tranquila, mañana mismo me voy de este lugar y si no estás de acuerdo me voy esta misma noche- _cada vez se aproximaban más, pero en serio dirán que estoy loco, pero esa es la voz de mi Bella, aunque ¿Qué podría estar haciendo ella aquí? ¿Debo perder mi tiempo aquí?, estoy solo perdiendo mi tiempo, empiezo a caminar pero por alguna razón regreso y continuo escuchando

-_por favor, se razonable, quédate esta noche y mañana hablamos- _aquella voz masculina parece haberse calmado sin embargo sé que está fingiendo

-_ok Jake, pero no intentes ponerme una sola mano encima_

_-se supone que eres mi prometida_

_-¿Por qué suponen eso?, te recuerdo que solo somos amigos_

_-tal vez yo lo haya mencionado un par de veces- _confiesa él pero no parece arrepentido

_-si no lo recuerdas, estoy casada y jamás tendría nada contigo- _dice aquella voz y a lo lejos los visualizo, un joven moreno, alto usa un traje negro, la chica se ve divina, el vestido azul que utiliza se ajusta perfectamente a sus curvas, está usando una máscara pero es Bella, yo lo sé, quiero acercarme pero no lo hago, él la toma del brazo y se dirigen al salón ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Decido seguir a aquella pareja, están hablando con otros invitados, ella parece incómoda mientras él la sostiene posesivamente por la cintura, le dice algo al oído y mis celos se hacen presentes ¿Por qué mi esposa está con él?, aun no lo he confirmado pero puedo asegurar que ella es mi Bella

-_son el señor Black y su prometida- _me dice alguien, volteo inmediatamente y me encuentro con Bree

-_¿la conoces?- _pregunto intentando parecer indiferente, pero ¿a quién quiero engañar?

-_he estado con ella estos días, lo único que me han dicho es que es su prometida, me parece una buena persona aunque no es de ella de quién he venido a hablarte- _dice ella reprobatoriamente, obviamente estoy desviándome de mis objetivos

_-¿Dónde están mis padres?- _pregunto inmediatamente

_-Jane los guiará, en media hora deberán salir al jardín, ahí los esperará y los llevará a ellos, es todo lo que podemos hacer por ustedes_

_-gracias- _respondo y antes que se vaya le pregunto señalando a Bella - _¿sabes su nombre?_

_-Isabella Swan- _responde y se aleja

Quedo inmóvil, mis sospechas se han comprobado, la chica que está frente a mi es Bella, mi esposa y está con él, ¿Cómo puede ser su prometida si está casada conmigo?, me lleno de ira pero inmediatamente me relajo, escuche su conversación anterior y ella había dejado claro que estaba casada y que quería irse, tengo que hablar con ella pero ¿Cómo?

-_¿Qué sucede Edward?- _pregunta Jasper sacándome de mis pensamientos, y ahí estaba mi amigo junto a su hermana al lado mío

-_Es Bella- _logro decir mirando al frente, ellos fijan su mirada en ella, no parecen convencidos y antes que me pregunten si estoy seguro decido aclararlo- _Bree me dijo su nombre_

_-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- _pregunta Rose y yo me encojo de hombros

-_no es posible Edward, pasamos al lado de ellos y dijeron que era la prometida de alguien- _agrega Jasper algo incómodo

-_ella nos engañó a todos- _sisea Rosalie enojada, mientras nosotros la vemos sorprendidos- _¿no lo ven?, desde el principio planeo acercarse a nosotros, no creo que sea coincidencia que este en este lugar, tal vez esto no sea más que una trampa y nosotros caímos _

_-ella no haría eso- _respondo yo en un intento inútil de defenderla, si ha Rose se le metió eso en la cabeza no creo que me escuche

-_Rosalie primero tenemos que comprobarlo-_ interviene Jasper- _tal vez si sea coincidencia, tenemos que hablar con ella- _sugiere el y luego me mira a mí- _¿Qué te dijo Bree?_

_-debemos estar en media hora en el jardín, nos estará esperando Jane y nos guiará a ellos- _respondo y luego miro al salón, Bella ya no está pero el chico sigue con sus amigos- _¿A dónde se fue?- _pregunto y me doy cuenta de que Rose ya no está con nosotros, Jasper no tiene idea así que salimos en su búsqueda

**POV Bella**

Esto fue un completo error y ahora no sé cómo salir de aquí, Jake me obligó a estar en esta estúpida fiesta y se atrevió a presentarme como su prometida ¿en que está pensando?, definitivamente no es el mismo Jake de hace años, aproveché el momento en que él estaba hablando con sus amigos y me alejé, le dije al oído que tenía que ir al baño y me soltó, pero no era el baño lo que necesitaba sino un poco de aire libre, mi dolor de cabeza vuelve así que decido salir al jardín, escuche que alguien se acercaba y temí que era Jacob, me doy la vuelta lentamente y mi boca se abre al ver a quién tengo al frente

-_Rosalie- _digo en un tono de voz tan bajo que pensé que no me escucharía

-_la misma Bella, quiero que me expliques ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- _me grita, rápidamente se acerca, toma mi brazo y me lleva a un lugar donde nadie pueda vernos, ¿Qué le pasa? quiero preguntar pero no me atrevo, nunca la había visto tan enojada

-_Rose- _repito esta vez emocionada y la abrazo, pero ella se aleja

-_¿Por qué dicen que eres la prometida del tal Black si ambas sabemos que estás casada con Edward?-_ pregunta gritando, ¡no puede ser! Edward, se enteró y debe estar pensando lo peor de mí

_-es un error Rose, pero justo ahora no puedo aclararlo, por favor créeme, yo jamás le haría esto a Edward, yo lo amo- _le digo lo más sinceramente posible, necesito convencerla primero a ella y luego a mi esposo

_-nos engañaste-_ me acusa y a mi mente viene…

-_Edward, ¿él está aquí?-_ pregunto emocionada, nerviosa y a la vez preocupada

_-Aquí estoy- _responde Edward apareciendo de la nada junto a Jasper, se ve tan guapo como lo recordaba, doy un paso hacia él pero Rose no me lo permite ¿Qué les pasa?

-_primero responde- _dice Rose

-_Edward, te juro que lo que dice Jake es mentira, yo no soy su prometida, jamás te traicionaría, por favor créeme- _le suplico pero no hace el mínimo intento de acercarse-

_-¿sabías quiénes somos?- _pregunta Jasper y yo no entiendo nada

-_¿Por qué simplemente no me dicen que están ustedes haciendo aquí?- _pregunto pero ninguno de ellos parece escucharme- _quiero la verdad_

_-lo mismo queremos de ti- _me responde Rose- _¿eres o no la prometida de Black?-_

_-no lo soy- _respondo casi gritando

-_¿Por qué estás aquí?- _pregunta Edward

-_porque Jacob es o era mi mejor amigo, quise contarle lo que estaba sucediendo y él me invito a venir, quise quedarme en un hotel pero insistió en que me quedará aquí- _me detengo pero ninguno habla, esto es tan frustrante- _él ya no es el mismo de antes, aquí todo es extraño, me siento vigilada todo el tiempo, quisiera irme pero no he encontrado la oportunidad_

_-¿tienes algo que ver con los Vulturi?- _pregunta Jasper

-_no, solo sé que son socios de Jake y su padre, nada más, no he querido acercarme mucho a ellos porque me dan miedo- _les confieso y eso parece darles confianza- _¿Por qué están ustedes aquí?_

_-Isabella- _grita alguien a lo lejos- _Isabella más vale que aparezcas- _Es Jacob y parece enojado

-_debes ir o van a sospechar- _dice Rose ahora más amigable

-_¿Por qué no los puedo presentar?- _digo a Edward- _así tal vez me pueda ir con ustedes_

_-ahora no Bella, esto es peligroso- _responde Edward acercándose, me da un casto beso en los labios repentinamente y así mismo se separa-

_-tal vez pueda ayudarlos- _propongo

-_si lo que estamos planeando hoy no sale bien, definitivamente necesitaremos tu ayuda- _dice Rosalie- _ahora regresa con él- _dice y veo como Edward se tensa a su lado- _tranquilo Edward, si ella no aparece nos descubrirán- _

-_lo sé- _contesta él resignándose- _ve con él Bella, tan pronto como pueda me pondré en contacto contigo, pero mantente atenta, todos ellos son peligrosos, no quiero que nada te suceda- _esta vez soy yo quién se acerca y lo abrazo- _por favor, no dejes que te hagan daño_

_-aun no me han dicho lo que pasa, pero si puedo ayudarlos lo haré- _lo beso en los labios- _necesito que me den explicaciones, mañana los buscaré, díganme en que hotel están- _Rose me entrega un papel y contra mi voluntad me acercó a Jacob, el cual obviamente está enojado-

_-¿en dónde estabas?- _pregunta intentando calmarse

-_caminaba, me duele la cabeza y quería salir de ahí, pero ahora estoy mejor- _le respondo intentando sonar convincente

-_¿hablabas con alguien?_

_-no, bueno conmigo misma, ya sabes como soy-_

_-vamos adentro Isabella y más vale que te comportes- _me advierte y junto a él entro nuevamente, con la esperanza de ver mañana al amor de mi vida

**POV Edward**

Lo sabía, mi Bella no tenía idea de lo que está sucediendo aquí, pero ¿ahora también debemos rescatarla?, definitivamente sí, no puedo permitir que se quedé con él, ella me ama de eso estoy seguro y yo a ella

-_concéntrate Edward- _pide Jasper

-_lo siento, solo pensaba- _respondo

-_aún hay mucho que aclarar con ella-_ agrega Rosalie- _todo esto está muy raro, y aunque quiero confiar en ella, prefiero esperar a ver que nos tiene que decir mañana, y si estamos aquí es por otras razones, no lo olvides_

_-no lo hago- _digo pensando en mi familia-

-_tienen que salir de aquí- _nos dice una voz apareciendo por detrás- _los han descubierto_

* * *

Aquí esta un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste

¿algun review?

Nos vemos el proximo capitulo :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Lospersonajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

**Capítulo 8**

**Aclaraciones**

**POV Edward **

-_tienen que salir de aquí- _nos dice una voz apareciendo por detrás- _los han descubierto_

-¿Qué_ sucede Jane?- _pregunto reconociéndola a pesar de la máscara, ella está nerviosa y nosotros nos veíamos asustados

-_alguien ha mandado a revisar los jardines porque piensan que hay unos intrusos aquí, deben irse ahora- _respondió ella, haciendo énfasis en "ahora", nos hace una seña para que la sigamos, la obedecemos y nos lleva fuera del castillo rápidamente, nos entrega un sobre- _nos mantendremos en contacto- _dice antes de desaparecer

Los tres regresamos al hotel, en un silencio sepulcral por haber perdido la oportunidad, ¿Bella nos delato? Pensé por unos minutos y luego lo descarté, ella no sería capaz de hacernos esto; cuando llegamos me doy cuenta que aún tengo el sobre de Jane en mis manos, lo abro y veo varias fotos de mi familia, se ven realmente mal, sucios, delgados y me parece ver algunos golpes, Rosalie se desmaya de la impresión, ayudo a Jasper a colocarla en la cama, intentamos reanimarla hasta conseguirlo, Jasper le da un vaso de agua mientras yo leía la nota "Esta es la prueba de que están con vida" decía simplemente

-_al menos ahora sabemos que está con vida- _dice Jasper intentando animarnos, pero tiene razón, están vivos y eso debe alegrarnos

-_es verdad Jasper, pero debemos sacarlos de ahí cuanto antes-_ agrega Rose y después de pensarlo- _Bella nos tiene que ayudar_

_-no debemos ponerla en peligro a ella también- _respondo sin pensar, pero es cierto ya es suficiente con mi familia secuestrada, lo mejor será que Bella salga de ahí inmediatamente

-_Edward piénsalo bien, ella está viviendo ahí y tal vez podamos averiguar algo más, por lo menos debemos saber porque están secuestrados- _interviene Jasper y todos en esta habitación sabemos que tiene razón, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer para que Bella no corra peligro?

-_primero debemos hablar con ella-_ les digo y ellas asienten- _si ella no quiere ser parte de eso, no la vamos a obligar_

_-estoy segura que aceptará- _dice Rose muy convencida

-_sin presiones- _les advierto- _no voy a permitir que la involucren en algo que no quiere, ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera_

_-tranquilo Edward, jamás la presionaríamos para que nos ayude- _asegura Jasper y decido dejar este asunto en paz por el momento

La noche pasa lentamente para mi gusto, pienso en mi familia, en mis amigos y en Bella, en lo que ese Jacob le puede hacer, en lo que puede estar pensando en este mismo momento, y mi mente es un caos, necesito descansar pero no lo consigo, la mañana al fin llega, Bella jamás nos dijo a qué hora vendría, ni siquiera estoy seguro si va a venir, estoy nervioso, quiero verla y aclarar tantas cosas con ella.

-_hable con Bree- _me informa Jasper, apareciendo de la nada, Rose también está a su lado, ambos parecen no haber dormido bien y me imagino que estoy en las mismas condiciones

-_¿Qué dijo?- _pregunta Rosalie rápidamente

-_salí a caminar en la mañana y me la encontré por casualidad, creo que compraba algo para el castillo, pero eso es lo de menos, me dijo que por el momento no deberíamos acercarnos, están sospechando y han puesto más vigilancia, ellas nos contactaran en cuanto puedan, pero me dejo los planos del castillo para que lo examinemos mientras esperamos una nueva oportunidad- _explica Jasper, saca los planos y los extiende por la mesa, ese lugar es enorme obviamente, tiene muchos pasadizos secretos lo cual será de ayuda para nosotros, necesitamos encontrar la manera de llegar hasta mi familia sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

-_al menos tienen intención de ayudarnos-_ agrega Jasper- _pero necesitamos conocer el motivo, tal vez los tengan aquí por equivocación- _propone pero no creo que ese sea el caso

**POV Bella**

Después de una larga discusión con Jacob al fin logré salir del castillo, con la promesa de que iba a regresar, ¿Quién se cree él para controlarme de esa manera?, y lo peor de todo fue que alguien me estaba siguiendo, si Edward, Rose y Jasper se ocultaban anoche era por algo importante, no puedo permitir que los descubran ahora, así que me tome mucho tiempo caminando, camine y camine, justo cuando creí que no lograría escapar, entré en una tienda de ropa, compre algo nuevo y salí en medio de una gran multitud, me aleje lo más que pude, ya nadie me seguía, así que por fin pude llegar al hotel de mis amigos, pregunte por Edward Cullen y nadie me dio noticias, luego con Rosalie y Jasper Hale me sucedió lo mismo, comprobé la dirección del hotel y era el mismo pero ¿Por qué no los encontraba?, cuando estaba a punto de irme, vi a Rosalie a lo lejos y la seguí, ella no se dio cuenta hasta que llegó a su habitación

-_Rosalie- _dije algo cansada por todo lo que había caminado, ella se volteó y me sonrió-

-_pensé que ya no vendrías- _responde mientras abre la puerta de su habitación, me invita a entrar y me encuentro con Jasper y Edward concentrados en unos papeles, ni siquiera notaron mi presencia hasta que Rose los interrumpió, rápidamente me observaron y se acercaron a mí

-_pregunte en la recepción y me dijeron que no estaban registrados aquí- _les dije sin saludarlos, Edward no respondió pero si se acercó a mí y al igual que la noche anterior me beso y se separó inmediatamente, ok me gustan sus besos pero al menos debería darme tiempo de reaccionar

-_debimos advertirte- _comenta Jasper- _no podemos usar nuestros nombres porque nadie se puede enterar que estamos aquí, lo siento _

_-necesito respuestas- _digo, quiero avanzar pero me mareo, Edward me sostiene y me conduce a una silla

-_¿te encuentras bien?- _pregunta preocupado

-_lo estaría si ustedes hablaran claro de ahora en adelante, por favor, necesito respuestas y para eso he venido, no pienso regresar si no confían en mí- _les digo pero ¿en verdad podría alejarme de Edward ahora?, no, claro que no

-_nosotros también necesitamos explicaciones- _responde mi esposo mirándome fijamente y sé que está hablando por mi supuesta relación con Jacob Black

-_lo de Jacob no es nada, se los explique ayer- _les recuerdo y ellos parecen relajarse un poco- _ahora si díganme ¿Qué está sucediendo?_

_-los Vulturi y todos sus socios son peligrosos- _responde Edward y me quedo sin habla mientras proceso la información ¿Jacob y Billy son peligrosos?, esto no tiene sentido –_tienen secuestrada a mi familia en ese castillo, ayer perdimos la oportunidad de rescatarlos pero al menos sabemos que siguen con vida_ –dice y me muestra unas fotografías, esto no puede estar sucediendo ¿Jacob sabe todo esto? Me pregunto pero no creo que me guste la respuesta, -_ desconocemos el motivo de su encierro_

_-pensé que tú familia estaba de vacaciones- _le respondo intentando pensar en todo esto

-_te mentí, pero lo que digo ahora es cierto, por favor Bella debes confiar en nosotros- _me pide él y ¿Cómo le puedo decir que no?

-_confío en ustedes- _respondo y los tres me miran como si estuvieran evaluándome, ¿Por qué no me creen?

-_¿Cómo saber si podemos confiar en ti?- _pregunta Rosalie

-_porque soy su amiga- _digo mirando a Jasper y Rose y luego veo a Edward- _y te amo, si llegué hasta aquí fue porque pensé que mi amigo me ayudaría con todo lo que está pasando, lo lamento Edward tú no merecías todo esto_

_-si confías en nosotros debes contarnos todo- _agrega Rose y sé que ella está hablando de mi salud, ¿será buena idea confiar en ellos?, ok acabo de decir que confío en ellos

-_¿Qué necesitan que haga?- _pregunto mirándolos, pero ellos no dicen nada

-_debes permanecer en el castillo- _dice Jasper y a Edward no le gusta nada de eso pero se mantiene al margen- _Bree y Jane nos están ayudando pero no sabemos si eso es una trampa, trata de obtener cualquier información útil eso sí, sin ponerte en riesgo _

_-nadie te presiona para que aceptes- _me recuerda Edward, parece que él no quiere que entre en su plan- _quiero protegerte Bella, eso es todo_

_-no necesito tu protección y como dije antes pienso ayudarles, no me han dado muchos detalles pero aun así confiare en ustedes- _respondo al principio parece querer replicar pero finalmente solo dice

_-gracias- _dice Edward acercándose a mí y abrazándome, mi respuesta es una gran sonrisa, lo extrañaba tanto y ahora que lo vuelvo a ver me parece increíble, cuando nos separamos nuestros amigos ya no estaban aquí, supongo que querían darnos algo de espacio, cosa que agradezco mucho

-_Te he extrañado mucho- _me dice Edward, mientras toma mi mano y deposita un beso, la corriente eléctrica que atraviesa mi cuerpo me hace saber que estoy al lado de la persona correcta

-_yo también Edward, no tienes idea, si desaparecí de esa manera, fue porque no quería despedidas, si desde un principio me hubieres dicho la verdad, nada de esto estaría pasando, arriesgaría todo por estar a tu lado el tiempo que pueda- _el tiempo que me queda de vida quise decir, pero no me parece el momento apropiado

_-pensaba decírtelo el día que escapaste- _confiesa un poco triste

_-perdóname- _le digo mientras me acerco a besarlo, esta vez no nos separamos, era el beso que ambos deseábamos, enredé mis dedos en su cabello y él rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos para evitar que escape nuevamente, como si eso fuera a pasar, ahora que lo tengo de vuelta no pienso alejarme de él, al menos por ahora

-_te amo- _me dice Edward y yo no puedo estar más feliz

-_también te amo Edward_

_-¿confías en mí?_

_-sí_

_-entonces ¿Por qué escapaste de esa manera?, dímelo por favor- _me pide y yo me pongo nerviosa, no me siento preparada para decir la verdad, miro hacia el suelo por unos segundos, luego él toma mi rostro en sus manos para que lo mire

_-también tengo una historia que ocultar, pero no creo que este sea el momento adecuado para discutirlo_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-porque es tarde y tengo que regresar al castillo antes que vengan a buscarme_

_-¿Jacob Black?_

_-sí_

_-¿sabe que estás aquí?- _me pregunta preocupado

-_no, creo que envió a alguien que me siga pero logré escaparme- _respondo orgullosa y él me sonríe antes de besarme, si fuera por mí me quedaría así todo el día pero él decide separarse

_-¿Por qué dice que es tu prometido?_

_-quizá se volvió loco, como te dije antes no sé lo que le pasa, pero está muy raro, a veces me da miedo y además, mmm no me interesa lo que piensen los demás, solo me importas tú en estos momentos- _

-_¿ha intentado propasarse contigo?_

_-jamás dejaría que me toque- _le respondo poniéndome nerviosa, pensar en regresar allá no era el mejor plan que haya tenido

-_si necesitas ayuda o sientes que estás en peligro debes avisarnos de inmediato ¿entiendes?- _pregunta y yo solo asiento, todo sea por Edward -_prométeme que saldrás de ahí si alguien quiere hacerte daño_

_ -te lo prometo, pero ¿Cómo nos comunicaremos?, yo no podré escaparme de ahí todos los días, sería muy sospechoso_

_-¿tu teléfono dónde está?_

_-no tengo idea, simplemente lo perdí, lo que me recuerda que debo llamar a mis padres, tal vez estén preocupados _

_-ten esto- _dice entregándome su teléfono- _escóndelo muy bien, ahí están los números de Rose y Jasper, pero por favor Bella, debes tener cuidado- _dice mientras reparte besos por todo mi rostro, se siente tan bien estar con él- _eso sí, no olvides que tenemos una conversación pendiente-_ me recuerda y yo asiento, sé que no podré ocultar mi enfermedad por más tiempo, no solo porque va a presionarme hasta que le cuente la verdad si no porque simplemente no me queda mucho tiempo, tengo que aguantar hasta ayudar a Edward y su familia, se lo debo, ya que pronto me iré de su lado al menos debo regresarle un poco de felicidad

-_quisiera quedarme aquí contigo- _le confieso, no me da vergüenza en lo absoluto, estoy al frente de la persona que amo, sin pensarlo dos veces, me lanzó sobre él y comienzo a besarlo, no me importa si en este momento entran nuestros amigos, lo único que sé es que lo necesito, necesito sentirlo junto a mí, pero más que nada necesito demostrarle cuanto lo amo 

* * *

_¿algún review?_

__Espero que les guste el capítulo, nos vemos en el próximo :)

* * *

Ok, esto no tiene nada que ver con la historia, pero ¿alguien sabe como recuperar un archivo word que está con contraseña?, lo que pasa es que olvide la contraseña y era algo muy importante


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Lospersonajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

**Capítulo 9**

**La verdad parte 1**

**Bella POV**

Apenas regresé al castillo, Jacob entró en mi habitación sin tomarse la molestia de tocar o preguntar si podía pasar, yo lo miraba enojada mientras él me evaluaba con la mirada, 1, 2, 3 minutos y no dejaba de mirarme ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

-¡_Jacob basta!- _le grito y el me mira enojado

-_¿Dónde estabas Isabella?- _me pregunta con el ceño fruncido, se acerca más a mí con una mirada amenazante, no debería tenerle miedo, después de todo solo es Jake, mi mejor amigo ¿cierto?

-_salí a caminar, te dije que necesitaba un tiempo a solas-_ le respondo tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo, sé que no soy buena mintiendo pero tengo que convencerlo, todo sea por Edward

-_pensé que no regresarías-_

_-te dije que regresaría_

_-¡te escapaste!- _me acusa y me invade la ira, casi olvido lo que me hizo

-_¡cómo te atreviste a mandarme a seguir!- _le grito- _yo no soy una prisionera_

_-quería asegurarme que regresarías, además no debiste escapar- _

-_¿Qué es lo que te pasa Jake?, ¿Por qué te comportas de esa manera?- _pregunto más tranquila, no es buen momento para enojarme con él, necesito su ayuda para llegar a la familia Cullen

-_soy el mismo de siempre- _me dice y toma mi mano, empieza a acariciarla pero por alguna razón ya no siento confianza al tenerlo cerca, una sensación desagradable recorre mi cuerpo, quiero alejarme pero él lo impide- _la que ha cambiado eres tú_

_-nada ha cambiado en mí Jacob_

_-estás diferente, desde anoche cuando te encontré en el jardín, dime la verdad ¿con quién hablabas?- _oh no, me descubrió, tranquila Bella tienes que despistarlo

-_estaba sola_

_-no te creo, toda la semana te veías triste, pero ahora tu expresión, tu mirada es distinta, estás feliz por algo, Isabella necesito que me digas la verdad, ¿ayer viste a alguien?- _vuelve a preguntar y yo solo niego con la cabeza- _anoche al parecer entraron unos ladrones- _¿ladrones? Eso es imposible- _pensamos que tal vez viste a alguien _

_-no vi ni hable con nadie Jacob ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?- _pregunto exasperada

-_ok, te creo, solo estaba preocupado, no quiero ni imaginarme que te hubiera pasado si te encontrabas con ellos_

_-¿con quiénes?_

_-_ _Isabella es mejor que te mantengas al margen de ciertos asuntos _

_-sabes Jacob, no me gustan los misterios_

_-es por tu bien_

_-si fuera por mi bien, me dirías la verdad_

_-solo fueron unos ladrones, pero no lograron entrar así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse- _me asegura y sé que no conseguiré nada más de él al menos por hoy, de alguna forma tengo que lograr que hable, pero ¿Cómo?; empieza a acariciar nuevamente mi mano y se detiene en mis anillos- _ya es hora de que te liberes de esto- _dice empezando a sacar el anillo, rápidamente escondo mi mano

-_¿Qué haces?- _pregunto preocupada

-_creo que es tiempo que me digas porque te casaste, te separaste y viniste acá ¿no crees Isabella?- _dice mirándome a los ojos, yo asiento y ambos nos sentamos en la cama

-_esto no es fácil para mí- _empiezo a hablar pero aún no sé qué decirle ¿la verdad?, no, ahora ya no confío en él, así que tengo que inventar algo

-_¿Por qué te detienes?_

_-porque es complicado Jacob, quiero decírtelo pero algo me lo impide_

_-¿Qué te lo impide?_

_-pienso que ya no eres el de antes y ya no confías en mí, entonces ¿Cómo esperas que pueda confiar en ti?- _pregunto y él se queda pensando, tal vez encontré la manera de que me digas la verdad

-_confío en ti Isabella, siempre ha sido así, desde que éramos niños ¿recuerdas?_

_-sí, pero no me dices la verdad, algo extraño sucede en este castillo y con todos tus socios y no me lo quieres decir_

_-si yo te digo la verdad ¿te quedarías conmigo y me contarías todo lo que te sucede?- _pregunta y yo asiento, es la mejor oferta que puedo recibir, al menos por ahora, claro que me quedaría pero no por él sino por la familia de Edward – _perfecto, pero tendrás que cumplir con tu palabra Isabella- _me advierte y no me puedo sentir más intranquila en este momento- _pero no ahora, tengo una reunión con Aro y sus hermanos, te veo en dos horas en el jardín y ahí hablamos- _dice Jacob, depositando un beso muy cerca de mis labios y luego saliendo de mi habitación, ¡asco! Es lo único que sentí ante su contacto

**Edward POV**

Hace pocas horas que se fue Bella y yo la extraño, pero también tengo miedo ¿y si le pasa algo?, ahora no está en peligro solo mi familia sino también Bella ¿Cómo asegurarme de que está bien? ¿La llamo?, no, eso sería muy arriesgado, tal vez esté con alguien y la descubran

-_Edward me estás poniendo nervioso- _me dice Jasper mientras observa los planos

-_no debí permitir que regrese, es muy peligroso- _digo desesperado

-_ella quiso ayudar, además no le van a hacer daño- _agrega Rose sentándose a mi lado- _parece que el tal Jacob está interesado en ella y no dejará que le hagan nada, solo tranquilízate, ella se comunicará con nosotros cuando pueda _

_-no es tan fácil Rose, ¿te imaginas si se enteran que ellas es mi esposa?_

_-ella no dirá nada, no es tonta Edward, ella sabrá manejar la situación- _dice Rose y en serio quiero creerle pero es muy arriesgado y si le pasa algo, jamás me lo perdonaría

El teléfono de Rosalie empezó a sonar y en la pantalla apareció mi nombre, rápidamente lo tome para contestar

-_Bella ¿estás bien?- _pregunte impaciente

-_sí Edward, estoy bien- _me dijo y pude respirar tranquilamente al menos por ahora

-_estaba tan preocupado_

_-me lo imagine y por eso te llamaba, ¿están Rose y Jasper contigo?_

_-sí ¿quieres hablar con ellos?_

_-me alegraría escucharlos- _dice e inmediatamente pongo el altavoz

-_todos te escuchamos Bella- _le informa Jasper

-_gracias, solo les llamaba para decirles que hable con Jacob y prometió contarme todo la verdad sobre lo que sucede en este castillo, así que tal vez pronto tenga noticias, el teléfono lo voy a tener apagado y escondido, así que si me escriben o llaman y no respondo por favor no se vayan a preocupar- _

-¿_y si necesitas ayuda?- _pregunto preocupado nuevamente

-_yo se los diré, mientras tanto Rose y Jasper les suplico que controlen a Edward y lo vigilen para que no haga nada imprudente _

_-cuenta con ello- _le asegura Rose, Jasper sonríe y yo los fulmino con la mirada

-_¿Cuándo vas a hablar con él?- _pregunta Jasper

-_hoy, en unos minutos más, me pidió que lo viera en el jardín, por cierto me comento que anoche entraron ladrones y me pregunto si no había visto a nadie _

_-¿ladrones?, ¿no creerás que somos ladrones?- _le recrimina Rose

-_claro que no, se los dije, confío en ustedes, solo se los comentaba para que tengan cuidado- _responde Bella y todos le sonreímos aunque ella no pueda vernos

-_¿Jacob no te dijo o hizo algo?- _decido preguntar ya que estoy seguro que algo nos oculta Bella

-_bueno- _ella se pone nerviosa ¿Por qué?- _quiero que estén tranquilos, pues Jacob solo se sigue comportando extraño, me pidió que me quedara con él si me contaba la verdad_

_-no hay trato entonces, Bella debes salir de ahí- _respondo yo inmediatamente, jamás permitiría que ella haga eso

-_Edward será momentáneo, mientras sacamos a tu familia de aquí- _asegura ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- _tranquilo amor, todo estará bien- _dice ella y cuelga

-_ella sabe lo que hace- _dice Rose poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro y yo no digo nada

**Bella POV**

Hablar con Edward me dio seguridad, necesito devolverle a su familia aunque eso sea lo último que haga en la vida, él se lo merece, así que después de esconder el teléfono en la maleta que está en el armario, salgo hacia el jardín para mi encuentro con Jacob, "debes ser valiente" me repito una y otra vez en mi cabeza, me encuentro con Cayo en el salón y a mi mente viene las palabras de Edward "Son peligrosos" me aseguro y yo le creo, lo saludo lo más tranquilamente que puedo y salgo al jardín, él lugar está oscuro pero no veo a nadie, avanzo un poco más y alguien me rodea con sus brazos

-_no te asustes- _me dice Jacob girándome hacia él y besando la comisura de mis labios, yo le sonrío, apartarlo en estos momentos no traería nada bueno

-_no te escuche acercarte- _

_-me di cuenta de eso Isabella, ¿sabes? Me sigues pareciendo extraña, ya no te alejas tanto de mí_

_-debe ser porque decidí confiar en ti y espero que nuestra relación sea igual que antes_

_-será mejor, te lo aseguro- _me dice y no sé si es mi imaginación pero note una amenaza detrás de sus palabras

-_bien, ¿ahora me contarás la verdad?_

_-_ _claro que sí, yo siempre cumplo mi palabra, espero que cumplas la tuya_

_-me quedaré contigo- _le confirmo y él sonríe, rodea mi cintura con su brazo, "es igual que cuando éramos niños" intento convencerme mientras me guía por el jardín, nos detenemos justo en la parte trasera del castillo, escondida entre las plantas, hay una puerta - _¿A dónde vamos?_

_-nos quedaremos aquí, te contaré poco a poco y cuando termine entraremos ahí- _dice señalando la puerta

-_¿A dónde da la puerta?_

_-a un sótano, pero eso no viene al caso ahora- _me guía hasta una banca y ambos nos sentamos, el miedo empieza a hacerse presente -_¿estás temblando?- _dice y es verdad veo como mi mano tiembla

-_tengo frío- _le digo y el me ofrece su chaqueta- _gracias_

_-¿quieres entrar?_

_-solo quiero la verdad_

_-ok- _dice y yo me quedo en silencio para que el continúe, mi cabeza me duele pero no es momento de subir y tomar la medicina, eso lo arruinaría todo y no pienso perder la oportunidad-_ mira Isabella, sé que te sientes incómoda aquí y por eso piensas que hay algo raro pero no es así, los Vulturi son poderosos, es por eso que tienen tanta seguridad y como te dije ayer entraron unas personas, eran unos criminales que quieren dañar a esta familia y a todos los que estamos relacionados con ellos, por eso me preocupe por ti y mande a alguien que te vigile…_

_-dije que quiero la verdad Jacob Black, no más mentiras- _le grito y me levanto de la banca dispuesta a irme ¿Cómo se atreve a inventar eso?, sí, claro Edward, Rosalie y Jasper criminales

-_¿Por qué no me crees?_

_-porque estás actuando extraño desde que llegué aquí y ahora me inventas eso- _le respondo indignada

-_¿Qué tanto sabes Isabella?- _me pregunta y yo me quedo ahí parada mirándolo sin decir nada

-_sé que la familia Vulturi son poderosos pero en el fondo siento que tienen algo de malo, a veces me dan miedo al igual que tú_

_-¿te doy miedo?_

_-sí a veces, no todo el tiempo pero se comportan muy extraño y sí no puedes confiar en mí entonces no vale la pena que me quedé más tiempo_

_-no, por favor no te vayas, te contaré la verdad pero quédate- _me dice mirándome a los ojos y sé que esta vez es sincero, ¡Ay! ¿Por qué el dolor no se va?

-_habla de una vez Jacob, está es tu último oportunidad _

_-¿te quedarás conmigo?_

_-sí_

_-¿para siempre?- _pregunta y ¿acaso tengo más opción?

-_sí- _respondo simplemente

-_entonces ya no necesitarás esto- _me dice señalando el anillo de mi mano, "esto lo hago por ti y tu familia" pienso mientras empiezo a sacarme el anillo, lo guardo en uno de mis bolsillos y miro a Jacob

-_ahora si quiero la verdad- _le digo y el asiente


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Lospersonajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

**Capítulo 10**

**La verdad parte 2**

**POV Bella**

-_ahora si quiero la verdad- _le digo y el asiente

**-**_Isabella a ti es imposible engañarte, es por eso que me gustas, me has gustado desde siempre, y es por eso que me aseguraré de que cumplas, te quedarás conmigo- _dice guiándome nuevamente hacia la banca, veo que la puerta se abre y salen dos jóvenes, una de ellas es Bree y a la otra no la conozco, escucho ruido dentro del lugar pero ambas se van sin decir una sola palabra

-_escuché a alguien gritar- _digo señalando la puerta

-_escucharas muchas cosas, pero si te pone nerviosa podemos regresar a tu habitación_

_-no, aquí estoy bien- _respondo inmediatamente no creo que hagan nada mientras estamos aquí afuera, ¡por favor que no les pase nada a la familia Cullen!

-_está bien, nos quedaremos, como te decía, tienes razón, cambie y mucho en estos últimos años, me hubiera gustado ser siempre el Jacob que conocías así sería más fácil porque ahí me querías más_

_-aún quiero a mi amigo_

_-sabes que quiero ser más que tu amigo_

_-lo sé- _le confirmo con amargura porque sé que tiene razón, si no hubiera cambiado probablemente yo le daría una oportunidad

**POV Jacob**

Ahora es el momento, tengo que contarle la verdad a Isabella, ella entenderá y se quedará conmigo y no con el estúpido de su marido

-_yo no sabía el tipo de negocios que tenía mi papá Isabella, por años creí que era un exitoso empresario sin detenerme a pensar en lo que había detrás de ese éxito y de toda la fortuna que había logrado- _ahora ella me mira con interés, sé perfectamente lo que quiere saber y le daré su información pero ella no podrá irse jamás y no podrá comunicarse con él nuevamente

-_continua por favor- _me dice ella sacándome de mis pensamientos

-_te diré exactamente lo que Billy me dijo cuándo lo descubrí_

**Flashback**

_-¿lo que escuche es cierto?- _pregunte incrédulo a mi padre

-_¿Qué escuchaste?- _dice Billy aun sentado en su escritorio

-_oí cuando hablabas con Aro- _le respondí y ahora sí me prestaba atención-_ el menciono estafas, lavado de dinero, prostitución y asesinatos, exijo una explicación _

_-¿de dónde crees que sale nuestro dinero Jacob?, piensas que la empresa nos da todo lo que tenemos, no seas ingenuo- _

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-el dinero viene de la mafia, de todos esos negocios que acabas de mencionar y muchos más- _responde como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo ¿Qué le pasó a mi papá? ¿desde cuándo está relacionado con ellos?

_-y lo dices así como si nada_

_-no hay otra forma de decirlo, deberías agradecerme por haberte dado todo lo que tienes, cuando tu madre nos abandonó llevándose todo nuestro dinero e incluso dejándonos sin una casa donde vivir no halle otro modo de salir adelante_

_-los Swan nos ofrecieron su ayuda y te ayudaron a iniciar la empresa- _le recordé mientras miraba todo a mi alrededor

_-eso no era suficiente ¿crees que hubiera conseguido todo esto si me hubiera conformado con la pobre ayuda que nos brindaban?_

_-eso no justifica nada_

_-claro que lo justifica, los Vulturi nos ayudaron cuando más lo necesitamos y no te quejes porque gastaste mucho de su dinero y nunca te importo saber de dónde venia_

_-no quiero más de tu dinero- _resolví, no puedo vivir más con él

_-no sabrías vivir sin el dinero, ya te acostumbraste- _dice y por un segundo empiezo a dudar

_-claro que puedo _

_-no y ahora que lo sabes tienes que empezar a trabajar conmigo y con ellos_

_-jamás- _le dije y luego salí de su oficina

**Fin Flashback**

**-**_entonces ¿Por qué estás aquí?- _me pregunta Isabella, el viento sopla y su cabello se mueve, coloco un mechón detrás de su oreja y ella se estremece, mi tacto parece desagradarle pero aun así no pienso apartarla

-_estoy aquí porque Billy tenía razón, no sé vivir sin el dinero que me daba, me acostumbre a los lujos, quiero tenerlo todo, y al no conseguir un buen empleo regresé y empecé a trabajar con ellos, así de simple, me aleje de ti para no causarte daño pero no puedo más, te quiero junto a mí Isabella y ya no me importa nada más- _la abrazo y ella se queda como una estatua, no reacciona, necesita tiempo para procesar la información, "tengo a la familia de tu esposo" quiero decir pero me controlo, sé que aún no es tiempo

-_¿vas a seguir con esto?- _pregunta ella y yo asiento- _¿Por cuánto tiempo?_

_-no lo sé, tal vez siempre- _respondo sinceramente, al menos le debo eso

-_¿por eso me trajiste acá? ¿Para que no pueda escapar?_

_-quería que te quedaras por tu propia voluntad, quería mostrarte el mundo, ahí es cuando llamé a tu casa y me dijeron que te casaste ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso?_

_-yo no te hice nada Jacob, siempre fuimos solo amigos_

_-en nuestras pequeñas conversaciones, jamás mencionaste estar enamorada de nadie, me mentiste, dijiste que solo querías estudiar y graduarte _

_-esas eran mis metas así que no te mentí_

_-jamás lo mencionaste_

_-no tenía por qué hacerlo_

**POV Bella**

No puedo creer lo que escuché, le exigí a Jacob toda la verdad y eso fue lo que obtuve, ¿ahora qué hago?

-_voy a ayudar a divorciarte- _me dice y yo lo veo en shock ¡no puede! ¡No es lo que yo quiero! Pero ¿Cómo se lo digo?

-_no es necesario, ya dije que me quedaría contigo- _por favor que eso sea suficiente, después de todo, él no sabe que me queda poco tiempo y yo no puedo olvidarlo porque este dolor de cabeza no se va

_-pero eso no basta, quiero que te cases conmigo- _

_-¿Qué?_

_-lo que escuchaste, así estaré seguro de que no te marcharás- _ok Bella piensa ¿Qué vas a hacer? Recuerda que todo es por Edward

-_dame tiempo para pensarlo_

_-ok- _responde y se queda en silencio al igual que yo, ya no hay nada que decir y con lo mal que me estoy sintiendo será mejor irme a mi habitación

-¿_te encuentras bien?- _me pregunta preocupado- _estás pálida_

_-solo me duele la cabeza, será mejor que me vaya a descansar- _digo intentando ponerme de pie pero él me detiene

-_¿no quieres saber lo que hay en el sótano?- _me pregunta y yo inmediatamente respondo

-_sí- _necesito confirmar que ahí tienen a la familia Cullen

-_está bien vamos- _me ayuda a ponerme de pie y me guía hasta la puerta, empezamos a acercarnos y mi corazón late a mil por hora, estoy nerviosa, tengo miedo, quiero salir corriendo pero no puedo darme ese lujo, no por ahora

Cuando vamos a llegar veo una sombra asomarse detrás de nosotros, ambos volteamos y veo a la misma chica que antes salió, pero ahora Bree ya no la acompaña

-_¿van a entrar?- _pregunta ella

-_si Jane, ábrenos la puerta- _le ordena Jacob, esperen un momento Jane, si no me equivoco es la hermana de Bree y recuerdo que Jasper las mencionó, dijo que los estaban ayudando pero no confiaban cien por ciento en ellas

-_¿lo sabe el señor Aro?- _pregunta ella

-_por supuesto, ahora ábrenos la puerta- _responde Jacob y ella obedece, se para delante de nosotros y empieza a abrir, bajamos por unas escaleras, las cuales estaban bien iluminadas

Mi dolor de cabeza no disminuía y el hecho de estar tanto bajo estrés no ayudaba en nada, nos detuvimos frente a otra puerta la cual nuevamente fue abierta por Jane, daba a unos pasillos, sin duda me perdería fácilmente, caminamos por uno de ellos hasta llegar nuevamente a otra puerta ¿Qué tan grande es este castillo realmente?, bajamos más escaleras hasta llegar a unos cuartos, que más bien parecían calabozos, desde afuera se podía ver a varias personas ahí, unas encadenadas y otras libres pero en pésimas condiciones, busque los rostros de la familia de Edward las cuales vi en fotografías, lentamente recorrí el lugar con la mirada, hasta que los hallé, no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo mientras todo se empieza a volver oscuro, no puedo sentir nada, solo escucho a Jacob gritando mi nombre a lo lejos

**POV Edward**

-_mira lo que encontré- _grita Rosalie llamando la atención de nosotros, ambos la vemos y ella se acerca

-_¿Qué es eso?- _pregunta Jasper a su hermana

-_estuve revisando todos los papeles que sacamos de tu casa Edward, en donde hablaban sobre los Vulturi-_ explica ella y no sé cuál es la novedad si antes todos leímos esos papeles- _habían unos que estaban destrozados, tome el bote de basura y he estado juntando los pedazos, buscando algún dato que sea útil y hoy finalmente hallé algo _

_-habla de una vez Rose- _le exijo y ella saca unos papeles y empieza a explicarnos

-_esto es el acta de nacimiento de Carlisle y Aro- _dice mostrándonos unos papeles-

_-¿eso que tiene que ver?- _pregunta Jasper

-_esperen porque también hay actas de adopción, como estaban destruidas, pedí a alguien que fuera a averiguar y me enviaran otros- _saca otro sobre con papeles iguales- _todos sabemos que a Carlisle le adoptaron los Cullen pero lo que no sabíamos es que Aro estaba en el mismo orfanato, miren- _dice mostrándonos unas fotos, puedo reconocer a mi papa, pero no a Aro- _envié a alguien a averiguar y le contaron que él y Carlisle fueron amigos a pesar de que Aro era muy problemático, a él lo adoptaron un año después que a tu padre, se seguían frecuentando y dos años después lo trajeron a Italia _

_-¿si eran amigos porque lo secuestraron?- _pregunto porque no entiendo nada- _aunque al menos ya sabemos que existe una conexión entre ellos_

_-espera aún hay más- _dice Rose- _parece que al principio les iban a adoptar a ambos pero finalmente se decidieron solo por Carlisle, la razón aún no lo sé_

_-y Aro quiere vengarse por eso- _intenta adivinar Jasper

-_déjenme terminar primero- _pide Rose y ambos asentimos- _aún falta lo de Esme_

_-¿Qué tiene que ver mi madre en todo esto?-_

_-Los padres de Esme eran amigos de los Vulturi, por eso conoció Aro a Esme y se enamoró de ella, luego él se la presento a Carlisle, cuando Aro se declaró a Esme ella lo rechazó y le confesó que estaba enamorada de su amigo _

_-¿Qué?- _dijimos al unísono Jasper y yo

-_lo que escucharon, aún me van a enviar más información pero por el momento creo que es suficiente, al menos sabemos lo que sucedió- _termina Rosalie

-_sí, pero eso no justifica lo que les han hecho- _respondo yo gritando y sé que mis amigos están de acuerdo conmigo

* * *

Bueno aquí se aclara algunas cosas, espero les guste

¿review?

:)

Nos vemos la proxima


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Lospersonajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

**Capítulo 11**

**Nos descubrieron**

**POV Bella**

¿En dónde estoy?, lo último que recuerdo es haber entrado a ese sótano con Jacob y luego verlos a ellos.

-_¿Dónde están?- _grito mientras abro los ojos desesperada, recorro el lugar con la mirada y estoy en mi habitación y al frente de mí está Jacob con el ceño fruncido

-_¿Dónde están quienes?- _pregunta acercándose más a mí

-_¿Qué me sucedió?- _le digo intentando cambiar la conversación

-_te desmayaste Isabella- _me informa - _¿me vas a decir de una vez lo que sucede?, todos estos días te he visto y extraña y pareces enferma_

_-ayer me diste mucha información en que pensar, eso es todo- _respondo intentando recordar lo que sucedió

-_¿te asustaste?_

_-sí_

_-pero ahora ya no puedes irte- _me recuerda y por más que quiero gritarle, me contengo, él tiene razón, no me puedo ir, pero no justamente por las razones por las que él piensa

-_te dije que no me iría_

_-ya lo sé, pero aun así estaba preocupado- _dice acercándose más para besarme, giro mi cabeza y me besa en la mejilla- _¿hasta cuándo vas a seguir rechazándome?_

_-dame tiempo Jake- _le pido y el parece entender, respira profundamente y se aparta un poco de mí

-_te daré tiempo, pero no mucho- _me asegura- _te sentirás mejor cuando nos vayamos de aquí_

_-¿A dónde?- _pregunto preocupada, no puedo irme hasta no sacarlos de ahí

-_a donde tú quieras, ¿Dónde quieres empezar nuestra nueva vida?- _"lejos de ti" pienso pero solo le sonrío

-_¿hasta cuándo nos quedaremos?_

_-un par de semanas más, tengo algunos asuntos que atender aquí todavía, ya sabes no quiero que nadie se interponga entre nosotros- _responde y me sonríe maliciosamente, el miedo me invade ¿Qué tanto sabe él?, ¿conocerá a Edward?

-_ok- _ le digo, tengo dos semanas para sacarlos de aquí, tengo que hacerlo

-_¿Qué tanto piensas?- _

_-pienso en que hacer estás dos semanas mientras tu atiendes tus negocios _

_-puedes hacer lo que quieras, excepto irte_

_-mmm_

_-¿Qué?_

_-tengo que comunicarme con Rene y Charlie, tal vez estén preocupados ya que perdí mi teléfono_

_-te conseguiré otro o ¿ya conseguiste alguno?- _pregunta y si él sabe lo de Edward ¿Por qué no me lo dice directamente?

-_no he conseguido nada y no te preocupes resolveré mis problemas por mi cuenta- _me levanto de la cama, estoy débil pero ya no soporto estar ahí

-_deberías ver a un médico_

_-no lo necesito, al menos por ahora, Jake ¿vas a estar en este negocio toda tu vida?_

_-sí- _responde y sale de la habitación antes de que pueda decir algo

Una semana ha pasado desde que Jacob me contó la verdad y yo no he podido hacer nada, no me deja sola ni un minuto y si no está él, deja a alguien para que me acompañe, Bree ha estado muy silenciosa, ni siquiera sé si puedo confiar en ella, ¿en serio está ayudando a Edward? Y Edward ¿ni siquiera he podido llamarlo, porque tengo miedo de que alguien escuche, le envié un par de mensajes por la noche pero no es suficiente, debe estar preocupadísimo, desde aquél día no me han permitido acercarme nuevamente al sótano, quiero ayudarlos y asegurarme de que están bien pero ¿Cómo?

-_Isabella- _me llama Jacob, yo lo miro pero esperando que diga algo- _tendré que salir todo el día con los Vulturi- _informa y me lleno de esperanzas, tal vez esta sea mi oportunidad, se acerca a mí y me besa en los labios, por supuesto que no le correspondo- _quisiera llevarte pero hoy es imposible y no te ves particularmente bien, sin duda mañana mismo te llevo al médico, esos dolores de cabeza me están preocupando, te veo en la noche, y no te quedaras sola, Bree te acompañará todo el día- _dice y veo como ella aparece a su lado, yo solo asiento esperando que se vaya, sale frustrado al no recibir respuesta e inmediatamente limpio mis labios, es asqueroso, no puedo soportar que alguien que no sea Edward se acerque a mí

Ella no dice nada y yo tampoco, por la ventana miro como varios coches se alejan

-_¿Cómo lo haces?- _pregunta Bree repentinamente

-_¿hacer qué? _

_-soportarlo- _me mira disgustada- _no sé cómo puedes estar con él _

_-tengo mis razones- _respondo y vuelvo a mirar por la ventana

-_¿lo amas?_

_-no_

_-no me refiero al señor Black en estos momentos, hablo de Edward- _dice y yo la miro asombrada- _sé que eres su esposa_

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_-Jane y yo los estamos ayudando, ahora dime ¿lo amas?_

_-a Edward sí- _respondo firmemente- _¿Por qué los ayudas?_

_-tal vez por la misma razón que tú_

_-¿estás enamorada de Edward?- _pregunto asombrada, esto si no me lo esperaba

-_sí, pero sé que él te ama a ti- _responde y luego quiere seguir pero se queda callada, yo no digo nada esperando que continúe- _Jane y yo hemos trabajado aquí toda la vida, nuestros padres murieron por culpa de los Vulturi, por eso queremos vengarnos de ellos_

_-¿Qué piensan hacer?_

_-los queríamos muertos, pero cuando los Cullen llegaron nos fue imposible ignorar las súplicas de Alice o Esme, ellas nos convencieron de que busquemos a Edward y los ayudemos_

_-¿Qué pasó con el padre y el hermano de Edward?_

_-bueno, ellos no han querido quedarse tranquilos y tuvimos que encadenarlos, Aro odia a Carlisle y no dudo en golpearlo, creo que él es el que está en peor situación, lo mantienen sedado al igual que a Emmett, los vamos ayudar a liberarlos y a cambio Edward nos prometió ayudarnos a destruir a los Vulturi- _esto es peor de lo que imagine

-_¿has hablado con Edward?_

_-no hemos podido salir, pero sería adecuado que vengan hoy ya que no hay muchas personas en el castillo_

_-aún están algunos guardias, sería muy arriesgado para ellos- _le digo y ella asiente- _además pueden regresar en cualquier momento_

_-tenemos que arriesgarnos, aunque no sé cómo comunicarme con él, lo he estado llamando y no responde – _me dice y me preocupo enseguida, él siempre ha contestado, me muevo y tomo el teléfono que escondí, marco el número de Rosalie y nadie responde, luego el de Jasper y ningún resultado ¿les habrá pasado algo?

-_es muy extraño todo esto- _comento y luego resuelvo- _yo misma sacaré a su familia hoy_

_-es peligroso_

_-es lo único que podemos hacer_

_-esperemos un poco, sigamos intentando comunicarnos con él_

_-dos horas, si no responde en ese tiempo, yo me encargaré de sacar a los Cullen de aquí_

_-en ese caso descansa_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-no soy tonta y sé que estás enferma, no sé qué tienes exactamente pero cada día te veo más decaída_

_-no se lo puedes decir a nadie- _le digo y en mi mente empiezo a planear todo lo que debo hacer

**POV Edward**

En toda la semana no he recibido más que un par de mensajes de Bella y Bree no nos ha contactado, algo malo debe estar sucediendo

-_una nota de Jane- _me informa Jasper- _me la entregaron en la recepción y va dirigida ti Edward- _tomo la nota y empiezo a leerla

-_me pide que nos encontremos a las afueras de la ciudad, dice que vaya solo- _les digo a mis amigos

-_mmm esto es demasiado extraño, primero jamás nos han mandado una nota al hotel y segundo ¿Por qué querría que vayas solo?- _pregunta Rosalie desconfiando- _iremos juntos- _resuelve ella y Jasper asiente

_-no lo sé, si pide que vaya solo debe ser por algo_

_-no te dejaremos ir solo- _dice Rosalie, quiero replicar pero ella agrega- _nosotros iremos detrás de ti, pueda que sea una trampa_

_-está bien- _respondo resignado, nada ganaré peleando con ellos

Tomamos nuestras cosas y salimos, voy en un taxi y ellos me siguen muy de cerca, espero que nadie los descubra, el tiempo se pasa relativamente lento, por más que pienso no le encuentro sentido a todo lo que está pasando, cuando llego el lugar está casi vacío, hay un auto esperando del cual baja una persona, pero no es a Jane a quién tengo al frente sino Jacob Black

-_sorprendido de verme Cullen- _dice acercándose a mí- _estoy seguro que sabes quién soy_

_-no sé ni quien eres ni que haces aquí- _le respondo

-_soy el futuro esposo de Isabella_

_-no sé de quién me hablas- _le digo intentando mantener la calma, si él me descubrió no quiero ponerla en peligro

-_sabes perfectamente de quién te hablo, aunque bueno en unos días será tu ex esposa, ella me contó todo y me dijo dónde encontrarte- _eso es imposible, jamás haría eso- _me pidió que te entregue esto- _dice lanzándome su anillo ¿de dónde lo tomo?

-_¿Dónde está Bella?_

_-¿Bella?, así que así la llamas, pues bien hoy en la mañana la dejé en mi cama- _responde sonriendo y yo no puedo más y lo golpeo hasta que caiga al suelo- _por esta vez voy a ignorar el golpe, pero no te atrevas a repetirlo, Isabella es mía, entiéndelo bien _

_-déjala tranquila_

_-no puedo, ella quiere quedarse conmigo y va a ser mi esposa, además disfruto mucho teniéndola entre mis brazos- _y antes que pueda hacer nada lo vuelvo a golpear, él se levanta y saca una pistola- _Aro quería acabar contigo personalmente pero me temo que tendré que adelantarme- _dice apuntándome- _¿sabes? Tu familia te seguirá muy pronto- _termina diciendo antes de escuchar el disparo

**POV Bella**

Pasaron dos horas y no obtuve respuesta de Edward, estoy preocupada por él pero no puedo perder mi tiempo, tengo que sacar a su familia hoy mismo de este lugar, Bree me hablo de unos pasadizos, me dio algunas instrucciones antes de irse de mi habitación, solo me dijo que nos encontraríamos allá y Jane me estaría esperando, con mucho cuidado salgo y camino por uno de los pasillos, sigo las instrucciones de Bree y llego al sótano sin tener la necesidad de utilizar la puerta del jardín, fue fácil, lo complicado debe ser salir de este lugar. Llego hasta las celdas y no veo a nadie, ¿Dónde están todos? Me pregunto, avanzo unos pasos más y me encuentro a Jane en el camino

-_pensé que ya no llegabas-_dice ella y me jala del brazo- _tenemos que hacer esto rápidamente, antes que venga alguien_

_-¿Dónde están los guardias?_

_-Bree intenta distraerlos, pero no podrá darnos mucho tiempo_

Me guía hasta una celda en donde hay dos mujeres, a pesar de su aspecto las reconozco, son Esme y Alice Cullen

-_¿ella es Bella?- _pregunta la pequeña a la que identifico como Alice

-_sí- _responde Jane- _necesitamos salir de aquí inmediatamente- _las ayudamos a incorporarse y vamos a otra celda, en donde están dos hombres encadenados-_no creo que puedan salir, están muy mal y nosotras no los podemos cargar_

_-no los dejaré aquí- _le digo yo y estoy segura que Alice y Esme están de acuerdo conmigo

-_no podemos perder más tiempo- _grita Jane y todos escuchamos pasos acercándose- _lo siento, acaban de perder su oportunidad- _agrega ella, ¿Qué? ¡Y ahora qué hago!

-_pero miren a quién tenemos aquí- _escucho decir a un hombre, reconozco la voz pero no quiero voltear para verlo-

-_intentaron escapar- _informa Jane saliendo de la celda- _pero lo impedimos, ¿Qué quiere que hagamos con Isabella?_

_-nada, por ahora tenemos nueva prisionera- _sentencia él- _se quedarán todos juntos en esta celda por unos días y luego Bella puede reunirse con su esposo_ _en el otro mundo- _¿Bella? ¿Cómo sabe que él me llamaba así? ¿Dónde está Edward? ¿Qué le han hecho?, lagrimas empiezan a acumularse en mis ojos mientras yo volteo para enfrentarme a él

* * *

Espero sus comentarios

:)


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Lospersonajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

**Capítulo 12**

**Ultimátum **

**POV Bella**

_-nada, por ahora tenemos nueva prisionera- _sentencia él- _se quedarán todos juntos en esta celda por unos días y luego Bella puede reunirse con su esposo_ _en el otro mundo- _¿Bella? ¿Cómo sabe que él me llamaba así? ¿Dónde está Edward? ¿Qué le han hecho?, lagrimas empiezan a acumularse en mis ojos mientras yo volteo para enfrentarme a él

Jacob está frente a mí sonriendo, no queda nada del que un día fue mi amigo, en estos momentos no siento más que un inmenso odio por él, pero ¿Por qué está cubierto de sangre?

-_¿te quedaras callada para siempre?- _pregunta él pero no respondo- _¡por favor Isabella! Esperaba algo más de ti, ¿no vas a gritarme?, o ¿Por qué no me preguntas que hice con tu Edward? _

_-_ _¿Qué pasó con Edward?- _pregunta Alice asustada, ella quiere acercarse a Jacob pero yo se lo impido

-_¿Qué le hiciste a Edward?- _exijo saber, ¡por favor que esté bien!

-_simplemente le dije que te casarías conmigo y le devolví su anillo- _responde él y ahí lo recuerdo ¡el anillo! Se me perdí la misma noche en que me lo quite, supongo que me lo quito cuando me desmaye

-_jamás me casaría contigo-_ le digo lo más fríamente posible

-_es una pena escuchar esto porque si no lo haces, te quedarás encerrada por el resto de tus días, a menos que Aro tengo planes para ti- _me había olvidado de los Vulturi hasta que él tuvo la amabilidad de recordármelo

-_¿Dónde están ellos?- _le pregunto

-_encargándose de algunos negocios, pero no te preocupes que pronto llegaran y decidirá qué hacer con estás personas, hasta donde tengo entendido este era su último día-_

-_te odio Jacob Black- _le grito

-_al menos sientes algo- _me responde él ocultando su sonrisa y cruzándose de brazos- _mmm ¿Qué será bueno hacer contigo?- _pregunta empieza a mirarme de arriba a abajo y yo tiemblo, lo admito tengo miedo- _pero tal vez te dé algo de tiempo para reconsiderar tus sentimientos, disfruta tu celda- _dice y desaparece de mi vista

Alice empieza a llorar y abraza a Esme, mis lágrimas tampoco tardan en hacer acto de presencia ¿Dónde estás Edward?, ven, por favor te necesito; antes de irse Jane deja caer "accidentalmente" unas llaves dentro de la celda, las cuales resultaron servir para desencadenar a Carlisle y Emmett.

-_¡Isabella!- _escucho a alguien gritar pero no reconozco la voz- _no nos escucha- _dice la misma persona, así que lentamente levanto la mirada, ella se acerca y me abraza y yo empiezo a llorar- _tranquila hija, todo va a estar bien, estoy segura que Edward está a salvo- _me dice Esme tratando de tranquilizarme

-_¿puedo llamarte Bella?- _me pregunta Alice y yo asiento

-_¿Cómo saben quién soy?- _pregunto y ellas me sonríen

-_Bree y Jane nos contaron que tú eras la esposa de mi hijo, es lo único que sabemos, pero él jamás nos habló de ti- _esto último me sonó a reproche, seguro que cuando veamos a Edward todos le reclamaran eso, tienes que estar bien Edward

-_nos conocimos hace un mes- _les respondo y todos ellas me miran sorprendidos, incluso Carlisle que estaba acostado e incluso pensé que dormía

-_ustedes si fueron rápidos- _dice Emmett sonriendo y yo me sonrojo, aún en esta situación estar con ellos me sosegaba

-_lamento no poder sacarlos de aquí- _les digo avergonzada, baje la cabeza porque no quería mirarlos a los ojos

-_hiciste lo que pudiste- _dice Alice mientras me abraza- _ya verás que todo va a salir bien y además al menos ahora todos estamos juntos_

_-escucharon a Jacob, cuando venga Aro- _empiezo a decir pero no puedo terminar, la idea de que algo les pase es insoportable- _yo le prometí a Edward que los ayudaría _

_-y lo hiciste, pero no podemos irnos mientras ellos- _señala a Emmett y Carlisle- _estén así de lastimados, no podemos dejarlos aquí_

_-debieron escapar cuando tuvieron oportunidad- _habla Carlisle por primera vez- _me sentiría mejor si ustedes estuvieran a salvo_

_-jamás los abandonaría- _replica Esme y se sienta junto a su esposo- _no podría vivir sin ustedes_

_-somos una familia y debemos mantenernos unidos- _agrega Alice, se levanta y va junto a su familia, los abraza, Emmett se queja del dolor pero igual abraza a su hermana, si, definitivamente no me lo perdonaría si dejo a Edward sin algún miembro de su familia- _ven Bella, ahora también eres parte de la familia_

Las horas pasan y me quedo dormida no sé por cuanto tiempo, ni siquiera sé si es de día o de noche, me despierto al escuchar un ruido, abro los ojos y en frente de mí está Jacob sosteniendo un plato de comida

-_¿Cómo dormiste Isabella o te gusta más Bella?- _pregunta sonriendo, miro a mi alrededor y veo que todos han despertado, nadie dice nada

-_para ti soy Isabella- _le grito y me aparto antes de que se acerque más, pero él avanza unos pasos y me extiende el plato- _¿Dónde está su comida?- _pregunto mirando a los Cullen

-_no me encargaré de ellos Isabella, eso no es mi asunto, solo quiero que tú estés bien mientras valoras tus opciones- _responde, tomo el plato y lo deposito en el suelo- _volveré más tarde para ver como sigues, te informo que los Vulturi regresaron y por la tarde vendrán a visitarlos, te recomiendo que para entonces ya hayas tomado una decisión- _intenta besarme pero yo me aparto, él se enoja y quiere obligarme pero Emmett se levanta e intenta protegerme- _no estarás con ellos mucho tiempo- _agrega él y se va

-_¿estás bien Bella?- _pregunta preocupada Esme y yo asiento

-_al menos tenemos algo de comida- _digo mostrándoles el plato- _deberían comer ustedes, necesitan recobrar un poco de fuerza_

_-nos alcanzará para todos- _responde Esme

-_estoy segura que mi hermano vendrá por nosotros- _agrega Alice sonriendo y por alguna razón yo le creo

-_necesitamos escapar, debe haber alguna manera de escapar- _insisto mientras ellos niegan

-_lo intentamos todo Bella- _dice Esme- _y lo único que conseguimos es que golpearan a Carlisle y Emmett_

_-al menos las mantuvimos a salvo-_ agrega Emmett y yo le sonrío, estoy segura que está orgulloso por haber defendido a su madre y hermana

-_¿Cómo se conocieron?- _pregunta Esme, intenta cambiar el tema de conversación pero en el fondo parece impaciente por conocer mi historia con Edward

-_en un avión, él se sentó junto a mí y conversamos y bueno creo que fue amor a primera vista- _le respondo sonriendo, pensar en Edward siempre me hace sentir mejor- _nos casamos tres días después_

_-¿Por qué tan rápido?- _pregunta Alice y antes que pueda responder ella continua- _seguro que el idiota de mi hermano no te dio el matrimonio que mereces, ¿tres días? ¿Qué pudo hacer en tres días?, pero no te preocupes Bella cuando salgamos de aquí yo les prepare una gran celebración y si es necesario se volverán a casar, ¿no fue por la iglesia cierto?- _pregunta y yo niego- _oh, en ese caso tendré que prepararlo todo, me tomará al menos seis meses para que sea algo decente- _¿seis meses? Me repito en mi mente, yo no tengo ese tiempo, a lo mucho cuatro meses más

-_¿no te gusta la idea?- _pregunta Esme y ¿Cómo le digo que para ese tiempo ya estaré muerta?, no, no puedo decírselos

-_me encantaría todo eso, pero es que yo no puedo aceptarlo-_ les respondo y las lágrimas empiezan a acumularse en mis ojos, la cabeza empieza a dolor pero ¡no me he tomado la medicina desde ayer!, maldito Jacob

-_¿te encuentras bien?- _pregunta Emmett sosteniéndome ¿a qué momento se acercó a mí?

-_sí, solo me duele un poco la cabeza- _les digo y me siento en el suelo, cierro los ojos intentando calmarme

-_tal vez deberías intentar dormir un poco- _escucho decir a alguien a lo lejos mientras pierdo la conciencia

¿Por qué no desaparece el dolor?, me pregunto mientras intento recordar que fue lo que sucedió, esto de desmayarme se está haciendo costumbre, pero no puedo evitarlo, al menos no he vomitado en las últimas horas, de seguro Edward insistiría en que vaya a ver al médico y empezaríamos a pelearnos

-_está despertando-_ escucho la voz de Carlisle y abro los ojos, todos están a mi alrededor mirándome preocupados y aliviados al mismo tiempo- _¿Qué sucedió?_

_-simplemente no me siento bien, gracias Carlisle, solo es un dolor de cabeza- _le respondo pero él parece saber algo más

-_soy médico- _me informa y bueno que sea médico no significa que pueda descubrir lo que tengo ¿o sí?

-_solo necesito mi medicina-_ empiezo a decir pero escucho unos pasos acercarse, todos nos ponemos de pie de inmediato, bueno yo me demoro y Emmett me ayuda a incorporarme

Pocos segundos después veo a Aro, Cayo, Marco y Jacob en frente de nosotros, todos vestidos de negro y sonriendo

-_todos los Cullen reunidos- _dice Aro mordazmente-

_-¿Qué quieres Aro?- _grita Esme enojada poniéndose al frente de nosotros

-_Esme querida, cuida tus modales, solo los visitamos por cortesía- _responde Aro tranquilamente

-_Aro deja de jugar, decide de una vez que hacer con ellos- _exige Cayo- _no podemos tenerlos aquí por siempre_

_-primero lo primero, debemos darles el pésame por la muerte de Edward- _responde Aro y si no fuera porque Emmett me sujeta me hubiera vuelto a desmayar, ¡no! ¡Edward no puede estar muerto!

-_¿Qué le hiciste?- _le pregunto

-_no Isabella, nosotros no hemos hecho nada, hubiera querido tener algo que ver pero esta vez fue Jacob, tal vez él pueda responderte-_ termina él y yo miro a Jacob con odio, quiero golpearlo, gritarle, matarlo, él no tenía derecho de hacer nada, veo a Jacob nervioso por alguna razón

-_Edward no está muerto- _escucho gritar a Alice- _ustedes no le pudieron haber hecho nada, si dicen que está muerto denme pruebas-_ pide Alice y yo no puedo ni siquiera articular palabra, solo siento las lágrimas resbalar por mi rostro, pero ¿quiero alguna prueba de que está muerto? No, claro que no quiero eso, porque al menos quiero tener la esperanza de que esté con vida ¿Qué pasó con Jasper y Rosalie?, desde que estoy aquí nadie los ha mencionada ¿los Cullen saben que ellos también están aquí?, no lo sé, pero este no es el mejor momento para preguntarles

-_Isabella habla de una vez- _me exige Jacob pero yo ni siquiera sé lo que dijo antes, miro a mi alrededor y veo que Cayo y Marco se han ido, a ellos no les interesa lo que pase con nosotros

-_¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?- _pregunta Esme mirando a Aro

-_no puedo retenerlos más tiempo, es peligroso así que simplemente seré amable y les reuniré junto con Edward-_ responde y miro a los Cullen, en sus rostros veo enojo, rabia, tristeza, desesperación y al mismo tiempo resignación, si todos van a morir, espero que me lleven con ellos, de todos modos es difícil con mi enfermedad, solo estaría adelantando un poco los acontecimientos

-_¿cuándo morirán?- _pregunta Jacob

_Esta misma noche, así que disfruten el tiempo que les queda- _responde Aro y luego sale de la habitación, solo queda Jacob quién se mantiene alejado

-_Isabella por favor, solo dime que te quedarás a mi lado y saldrás de aquí, de lo contrario correrás la misma suerte que ellos_ –me dice Jacob y sé que me dice la verdad, pero irme con él me da más miedo que morir

-_me quedaré con ellos, son mi familia- _le respondo y él me mira incrédulo

-_¡por Dios!, debes estar bromeando apenas los conoces, no puedes quedarte con ellos, o vas a morir ¿Qué no lo entiendes?- _pregunto exasperado pero mi decisión está tomada

_-lo entiendo perfectamente, pero jamás me iré contigo, porque estoy enamorada de Edward, entiéndelo de una buena vez- _quiere acercarse pero lo veo dudar- _quiero saber ¿Por qué dicen que Edward está muerto?_

_-eso no es asunto tuyo, confórmate con saber que me reuní con él ayer_

_-¿Qué le hiciste?_

_-¿Qué piensas que le hice?- _me pregunta y yo no quiero responder- _vamos Isabella, no hay mucho tiempo, debes venir conmigo- _su voz suena a súplica

-_me quedaré con ellos- _resuelvo y el frunce el ceño

-_entonces disfruten de sus últimas horas juntos- _grita antes de desaparecer por los pasillos 

* * *

Espero les guste

Por favor deje sus comentarios

nos vemos en el proximo capitulo

:)


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Lospersonajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

**Capítulo 13**

**Recuerdos **

**POV Bella**

-_Bella, quizá sea mejor que vayas con él- _me dice Esme ¿acaso se volvió loca?- _estarás segura de ese modo _

_-no creo que "segura" sea la palabra adecuada, sé lo que él quiere de mí- _les respondo y ellos entienden pero no dicen nada

-_querías mucho a mi hijo- _dice Carlisle

-_yo lo amo- _le respondo, no quiero que hablen en pasado porque algo me dice que Edward está a salvo, tiene que estar a salvo

-_lamento mucho por todo lo que te hemos hecho pasar- _se disculpa Esme mirándome apenada, sé que se sienten culpables

-_yo vine aquí por mi propia voluntad- _sonrío intentando tranquilizarlos- _me alegra mucho conocerlos a pesar de las circunstancias- _

**POV Alice**

Con razón Edward la eligió, ella es tan buena y se arriesgó por nosotros, además noto que es sincera cuando habla de sus sentimientos por mi hermano, ella verdaderamente lo ama, no sé como pero estoy segura que saldremos vivos de aquí, Edward no está muerto, él jamás nos dejaría aquí encerrados y menos sabiendo que Bella está con nosotros, disfrutaré mucho organizando su matrimonio, la sola idea me pone feliz

-_Bella, serás mi mejor amiga a partir de ahora, claro junto con Rose- _le digo y la abrazo, noto tristeza en el rostro de ella, tal vez no es tan optimista como yo

-_Rose también me agrada- _respondo y todos la regresamos a ver

-_¿conoces a Rosalie Hale?- _pregunta Emmett esperanzado por tener noticias de su novia ¡un momento! Si conoce a Rose también debe conocer a mi Jazz

-_ellos estaban cuando me case con Edward y luego fuimos a su casa por una semana, mientras arreglaban todo el asunto de la herencia y bueno planeaban el viaje- _responde y yo me quedo sin palabras ¿de qué herencia está hablando?

-_¿ellos también están aquí?- _pregunta Esme y Bella asiente- _¿estaban con Edward?- _y vuelve a asentir

-_por eso me parece extraño que nadie los haya mencionado hasta ahora- _termina Bella y todos nos quedamos callados, esto es lo que necesitaba para que mi esperanza aumentara, seguro ellos ayudaron a Edward y pronto nos sacaran de aquí-

_-¡No!, Rose debe alejarse ¿Cómo es posible que Edward haya sido tan irresponsable y la haya traída acá?- _protesta Emmett adolorido

-_ella insistió en venir y creo que averiguaron algo del porque están aquí- _dice Bella y nos mira a todos, nosotros sabíamos perfectamente porque estábamos aquí

**POV Esme**

-¿_quieres conocer la verdad Bella?- _le pregunto y ella asiente, debo contarle, al menos eso puedo hacer por ella – _entonces escucha atentamente _

**_Flashback_**

Estábamos alistándonos para asistir a la graduación de Edward, él había salido temprano, Alice me llevó a su habitación aún no decidía que vestir y yo estaba ayudándola, Emmett estaba junto con Carlisle en la biblioteca revisando unos papeles que había recibido, cuando escuchamos un ruido, nos acercamos a la ventana y vimos varios autos estacionarse, casi al instante escuchamos unos disparos, varias personas entraron a la casa, Alice se vistió con lo primero que encontró y nos escondimos en su armario, por varios minutos oímos como rompían cosas, golpes, gritos, mi pobre hija empezó a llorar y yo solo la abrazaba intentando tranquilizarla para que nadie nos escuche, dos personas entraron en la habitación de Alice, revisaron todo el cuarto, destruyeron lo que encontraban a su paso hasta que hallaron nuestro escondite, nos miraban con malicia mientras sonreían, puse a mi hija detrás de mí para protegerla pero no pude hacer mucho, los dos hombres nos sacaron de ahí, forcejeamos pero no por mucho ya que ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta cuando quedamos inconscientes. Cuando desperté estaba en esta celda junto con Alice, ella aún estaba inconsciente por todos los calmantes que usaron en nosotras, pero no sabía en donde estaban Carlisle y Emmett, incluso Edward, no tenía idea de donde estaba él

-_veo que has despertado- _me dijo Aro, al principio no lo reconocí por la oscuridad pero luego estaba tan claro

-_¡Aro, que nos has hecho!- _respondí sosteniendo a Alice en mis brazos

-_Esme, la última vez que te vi, recuerdo haberte advertido que me vengaría- _

-_¿Dónde está Carlisle y mis hijos?_

_-ellos se pusieron difíciles así que tuvimos que recurrir a la fuerza, pero no te preocupes no están muertos todavía _

_-¿Qué piensas hacer con nosotros?_

_-aún no lo he decidido, sé lo que quiero hacer contigo, incluso tu hija serviría para uno de mis negocios, pero tu hijo y tu esposo no me servirán por mucho _

_-a mi hija no la tocas- _le grite, jamás dejaría que nadie la dañara, pero dijo hijo, así que por lo menos Edward debe estar a salvo

-_yo haré lo que me plazca con ustedes- _responde él- _pero veo que estás enterada de cuáles son mis negocios_

_-no es difícil adivinar_

_-sé que nos investigaron Esme, es más yo mismo les envié toda la información, solo para que estuvieran preparados pero no tomaron la precaución necesario, si me hubieras elegido a mí nada de esto estaría pasando_

_-no te amo Aro, ¿Cuándo lo vas a entender?_

_-ahora ya no importa, no quiero tu amor, solo quiero tu cuerpo y bueno luego veremos que hacer contigo, pero el destino de tu linda familia está decidido, y no creas que me he olvidado de tu otro hijo, lo dejé sin nada, pero aun así pienso que vendrá a buscarlos, es tan tonto como Carlisle _

_-me tienes aquí, deja a mi familia en paz_

_-no, eso sería demasiado fácil para mi amigo, quiero que sufra_

_-haré lo que sea por ellos_

_-no me puedes ofrecer nada que no pueda conseguir a la fuerza- _me advierte y sin decir nada más se va

Pasaron varias horas y Alice despertó, estaba desesperada y no paraba de llorar, pero poco a poco se fue calmando y asimilando la situación, al poco tiempo Jane y Bree empezaron a frecuentar el lugar, nos traían comida y agua, empezamos a hablar y nos daban noticias y recados de Carlisle y Emmett, después de tantos ruegos de Alice accedieron a ayudarnos y buscaron a Edward, fue algo difícil ya que no estaba en casa, pero en la casa de los Hale consiguieron su nuevo número, poco a poco nos fue trayendo noticias de él 

-_¿Dónde está él?- _pregunte un tanto aliviada y asustada, no quería que a él también lo atraparan, el merecía ser libre

-_acaba de llegar a España- _me informo Jane- _Bree y yo iremos a verlo_

_-por favor ayúdalo- _le rogo Alice con lágrimas en los ojos

-_ya hablamos de eso y nosotras haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos, alguien vendrá a vigilarlos mientras nosotras no estamos, a ellos no les pueden decir nada, no hablen si es posible en su presencia, puede ser muy peligroso_

_-nosotras no diremos nada_

-_¿Cómo está él?- _pregunto a Jane, me dijeron que regreso de su viaje anoche así que estaba impaciente por volverla a ver

-_el sábado intentaremos sacarlos de aquí durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de Aro, así que deben estar preparados para cualquier cosa que pueda suceder_

_-¿te dijo algo?_

_-no hablamos mucho, solo le asegure que estaban con vida aunque parecía no creerme, dijo que necesitaba pruebas y le entregue la invitación para que pueda entrar al castillo _

_-debiste llevar fotos, él es muy desconfiado_

_-en este caso no tiene opción, debe confiar en nosotras, lo que me recuerda, de ahora en adelante Bree no vendrá porque debe estar al pendiente de la prometida o novia de uno de los socios de los Vulturi_

_-debe ser una de esas chicas que solo buscan dinero, no creo que nadie se pueda enamorar de unos hombres como ellos-_

_-el plan se cancela- _dijo Jane mientras tomaba un sobre su un escritorio, ahí guardo las fotos que días antes nos tomo

-_¿Qué salió mal?- _pregunto Alice

-_alguien dio la voz de alarma, no sé exactamente lo que está pasando, pero no podrán salir está noche, le entregaré esto a Edward como prueba y luego pensaremos en algo más- _Jane salió apresuradamente

-_¡por favor que Edward esté bien!- _repetía Alice una y otra vez y yo en mis pensamientos rezaba para que así fuera

-_es la esposa de su hijo- _nos informó Jane entrando a la celda con nuestra comida

-_¿Qué?- _preguntamos al unísono mi hija y yo

-_Isabella Swan, la supuesta novia de Jacob Black, es la esposa de Edward, está aquí para ayudarlos a escapar_

_-¿están seguros?_

_-está confirmado_

_-yo ni siquiera sabía que tuviera novia- _le respondo y lo único que pienso es ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado encerrada?

-_él la llama Bella, pero no hemos hablado con ella, casi no le dejan sola, Bree está con ella, pero parece demasiado cuidadosa _

**_Fin Flashback_**

_-Al poco tiempo Bree nos informó que intentarían sacar nuevamente y bueno ya sabes lo que pasó porque ahora estás encerrada junto a nosotros- _termino de decir

**POV Bree**

Esta es la ocasión perfecta para nuestra venganza, no habrá más oportunidades, la vida de los Vulturi termina aquí aunque probablemente la nuestra también

-_¿lista Bree?- _pregunta mi hermana

-_sí- _respondo mientras escondo mi arma al igual que ella

-_recuerda, no podemos fallar, de esto depende no solo nuestras vidas sino también la de los Cullen, al menos debemos asegurarnos que ellos salgan libres-_ me respondo, estoy segura que ella no piensa salir con vida

_-lo sé Jane, puedes estar tranquila, tengo presente los motivos que nos llevan a hacer esto- _respondo mientras los recuerdos se acumulan en mi mente, tenía 10 años cuando todo sucedió

**Flashback**

Desde que tengo memoria he estado en este castillo con mi hermana Jane y mis padres Carmen y Eleazar, ellos siempre nos han querido mantener alejados de los Vulturi por eso nunca nos permitieron acercarnos, solo trabajábamos en la cocina ayudando a Mamá, jamás entramos a la casa

-_Bree algo malo está pasando- _me dice Jane, yo la miro y ella parece asustada

-_¿Qué pasa?- _pregunto pero ella me calla enseguida, Jane es un año mayor que yo y siempre anda dándome órdenes, me lleva a la cocina y me deja ahí mientras ella va a buscar a nuestros padres, pero yo la sigo, no puedo simplemente quedarme esperando

-_Bree vuelve a la cocina- _me dice Jane, lo dice calmadamente pero veo que está enojada

-_no, yo también quiero ir- _me quejo y ambas caminamos hacia donde se escuchaban los gritos

-_Jamás debieron traicionarnos- _gritó Aro apuntando con una pistola a mi papá, pero ¿Dónde estaba mi mamá?

Jane ahogo un grito y luego vi para donde estaba viendo ella, mi mamá estaba en el piso, sobre un charco de sangre, corrí hacia ella

-_mamá- _grite y empecé a llorar, mi papá quiso acercarse pero no se lo permitieron, en cambio Jane si me abrazó, ella también lloraba pero aparte del dolor puede notar que sentía miedo

-_ellas no tienen nada que ver- _decía mi padre a lo lejos y antes que pueda darme cuenta, escuche un disparo y lo vi caer al suelo, luego nos llevaron hacia una habitación de la casa y nos encerraron, durante días no paré de llorar, Jane me consoló y me pidió que sea fuerte, no recibimos comida, hasta que un día lo vimos entrar, era Aro

-_a partir de ahora trabajaran para nosotros- _nos informó y ninguna de nosotras hablo, luego entraron sus hermanos, Cayo y Marco, nos llevaron a habitaciones separadas y nos violaron, dijeron que no servíamos para sus negocios y nos dejaron trabajando en la casa y cada vez que podían abusaban de nosotras

**Fin Flashback **

**POV Carlisle**

Cuando Esme termino de contar sobre el secuestro, Bella parecía abrumada, confundida pero sé también que está enferma, estás últimas horas he notado algunos síntomas en ella, algo está ocultando

-_¿hay algo más?- _pregunta Bella a Esme y ella me mira confundida- _me han contado sobre como los secuestraron, pero ¿Cómo empezó todo esto? _

_-lo sé Bella_, _y te lo voy a contar- _escucho decir a Esme

-_no Esme, creo que soy el más adecuado para contárselo- _agrego yo y mi esposa asiente

**Flashback**

Viví en un orfanato toda mi vida junto a mi amigo Aro, a él todos le tenían miedo porque le gustaba pelear con todos y por cualquier motivo, yo era su único amigo, estaba enojado siempre porque en los 14 años que tengo yo y 15 que tiene él aquí nadie nos ha adoptado, lo que para mí está bien ya que así no lo dejaría solo. Hace un par de semanas que los señores Cullen nos han venido a visitar, ellos son buenas personas, y por alguna razón quieren convertirse en nuestros padres, aún no han decido si nos adoptan a ambos o solo a mí, les rogué para que nos llevaran a ambos.

-_Aro ¿Qué te pasó?- _pregunte al ver a mi amigo entrar cubierto de sangre

-_Me pelee con James, él quedó peor que yo- _respondió orgulloso de sí mismo

-_nunca cambiaras ¿cierto?_

_-deberías saberlo Carlisle, no soy tan pacífico como tú_

En ese momento entraron los señores Cullen junto con la directora del orfanato, vieron a Aro y se escandalizaron, luego me vieron a mí y se fueron, pensé que ya no nos iban a adoptar pero no fue así, a la siguiente semana me llevaron con ellos, Aro se enojó muchísimo conmigo y me dio una paliza antes de salir de ahí.

Pasaron los días y regresé a visitar a Aro, ya no estaba molesto conmigo, al menos eso decía pero en fondo sabía que mentía aunque en ese momento no quise aceptarlo, al año lo adoptaron los Vulturi y estudiamos en el mismo instituto, él seguía siendo violento con nuestros compañeros y nuevamente todos huían de él, empecé a alejarme poco a poco. Un día, el insistió en que fuera a visitar a su casa y yo accedí, estaba muy entusiasmado, cuando llegué vi a su lado a la mujer más hermosa del mundo, me sonreía mientras me acercaba, me presento a su amiga Esme y desde el primer momento no pude dejar de admirarla, no solo era hermosa sino también inteligente y de buenos sentimientos. Sin proponerlo me enamore de ella y algo me decía que correspondía mis sentimientos, así que la invite a salir y la lleve al parque.

-_Hola- _me dijo al llegar, se veía tan adorable

-_hola- _estaba tan nervioso- _Esme, estás hermosa_

_-gracias- _me respondió sonriendo – _y aquí me tienes ¿Qué era lo importante que querías decirme?_

_-en realidad quería preguntarte-_

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿quieres ser mi novia?- _pregunte rápidamente, no quería esperar más tiempo, ella se acercó y me besó, no me lo esperaba, pero lo que tampoco me esperaba era ver a Aro parado frente a nosotros, notablemente enojado, instintivamente puse a Esme detrás de mí

-_¿se están divirtiendo?- _nos preguntó acercándose a nosotros

-¿Qué_ estás haciendo aquí Aro?- _pregunto Esme

-_solo vine a ver con mis propios ojos él porque de tu rechazo- _dijo él y yo me quedé sorprendido, nunca me dijo que le gustaba Esme, ahora su enojo era evidente y se lanzó sobre mí, empezamos a pelear, obviamente él tenía ventaja

Después de un gran escándalo sobre drogas en el que estuvo involucrado Aro, decidieron sacarlo del país, pero no se fue sin antes visitarnos. Esme y yo salíamos del instituto y él nos esperaba en la entrada

-_ya no saludas a tus amigos- _dijo Aro

-_¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-solo vine para despedirme, me imagino que saben que me marcho, pero eso sí, jamás cometan el error de olvidarse de mí, porque me vengaré, tarde o temprano me vengaré- _grito antes de subirse a su motocicleta y marcharse

Pasaron los años, me recibí como médico y Esme como diseñadora de interiores, nos casamos y al poco tiempo nació Emmett, éramos una familia feliz, pero al poco tiempo empezaron a llegar amenazas, al principio no supe quién era pero después Aro nos dio una pista y envié a investigarlo, no fue difícil conseguir información, lo que me pareció extraño, tal vez él quería que tuviéramos esa información, los años transcurrieron y no pasó nada más, solo simples notas amenazando, Edward y Alice habían llegado y pronto olvidamos todo. Vivimos felices por mucho tiempo, nuestros hijos crecieron al mismo tiempo que nosotros íbamos envejeciendo, todo estaba bien, hasta que llegó el día de la graduación de Edward, se recibía como médico, él salió temprano y nosotros los alcanzaríamos después, ese día llegó un sobre, Emmett y yo lo llevamos a la biblioteca, era de Aro, frente a mí tenía varios papeles y lo que vi no me lo habría imaginado nunca

-_¿Qué sucede papá?- _pregunto Emmett preocupado, se sentó frente a mí y tomo los papeles- _¿Quién es Aro Vulturi?- _obviamente no lo conocía, cuando eran niños les hablamos algo de él, pero de eso ya mucho tiempo- _¿es tu hermano?- _pregunto mientras revisaba los mismos papeles que yo, y sí, eso es lo que decían los papeles, que Aro y yo éramos hermanos, nos habían dejado en el orfanato, cuando él tenía un año y yo apenas había nacido, según esto los Vulturi era nuestra verdadera familia, por eso lo habían adoptado, pero no tengo manera de confirmarlo y al mismo tiempo no me interesa, hace tiempo que decidí que él no será parte de mi vida ni de mi familia

-_No lo sé Emmett, esto también es nuevo para mí, debemos revisar estos papeles pero más tarde, Edward debe estar esperándonos _

_-él te odia-_ me dijo mi hijo mostrándome las mismas notas amenazantes que había recibido hace tiempo- _mira, tiene toda nuestra información y fotos de nosotros y mira esta nota- _dice y veo claramente lo que decía

-_te dije que me vengaría- _decía la nota, cuando termine de leerla, varios coches se estacionaron al frente de la casa y las personas entraron, rompieron puertas y ventanas y nos apuntaron con armas, quisimos oponernos y nos golpearon hasta dejarnos inconscientes, solo esperaba que se conformaran con nosotros y no hallaran a Esme y Alice

**Fin Flashback**

Cuando termine, vi la expresión de mi familia, desde que nos encerraron no había un día que no pensara que fue mi culpa, pero Emmett siempre me contradecía, esta es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que veo a Esme y Alice y ahora también está Bella, nadie me juzgo, solo recibí un abrazo por parte de mi familia

**POV Bella**

Puedo ver el amor que se tiene está familia, y no quiero aceptar que este sea su final, ellos merecen ser libres y haré lo posible por lograrlo

-_Isabella- _escucho a Jacob llamarme

-_Jacob- _respondo tristemente, no quiero hablar con él, solo necesito pensar en cómo sacarlos de aquí 

-_debes venir conmigo ahora- _me ordena pero yo lo ignoro, no tengo tiempo para pelear con él- _te van a matar Isabella_

_-me quedaré con ellos- _le respondo y el parece cada vez más molesto

-_tu vida está en peligro ¿Qué no lo entiendes?- _pregunta exasperado

-_será peor si me voy contigo_

_-¿tanto me odias?_

_-sí_

_-¿Qué hago para que vengas conmigo?, piensa en Rene y en Charlie- _me pide, y es cierto, hasta ahora no me detuve a pensar en cómo se sentirán, pero ¿Cuál es la diferencia?, no me quedan más que cuatro o cinco meses de vida, pero ellos no lo saben- _pídeme lo que sea y lo cumpliré, solo ven conmigo_

_-¿lo que sea?- _pregunto y él parece aliviado al escuchar eso

-_lo que sea_

_-quiero que ellos queden libres- _señalo a todos los Cullen y ellos me miran asombrados al igual que mi antiguo amigo

-_no está en mis manos Isabella- _me responde y yo me resigno a quedarme acá, pero luego agrega- _los ayudaré a escapar con dos condiciones_

_-lo que sea- _respondo decidido, no estoy en condiciones de negociar ni perder más tiempo

-_primero que jamás nadie mencione que los ayude- _yo solo asiento, sé que ellos también estarán de acuerdo- _y segundo, tú te vas conmigo, serás mi mujer_

_-acepto- _digo yo

-_no Bella, no puedes hacer eso- _me dice Alice- _nosotros estaremos bien, por favor piensa en Edward_

_-nunca he dejado de pensar en él- _les digo a todos, incluso a Jacob- _por lo mismo, no puedo permitir que algo les suceda, mi decisión está tomada, ahora sí Jacob, sácalos de aquí y me iré contigo_

-_dame una hora y tendré todo listo- _dice Jake antes de desaparecer de nuestra vista

-_Bella no, te estás condenando a vivir con él para siempre, ¿sabes a qué se dedica?- _pregunta Esme creo que tiene la esperanza de que cambie de opinión

-_sé perfectamente en que me estoy metiendo, por favor, busquen a Edward, tengo el presentimiento de que sigue con vida, hagan lo que sea necesario, pero que no me siga, sería peligroso para él, por favor- _les suplico

-_no prometo nada- _dice Emmett- _porque yo mismo lo ayudaría a ir tras de ti_

_-no lo hagan por favor, yo estaré bien, será solo unos meses- _

-_no Bella, él no te dejará ir en unos meses- _intenta Carlisle, quiere que recapacite, pero lo que ellos no saben es que en unos meses mi vida acabaría, si se los digo tal vez se sientan menos culpables

-_yo me las arreglare, no se preocupen por mí, solo cuiden de Edward y cuídense ustedes-_

En la siguiente hora intentan persuadirme para que cambie de opinión, es en vano, no quiero dar explicaciones, los ignoro y me concentró en pensar en Edward hasta que escucho a alguien aproximarse, ahí está Jacob y tiene llaves en sus manos

-_Aro vendrá en un par de horas, no hay mucha vigilancia, necesitaran esto- _dice entregándole el mismo mapa que hace poco tenía Edward y dos pistolas- _les dejara la celda abierta, tendrán que esperar unos minutos para salir, primero iremos Bella y yo_

_-Soy Isabella para ti- _le recuerdo

-_como sea, Aro sabe que vienes conmigo, vamos a salir directo al aeropuerto, ellos están de acuerdo- _continua Jacob

-_no, primero tengo que asegurarme que ellos salgan de aquí- _protesto pero a él parece no importarle

-_dije que los ayudaría y eso estoy haciendo, lo demás depende de ellos- _se resuelve a decir y me arrastra a su lado- _no te pongas difícil porque se darán cuenta_

¿Y qué puedo hacer?, es la mejor oferta que tenemos, es lo único que puedo hacer por ellos, no, aún hay algo más

-_antes dime ¿Dónde está Edward?, ellos tienen que reunirse con él- _pregunto a Jacob y el me mira enojado

-_¿puedes dejar de pensar en ese imbécil?- _me grita

-_debe reunirse con su familia, ¿lo mataste?-_

_-no sé dónde está, ni siquiera sé si está muerto, le dispare eso es todo lo que puedo decirles- _agrega él y yo empiezo a golpearle con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan mientras lágrimas salen de mis ojos, antes de que los demás lleguen a él, me abraza con fuerza, me da la vuelta y me apunta con un arma- _te dije que te controlaras Isabella y nadie intente nada porque aunque no lo creas, yo sí soy capaz de matarte_

_-ni siquiera lo intentes- _escucho decir a alguien detrás de nosotros 

* * *

_Bueno este capitulo si es un poco largo porque en realidad eran 2, pero despues no vi la necesidad de separarlos_

_como lo habran notado los días de actualizacion cambiaron y ahora son los domingos y jueves_

_espero les guste el capitulo, por favor dejenme sus comentarios_

_nos vemos la proxima :)_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Lospersonajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

**Capítulo 14**

**Intento de escape **

**POV Edward **

_ -ni siquiera lo intentes- _le dije a Jacob mientras ponía un arma detrás de su cabeza- _suéltala ahora- _le exijo, él rápidamente empuja a Bella hacia mi familia y luego voltea y me apunta a mí-_ baja el arma_

_-jamás haría eso- _me responde riendo- _no pensé verte nuevamente_

_-ahora estamos en las mismas condiciones- _le respondo mientras recuerdo lo sucedido aquel día

**Flashback**

Escuche el disparo pero no sentí nada, en cuestión de segundos vi como Jacob caía a piso, al lado de Jasper, él tenía en sus manos una piedra en sus manos con la cual lo había golpeado hasta dejarlo inconsciente

-_no está muerto, será mejor irnos antes de que despierte- _decía Jasper y luego vimos cómo alguien tenía sujeta a Rose

-_será mejor que se queden tranquilos sino quieren perder a su amiga- _nos dijo y levanto su arma para dispararnos, en cuestión de segundos Rose logró apartarse y golpeo al sujeto hasta que perdió el equilibrio, forcejearon y el arma se disparó, corrimos para llegar junto a ellos y cuando lo conseguimos vimos a Rose bañada en sangre, afortunadamente no era su sangre

-_él fue quien disparó- _decía Rose en medio de un ataque de pánico, Jasper la abrazo y ayudo a incorporarse

-_Tranquila Rose, todo estará bien- _le repetía Jasper una y otra vez, yo me acerque y tomé el arma de ese sujeto y luego la de Jacob, estaba seguro que la necesitaría, escuchamos varios autos acercarse y fuimos a escondernos, detrás de unos basureros

Vimos como unos hombres de los Vulturi se llevaban a su compañero pero Black se quedó ahí en el piso, los autos se fueron y minutos más tarde Jacob se levantó, vio la sangre en donde se suponía que debería estar yo y se fue sin intentar buscarme, era obvio que no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido, tardamos en calmar a Rosalie y cuando lo conseguimos, tuvimos que caminar por mucho tiempo ya que no había transporte cerca y los pocos autos que pasaban no paraban, a estar alturas sabíamos que Bella y mi familia estaban en peligro, si Jacob nos descubrió los Vulturi también y no podíamos esperar más tiempo. Llegamos al hotel en la noche, revisamos los teléfonos y tenía 20 llamadas perdidas de mi Bella y varios mensajes, no solo de ella sino de Bree y Jane también, decían que hoy era nuestra oportunidad porque todos salieron pero era más seguro que habíamos perdido la oportunidad, intente llamar a mi esposa pero no recibí respuesta alguna, rápidamente trazamos un plan, ahora con o sin ayuda teníamos que entrar en ese castillo, íbamos a hacerlo en la madrugada, estudiamos todos los planos hasta que encontramos un camino adecuado, un túnel subterráneo que va desde la plaza de la ciudad hasta el castillo, ninguno quiso descansar, solo nos cambiamos de ropa y tomamos nuestras cosas, fuimos directo a la plaza y entramos, habían muchos pasadizos, era fácil perderse, yo ya comenzaba a desesperarme pero gracias a Jasper llegamos, no sé ni siquiera qué hora es y no importaba, caminamos por horas pero nos detuvimos en frente de una puerta de madera, estaba con candado y tenía el sello de los Vulturi, perdimos mucho tiempo hasta abrirla, cuando lo logramos vimos que el camino se dividía, teníamos dos opciones pero no suficiente tiempo, optamos por separarnos, Jasper y Rose por la derecha y yo por la izquierda, cada quién con un arma, camine mucho, di varias vueltas y llegue hasta unas escaleras, subí y encontré varias celdas, más caminos pero me paralice cuando escuche su voz, era Bella estoy seguro mezclado con otras voces ¿mi familia?, no podía correr el riesgo de que me atrapen, así que fui cauteloso y me acerque lentamente, pero lo que vi me sorprendió, vi a mi familia con expresiones que iban desde el miedo hasta la ira, estaban en pésimas condiciones pero al frente tenían a dos personas, Jacob tenía a Bella sujeta por detrás y apuntándole con un arma

**Fin Flashback**

En pocos segundos recree lo sucedido en las últimas horas, Jacob aun con el arma en las manos me sonreía

-_no sé cómo te salvaste la última vez, te aseguro que no cometo el mismo error dos veces, de esta no vas a salir vivo- _me dijo pero yo tampoco baje el arma

-_no te tengo miedo-_le respondí al mismo tiempo que veía como Emmett se acercaba por detrás de él, tenía que distraerlo de algún modo pero ¿Cómo?

-_deberías tenerlo y será mejor que bajes esa arma sino quieres que alguien de tu familia sufra las consecuencias- _amenazo y cuando iba a voltear a verlos, mi hermano lo derribo, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, no perdió el conocimiento pero al menos soltó el arma, Bella rápidamente se acercó y la tomó, se unió nuevamente a mi familia y ahora tenía a Jacob Black en el piso mientras yo le apuntaba con el arma- _dispara ya Cullen o pueda que más tarde te arrepientas_

_-no lo hagas Edward por favor- _me suplicó Bella, no me sorprendió ya que antes me había dicho que era su amigo, tal vez aun lo quiera

-_necesitamos atarlo- _sugirió Alice sacando una cuerda detrás de ella, yo asentí y ella se la pasó a Carlisle, Emmett aún lo tenía sujeto y yo lo apuntaba, no hizo ningún intento por escapar y cuando estuvo atado mi hermana vino y saltó encima de mí, me abrazo y yo la recibí feliz al igual que al resto de mi familia, los extrañaba demasiado, al final Bella también se nos unió, ella se veía decaída, supongo que es por toda esta situación, me sorprendió con un beso al cual no pude resistirme corresponder

-_jamás saldrán de aquí- _dijo Jacob

-_ya lo veremos- _respondí yo, mientras guiaba a mis padres, hermanos y esposa fuera de esa celda, los llevé hasta la entrada del pasadizo

-_tienes que venir con nosotros- _dijo mi madre –

-_tengo que encontrar a Jasper y Rosalie- _le respondo y todos me voltean a ver, seguro porque hasta este momento no los mencione

-_¿Dónde está mi Rose?- _pregunto Emmett enojado conmigo y con mucha razón

Lo ignoré, saqué el teléfono y marque su número pero no fue la voz de ninguno de mis amigos la que escuche detrás de la línea, habló por unos segundos y me colgó

-_¿Qué sucede Edward?- _pregunto Bella, necesito sacarlos de aquí cuanto antes

-_en los planos está el camino por el cual van a salir, vayan lo más pronto posible sin mirar atrás- _les advierto pero ellos no quieren irse- _yo ya sé dónde están ellos, solo voy y los saco eso es todo_

_-voy contigo- _dice Emmett

-_no estás en condiciones, ni tú ni papá pueden venir, serían un estorbo- _le respondo, quieren decir algo pero se callan- _no me tardaré mucho- _miro a Bella y sé que está preocupada- _tranquila amor todo estará bien- _le digo intentando calmarla con poco éxito- _tienes que irte con ellos, cuando salgan los llevas al hotel, ahí tienen ropa y dinero, tomen lo necesario y vayan directamente al aeropuerto_

-_¿Qué harán ustedes?- _

-_los alcanzaremos en el aeropuerto-_ respondo y le doy un corto beso y veo como desaparecen por el camino, al menos serán libres pienso antes de dirigirme hacia aquel lugar

**POV Rosalie**

Cuando nos separamos de Edward llegamos a unas habitaciones subterráneas, estaban amobladas y parecían que las utilizaban a diario ¿Quién puede quedarse en este lugar? Pensé, avanzamos más y notamos luz, nos acercamos lentamente hacia ella, accidentalmente choque contra un pilar del castillo y grite un poco fuerte, pensé que nadie me escucho hasta que vimos el reflejo de dos personas detrás de nosotros, cuando giramos vimos a Bree y Jane, estaban sorprendidas pero estoy segura de que no nos harán daño alguno y pude respirar en paz, ellas solo con señas nos pidieron seguirlas hasta su habitación ¿en serio ellas duermen aquí? Y sí, en efecto ahí dormían porque en la mañana solo pasaban trabajando en cualquier sitio del castillo

-_¿Cómo llegaron hasta acá?- _pregunto Jane, Jasper le resumió los últimos acontecimientos y luego ellas se encargaron de contarnos lo sucedido aquí

-_tenemos que sacarlos de ahí antes de que Aro los asesine- _dijo Bree mirándonos a nosotros y por primera vez observe sus atuendos, ambas llevaban jean, camisa y gorra negra

-_guíanos hasta ellos por favor- _pidió Jasper y ellas asintieron

-_nosotras intentaremos distraer a los guardias mientras ustedes los liberan- _agrego Bree con un arma en las manos, me dio miedo verla así- _¿Dónde está Edward?_

_-se fue por otro camino- _explica Jasper-

-_si se fue por esa puerta, lo más seguro es que haya llegado hasta los calabozos, será mejor darnos prisa- _dice Jane, ambas salen y nosotros detrás de ellas

Caminamos por unos pasillos y nos detuvimos frente a una puerta, Bree y Jane dudaron en entrar pero al final se decidieron, nosotros los seguimos pero no esperamos encontrarnos con esto, en frente de nosotros teníamos a los Vulturi y parte de su guardia, inmediatamente nos ataron y amordazaron, vi a Bree pero no se notaba culpa alguna en su rostro mientras Jane sonreía

-_bien hecho chicas- _les felicito Aro, ellas solo asintieron, todo este tiempo nos habían engañado para traernos a ellos

-_acaba con ellos de una vez Aro- _dijo Cayo, dándole una pistola- _o si lo deseas puedo hacerlo yo, pero sería una lástima matar a tan linda jovencita- _agrego mirándome- _pueda que tenga otros planes para ella- _por un segundo note preocupación en Bree pero luego volvió a lo de antes

-_aun no hermano, tenerlos a ellos nos garantizará el regreso de los Cullen- _¿regreso? Entonces si habían logrado escapar, al menos podía tener esa seguridad

-_los encontraremos de todos modos, no podrán salir del país, así que no hay necesidad de retrasar algunos planes- _proseguía Cayo mirándome y sentí un miedo irracional apoderarse de mi cuerpo, Jasper lo noto pero él tampoco puede hacer nada, escuche el sonido de mi celular al igual que ellos, Bree se acercó para quitármelo y luego se lo pasó a Aro, quién lo amenazo y dijo que trajera a su familia a este lugar de lo contrario nos mataba en este mismo instante, ¡por favor Edward no regreses! Quise gritar pero no podía

Los minutos pasaron y Edward finalmente entró por la puerta, estaba solo lo que me aliviaba y al mismo tiempo me asustaba ¿Dónde estaba Emmett?, quise preguntar pero me arrepentí de inmediato, si no está aquí significa que está a salvo

-_veo que has decidido unirte a nosotros- _dijo Aro, ordeno que lo atraparan pero él rápidamente sacó un arma y los apunto – _no estás en posición de hacerte el héroe Edward, tenemos a tus amigos, y si eres sensato bajaras el arma _

_-primero quiero que los liberen- _respondió el muy decidido- _yo me quedaré a cambio de ellos_

_-quiero a tu familia- _agrego Aro

-_ellos están muy lejos de aquí, así que no tienen más opciones, mátenme a mí si eso es lo que quieren pero déjenlos a ellos en paz_

_-tú a cambio de tu familia, valeroso pero no lo suficiente para salvarlos, pueda que hayan escapado de aquí, pero no saldrán de Italia vivos, así que no hay diferencia _

_-¿Por qué persigues a mi familia? ¿Fue porque mi mamá prefirió a mi papá?- _grito Edward y el rostro de Aro se llenó de ira

-_no fue solo eso, también está el hecho de que Carlisle es mi hermano- _soltó Aro y todos quedaron en silencia- _él no es un Cullen sino un Vulturi, si quieres saberlo, antes de morir nuestros padres- _dijo mirando a Cayo y Marco- _nos pidieron buscarlo, no lo trajeron junto conmigo porque no querían involucrarlo en todo este mundo, como si fuera alguien especial ¿Qué de diferente tiene de nosotros? ¿Por qué a nosotros no nos salvaron de este mundo?, me lo pregunte a diario, y si, lo odio porque todos siempre lo prefirieron a él, pero lo buscamos porque al morir nuestros padres le dejaron la mayor parte de su herencia a la que él no tenía derecho, porque nunca hizo nada para ganárselo, me quitó mi familia, Esme era mía y él se la quedó, imagínate tu pudiste ser mi hijo, pero no hay tiempo para cambiar las cosas, así que simplemente los Cullen deben desaparecer y nuestra fortuna quedará con nosotros, los verdaderos dueños_

_-nosotros no necesitamos su dinero, y si es lo único que los preocupaban deberían dejarlos en paz y como dije antes, si te sientes mejor matando a alguien mátame a mí- _dijo Edward – _déjalos a ellos- _nos señaló a Jasper y a mí- _no tienen nada que ver con mi familia_

_-sé perfectamente quienes son- _replico Aro- _y aunque aún no formen parte de tu familia legalmente, porque sentimentalmente están muy unidos, pero aun así saben mucho, no podemos solo dejarlos ir, lo siento ellos mismo se metieron en este lío_

_-están locos- _grito Edward a todos quienes empezaron a reírse

-_Edward, Edward, Edward, ya baja el arma, estoy empezando a perder la paciencia- _

-_suéltalos- _demando mi amigo pero nadie hizo nada, comencé a zafarme con una navaja que tenía escondida al igual que Jasper, sé que él está haciendo lo mismo

-_hay más intrusos en el castillo- _informa uno de sus guardias

-_creo que tu familia no está tan lejos como pensaste- _menciono Aro y empezó a acercarse a Edward, la cara de él palideció al igual que la de mi hermano ¿Por qué no podían simplemente irse?

Aro envió a algunos de sus guardias, Cayo los acompañó, en este gran salón los únicos que quedamos son Aro, Marco, Bree, Jane, Edward y por supuesto Jasper y yo. Bree y Jane apuntan con sus armas a Edward, él tampoco baja la suya, y yo aún no puedo moverme. Aun mantengo la esperanza de que ellas nos ayuden aunque son vanas, ellas nos trajeron hacia esta trampa.

-_pronto te reunirás nuevamente con tu familia- _decía Aro cuando finalmente logre zafarme, esperaba que Jasper también terminara pronto, tendríamos mayor oportunidad si no actuaba sola y estoy casi segura que Edward esperaba lo mismo

-_no estés tan seguro- _respondió Edward, intercambio algunas miradas con Bree que no sé cómo interpretar, pensé en eso por unos segundos mientras esperaba que Jasper se liberara, le faltaba poco

-_llegó tu fin- _escuche decir a Aro y rápidamente miré a mi amigo, detrás de él se acercaba Jacob y no tenía como avisarle, solo mire la escena con horror

-_te dije que me mataras cuando tuviste oportunidad- _dijo Jacob mientras golpeaba a Edward por detrás


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Lospersonajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

**Capítulo 15**

**Luz al final del túnel **

**POV Bella**

Jamás dejaría solo a Edward, así que camine unos metros con su familia, dándole tiempo a él para alejarse, no podía arriesgarme a que me descubra y me obligue a regresar, Emmett y Carlisle quisieron acompañarme y Esme y Alice no querían irse solas, después de una pequeña discusión entre nosotros, al fin regresamos Emmett y yo mientras los demás seguían las instrucciones de Edward

-_lo debes querer mucho- _dijo Emmett mientras caminábamos, estoy segura que habla de Edward

-_lo amo- _respondí con toda seguridad

-_mi hermanito por fin tendrá alguien a su lado- _agrego el sonriente

Llegamos a la celda en donde habíamos estado con anterioridad y grande fue nuestra sorpresa al no ver a Jacob, había escapado y seguro iría tras Edward, con el mayor cuidado posible nos adentramos hacia el castillo, teníamos que pasar sin ser vistos o ¿sería mejor que nos encontraran y ellos mismos nos guiaran hacia nuestros amigos?

-_tal vez deba dejar que me encuentren- _le dijo a Emmett y el niega inmediatamente

-_jamás dejaría que hagas eso, sí alguien tiene que ser encontrado ese soy yo- _respondió él, lo miré y era obvio que no estaba en condiciones

_-tú ya estás muy lastimado Emmett_

_-no me importa, no pienso ponerte en peligro- _agrego muy seguro de sí mismo- _además primero debemos asegurarnos que no sean muchos o innecesariamente nos pondríamos en peligro todos_

Era un buen punto, así que seguimos caminando buscando alguna señal para saber que debíamos hacer, escuchamos personas acercarse, nos escondimos y solo una persona entro en la habitación en la que estábamos, lo distraje mientras Emmett lo golpeaba, le quitó el arma e hicimos lo mismo con otros cuatro guardias, hasta que Cayo y otro guardia nos encontraron

-_pero miren a quién tenemos aquí- _decía Cayo acercándose a mí, al mismo tiempo que el guardia apuntaba a Emmett con un arma, esto no pintaba nada bien, había escondido un arma entre mi ropa y solo esperaba una oportunidad para usarla, sabía que esta sería nuestra última oportunidad y Emmett confiaba en mí- _¿no vas a decir nada Isabella?_

_-quiero saber dónde está Edward- _le solté y él empezó a reírse

-_no muy lejos de aquí, pero no te aseguro que siga con vida, tal vez Aro o Jacob ya lo hayan aniquilado y nadie podrá salvarte del futuro que tengo en mente para ti- _¡no por favor! ¡No ahora!, ¿Por qué tenía que venir este dolor de cabeza justo ahora?, Vamos Bella resiste un poco más, me decía en mi mente, mientras él se acercaba yo poco a poco fui tomando el arma y cuando estuvo parado frente a mí, la saque y sin pensarlo dos veces dispare, Emmett aprovecho el momento para soltarse y derribar al guardia, Cayo caía en frente mío y cuando estuve a punto de caer a causa del mareo que sentía, Emmett vino y me sujetó y me arrastró lejos de ahí

…..

**POV Edward **

Sentí un golpe en mi espalda pero no perdí el conocimiento, escuché su voz y estoy seguro de quién me ataco, mi arma cayó al piso y el aprovecho para patearla lejos de mí

-_ahora si te arrepientes de no haberme matado- _me decía Jacob parado frente a mí

-_no soy un asesino como tú- _respondí levantándome pero me dio un golpe en el estómago obligándome a caer nuevamente

-_basta Jacob- _gritó Aro

-_no Aro, déjame matarlo, quiero asegurarme que nunca más se vuelva a cruzar en mi camino- _dijo Jacob golpeándome nuevamente

-_haz lo que quieras- _dijo Aro – _yo quiero a su familia y está llegará pronto, lo que le suceda a él no me interesa- _y justo cuando pensé que había terminado todo, las puertas del salón de abrieron nuevamente y por ellas aparecieron Emmett y Bella, pero ella parecía enferma, se veía demasiado débil como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse

-_Isabella- _dijo un muy sonriente Jacob- _sabía que no te marcharías, me has ahorrado el tiempo de buscarte_

_-déjalo por favor- _rogo Bella, quise levantarme pero sería inútil, tenía que esperar el momento adecuado

-_me iré contigo, te lo juro pero déjalo- _decía ella sin poder contener las lágrimas

-_no lo hagas- _le pedí yo

-_no interfieras- _dijo Jacob- _esa es su decisión, pero no servirá de nada, de todos modos tendrá que venir conmigo una vez que haya acabado con todos ustedes_

_-ten paciencia Jacob- _pidió Aro- _pronto llegaran más de nuestros invitados y disfrutaremos el espectáculo_

Emmett sonrió y algo me decía que no habrá más personas, lo que me aliviaba, al menos el resto de mi familia si había salido de este maldito lugar, regrese a ver a Jasper y el asintió, esa era la señal, tanto él como Rosalie se habían desatado y ambos tenían armas, mi mirada buscaba a Bree y a Jane, ambas se comportaban indiferentes pero yo sabía que estaban de nuestro lado, me lo dijeron la última vez que las vi

**Flashback**

Antes de llegar a la parte de los calabozos, alguien tomo mi mano y sorprendido regrese a ver, era Bree quién parecía aliviada al verme, sorpresivamente me abrazó y yo correspondí su gesto

-_estás vivo- _exclamo y yo solo asentí- _¿Qué sucedió?_

_-no hay tiempo para explicaciones- _dijo Jane- _es hora de actuar_

_-¿Qué está sucediendo?- _pregunte

-_hoy se termina todo, limítate a sacar a tu familia, nosotras nos encargaremos del resto- _agrego Jane arrastrando a su hermana a su lado

-_si actuamos extraño es parte del plan- _dijo Bree antes de desaparecer de mi vista

**Fin Flashback**

Todo sucedió rápidamente, Jasper y Rosalie sacaron sus armas al igual que Jane, Bree, Bella y Emmett, Jacob estaba sorprendido, aproveche ese momento para apartarme y tomar mi arma del piso, Jacob no dudo en disparar y me llegó en el brazo, obligándome nuevamente a soltar el arma

-_Bree, Jane- _llamó Aro aun calmado- _desháganse de ellos- _les ordeno pero ellas lo apuntaron a él- _¿Qué están haciendo?_

_-justicia- _dijo Jane sonriéndole, a Aro y Marco, pero ambos también tenían armas y no dudaron en sacarlas

Bella se las arregló para llegar a mí pero Jacob fue rápido también y llegó a ella

-_tú me ayudarás a escapar- _le dijo a Bella

-_apártate de ellos- _grito Jasper acercándose a Jacob

-_todos saldremos muertos de aquí- _dijo Marco y disparó su arma, todos esperábamos algún sonido de la bala pero nunca llegó, entonces Bree y Jane comenzaron a reírse

-_no tienen balas, olvide cargarlas hoy- _agrego Bree inocentemente y el rostro de ambos se oscureció

Jacob tomo a Bella y la uso como escudo, la llevo junto a Aro y Marco

-_no se atrevan a acercarse o ella se muere- _decía él, Bella trataba de liberarse pero era inútil

-_a mi no me importa si ella se muere- _intervino Jane acercándose a ellos, esta vez no estaba fingiendo, a ella no le importaba nada, solo quería terminar su venganza

-_No- _grito Rosalie

-_debieron irse cuando tenían la oportunidad- _replico Jane

-_por favor Jane no lo hagas- _intento persuadirle Jasper

Intente acercarme lo más que pude, pero he perdido mucha sangre, casi no puedo moverme

-_no te acerques- _me grito Jacob desesperado, parecía estar debatiendo algo en su interior pero me es difícil descifrar que es

Jane no dudo en disparar e hirió a Marco, cayó al piso, la bala llegó cerca de su corazón, todos sabíamos que el siguiente sería Aro al igual que él, inmediatamente llegó hasta Jacob y Bella, con un ágil movimiento tomó el arma de Jacob y está vez era él quién tomaba a mi Bella como escudo, Jacob ahora estaba atónito en el piso cerca de mí, se veía arrepentido

-_no dispares por favor Jane- _pidió Bree y su hermana la fulmino con la mirada- _ella no tiene la culpa de nada_

_-no tendremos otra oportunidad, si sale de aquí se escapara- _respondió Jane sin apartar la mirada de él

-_por favor Jane, hazlo por mí- _pedía su hermana y todos la miramos, no creí que en tan poco tiempo pudiera llegar a querer a Bella

-_no Bree, que estés enamorada de Edward no significa que tengas la obligación de salvar a Bella- _continuó Jane, nadie decía nada

-_lo siento mucho Bree, no me odies por esto pero es lo único que puedo hacer, no hay que permitir que él escape-_se descuido por un segundo y Aro aprovecho para disparar, Bree la aparto del camino pero ella termino herida y todos miramos horrorizados como caía al suelo

Mientras yo aproveché el momento para saltar sobre Aro, perdió el equilibrio y Bella fue libre, es lo único que podía hacer y espero que haya sido suficiente, sentí un golpe sobre mi herida y sé que hasta el momento había perdido mucha sangre, por lo que ya no tenía fuerzas, empecé a ver todo borroso antes de perder la conciencia

**POV Bella**

Ver a Edward desplomarse en el suelo fue lo peor que me ha sucedido, quise llegar nuevamente hacia él pero Jacob me lo impidió, luche por zafarme pero me fue imposible

-_todo va a estar bien- _me susurro Jake y por primera vez después de hace mucho tiempo pude creerle, hablaba como el Jake que era mi amigo- _necesito que vayas con tus amigos- _agrego mientras se posicionaba delante de mí, no pasó mucho tiempo para que llegaran Rose y Jasper a mi lado. Jane lloraba al lado de Bree y Aro se encontraba con su arma junto a mi esposo

-_¿Qué haces Jacob? ¿Por qué no traes a la chica contigo?- _pregunto Aro al ver como él se le acercaba

-_no la necesitamos- _dijo él y no se detuvo

-_¿Qué piensa hacer?- _me pregunto casi en un susurro Rose, yo solo me encogí de hombros, ya que ni yo misma sabía que era lo que iba a pasar

Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett apuntaron a Aro, el sujetó a un inconsciente Edward por lo que nadie se atrevió a disparar, Jane parecía aislada de la situación si no hacían algo rápido no podremos llevar a un hospital ni a Bree ni a Edward, vi a Jacob acercarse a Aro, muy confiado no sabía si eso era buena señal y estoy segura que ni el mismo Aro estaba seguro de él

-_aléjate Jacob- _le advirtió Aro

-_cálmate socio, sabes que estoy de tu lado- _le decía él

-_no Black, no confiare en nadie está vez- _Jacob saltó encima de Aro, lanzó el arma lejos y lo golpeo, Aro se defendió pero no pudo hacer mucho, Jake lo dejó en el piso y se acercó a Edward

-_no lo toques- _le advirtió Rosalie, ella no confiaba en él pero yo estoy segura que no le hará nada

-_cálmate Rose, por favor- _le pedí intentando controlarla, todos estábamos muy nerviosos

Escuché un disparo y es ahí cuando me di cuenta que Aro había despertado y disparó, Jacob cayó al piso junto a Edward, escuche a varias personas acercarse y luego otros disparos, los cuales mataron a Aro, vi como varios policías llegaban junto a Carlisle, escuche a varias personas hablar, llorar, gritar, todo esto había sucedido con tal rapidez que prácticamente me quedé en shock, quería llorar pero las lágrimas no salían, quería gritar pero me fue imposible, entonces el dolor de cabeza que había sentido anteriormente volvió con más fuerza, sentí ganas de vomitar pero la oscuridad me alcanzó, y ya no supe nada más

* * *

Bueno ya no falta mucho para el final, espero les guste

nos vemos en el proximo capítulo :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Lospersonajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

**Capítulo 16**

**La verdad de Bella parte 1**

**POV Carlisle**

Cuando salimos del túnel, no hicimos lo que Edward nos pidió, con todas las pruebas que teníamos de los Vulturi fuimos a la policía a denunciarlos, inmediatamente varios policías salieron hacia el castillo, Esme, Alice y yo fuimos con ellos, todos esperábamos poder llegar a tiempo para salvarlos, cuando al fin vimos la entrada, nos sorprendió no ver gente cuidando, entramos y por el camino vimos a varios guardias en el piso y nos asombró ver a Cayo en el piso lleno de sangre, estaba agonizando, continuamos hacia donde escuchamos voces, cuando entramos vi como Jacob caía al piso junto a mi hijo, los policías dispararon a Aro quién cayó junto a su hermano, Marco estaba herido en el piso, no se movía por lo que asumo que ya estaba muerto, las ambulancias empezaron a llegar; Bree, Jacob, Edward y Bella fueron llevados hacia el hospital junto con algunos integrantes de la guardia Vultuti, Aro y Marco ya estaban muertos y Cayo murió minutos después, Jane y otros guardias fueron llevados a prisión. Emmett, Alice, Esme y yo fuimos para que nos revisaran, Jasper y Rosalie nos acompañaron mientras esperábamos noticias de los médicos.

**POV Bella**

Escuchaba a alguien hablar cerca de mí, pero no podía reconocer la voz, lentamente fui recreando lo sucedido en las últimas horas en mi cabeza, no recuerdo mucho, me despedí de Edward, regrese con Emmett, ¿disparé a Cayo? ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Lo maté!, no, no podía ser cierto, vi a Jacob y a Edward ¿Dónde está Edward?, rápidamente abrí los ojos, quise levantarme pero alguien me lo impidió

-_Tranquila Bella- _me decía Esme, ahora se veía mejor que desde la última vez que lo vi

-_¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Dónde está Edward?- _pregunte y pude ver dolor en sus ojos, mmm tal vez me estoy equivocando

-_¿no lo recuerdas?- _me pregunto y yo negué con la cabeza, en ese momento vi a Alice cruzar la puerta, se acercó y me abrazó

-_qué bueno que despertaste Bella- _me dijo ella separándose de mí- _han sido muchos días inconsciente- _¿días? ¿Qué día era hoy?, antes de que preguntara ella agregó- _has estado así tres días _

_-será mejor ir a avisar al doctor que despertaste- _agrego Esme levantándose de su asiento para luego salir

-_¿te sientes mejor?- _pregunto Alice

-_sí, creo que sí, lo único que quiero saber es ¿Qué pasó?_

_-pues que te desmayaste y te trajimos al hospital, te hicieron varios estudios- _me dijo ella, parecía nerviosa como si dudara entre sí contarme o no, ¡un momento!, ¿Qué les dijeron los médicos?

-_¿dijo algo el doctor?- _pregunte temerosa

-_¿tienes algo que contarnos?- _me reto ella, sin duda sabe algo

-_no realmente- _pareció decepcionada por mi respuesta- _¿Dónde está Edward?- _y ahí si se puso nerviosa ¿Qué me ocultaban?

Entró el médico junto a Esme, ambas salieron dejándome sola con él, me reviso y anotó algunas cosas

-_¿Qué encontraron en mis estudios?- _pregunte rápidamente, él levanto la vista y me miro preocupado

-_¿sabe de su enfermedad?- _pregunto y yo asentí

Ambos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos

-_¿no le contó a nadie verdad?- _dije yo esperanzada, no quería que se enteraran, al menos no por otra persona, creo que será mejor si yo se los cuento

-_ellos no son sus familiares así que no he dicho nada, pero han estado muy preocupados por usted todo este tiempo- _me informó y yo me sentí aliviada porque no sabían nada y culpable por preocuparlos

-_¿Cómo está Edward Cullen?, ¿También está en este hospital?- _pregunte

-_creo que eso debería preguntarle a su familia, no estoy autorizado para contárselo- _respondió rápidamente

_-pero soy su esposa- _replique y él me miro sorprendido, seguro nadie se lo contó

Escuche que tocaban la puerta, el doctor abrió y vimos entrar a Carlisle, Emmett, Alice y Esme, él salió y ellos se quedaron

-_¿Cómo te sientes?- _me pregunto Carlisle

-_mejor, pero quiero que de una vez me digan ¿Dónde está Edward?- _nadie respondió de inmediato, pero me dieron tiempo para pensar en alguien más, Jacob- _¿Qué pasó con Jacob?- _pregunte

-_También está en el hospital- _respondió Emmett

-_¿Edward o Jake?- _pregunte

-_Jacob Black- _Dijo Alice molesta -_¿Por qué te preocupas por él?_

_-porque es mi amigo- _les dije aliviada, al menos sabía que estaba con vida, no importa a que se dedica, siempre trato de ayudarme y al final ayudó a Edward- _¿Dónde está Edward?- _les volví a preguntar y ninguno me respondía y eso me asustaba- _¡díganme de una vez que está pasando!_

-_Bella cálmate- _me pidió Esme y se acercó a mí para abrazarme

-_¿Por qué están tan nerviosos?_

_-porque todo lo que ha pasado ha sido difícil, eso es todo y si te calmas podremos contarte lo que pasó- _respondió Carlisle, solo asentí y espere que continuara- _los Vulturi murieron, los guardias están en la cárcel junto con Jane y cuando Bree se recupere ella también irá a prisión_

-_pero ellas no hicieron nada- _replique y sé que todos están de acuerdo conmigo

-_ellas trabajaban para los Vulturi y también estaban involucradas- _respondió Carlisle y yo no tenía nada que decir en contra de eso, pero también sé que ellas nos ayudaron, no dije nada por lo que él continuo- _Jacob también será llevado a prisión pronto, su recuperación ha sido rápida, la bala solo le rozó el brazo, perdió algo de sangre pero a más tardar mañana le dan de alta, ya le avisaron que despertaste y pidió verte- _

-_bien ¿Dónde está?, quiero verlo- _dije mientras me levantaba, nadie me dijo nada, Emmett y Carlisle salieron de la habitación

Esme y Alice me ayudaron a incorporarme

-_no puedes salir así- _me dijo Alice pasándome una bata, seguro ellos me la compraron- _te llevaré hasta la puerta de su habitación, no creo que te haga daño así que puedes quedarte sola_

Alice tal y como lo dijo me dejo en la puerta y luego se fue, parecía enojada pero es normal, seguro Jake no es su persona favorita en el mundo; hay dos policías vigilando, entro y lo veo recostado en la cama, está despierto y se ve bien, cuando se percata de mi presencia me sonríe

-_Al fin despiertas Isabella- _dijo alegremente, me acerque a él y lo abrace con todas las fuerzas que tenía- _ya no me odias- _afirmo y yo solo asentí- _¿te sientes mejor?_

_-creo que sí, todo esto ha pasado demasiado rápido- _digo tocándome la cabeza- _pero me alegra que no te haya pasado nada_

_-me llevarán a la cárcel_

_-te lo buscaste_

_-lo sé- _suspira y luego sigue- _a Billy también lo atraparon, seguro se enteraron tus padres, deben estar como locos intentando localizarte- _¿Cómo me pude olvidar de ellos?

-_tengo que llamarlos, deben pensar que algo me pasó y por eso desaparecí- _intento calmarme y aclarar mis ideas- _¿sabes algo de ellos?_

_-no, pero búscalos, estarás segura con ellos_

_-creo que estoy segura ahora_

_-¿Qué ocultas Isabella?_

_-no sé de qué estás hablando- _respondo inocentemente, algo me dice que él sabe o sospecha algo

-_¿Qué es lo que te sucede? Y no me digas que nada porque no pienso creerte- _me advierte, sin duda mi amigo ha regresado, pero luego pienso en sus negocios y me estremezco, él dañó a personas y no puedo olvidarlo fácilmente; sí, es mi amigo pero no debo olvidar lo que hizo, me alejo un poco de él

-_no eres la persona indicada con la que debo hablar de eso- _respondo sinceramente y es cierto, creo que lo correcto es hablar con Edward

-_¿Por qué?- _pregunta preocupada- _dime de una vez ¿Qué estás ocultando? Sin duda no es nada bueno y no me hagas imaginar lo peor_

_-Jake solo quería ver que estás bien y ya lo hice, te agradezco por ayudar a Edward ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- _pregunto de repente

-_¿lo amas?_

_-si_

_-entonces hice lo correcto, Isabella yo te amo, jamás he ocultado eso y aunque no parecía yo siempre he buscado tu felicidad y tarde me di cuenta que él era tu felicidad_

_-gracias Jake_

_-no hice nada Isabella, solo prométeme que serás feliz- _toma mi mano, al principio trato de alejarme pero él la sostiene con firmeza-

-_no puedo prometer eso- _le respondo mirando nuestras manos- _es hora de irme_

_-¿Por qué no me lo puedes prometer?- _pregunta entre intrigado y preocupado

-_porque no voy a quedarme al lado de Edward- _respondo rápidamente, bajando la mirada, en realidad no tengo idea de lo que voy a hacer de ahora en adelante

-_pensé que lo amabas_

_-y lo amo, pero eso no es suficiente; Jake, voy a contarte algo pero me tienes que prometer que no se lo contarás a nadie- _hablo casi en susurro porque aún no he tomado una decisión, el debate sigue en mi cabeza

-_no veré a nadie así que puedes hablar, ¿él te hizo algo?_

_-no Jake- _respondo llorando, no puedo retener las lágrimas, él se acerca y me abraza

-_tranquila- _me dice dándome palmaditas en la espalda- _todo estará bien_

_-nada estará bien Jake_

_-¿Por qué dices eso?_

_-porque tengo que irme lo más pronto posible_

_-¿A dónde?_

_-no lo sé, buscaré a mis padres y estaré con ellos unos días y luego bueno a cualquier parte, no estoy segura aún_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-porque no quiero que nadie me tenga lástima_

_-nadie te tiene lastima Isabella, no sé de donde sacas eso_

_-ahora no, pero cuando se enteren de mi enfermedad sí- _y me aferro cada vez más a él, esta era la despedida porque después ya no habrá más tiempo para verlo

-_supuse que estabas enferma pero ¿de qué?_

_-Jake me voy a morir_

_-eso no puede ser Isabella, dime ¿de qué estás enferma?_

_-tengo un tumor en el cerebro, es maligno y ni siquiera me lo pueden operar, dicen que crecen rápido y no me queda mucho tiempo de vida- _a pesar de que dije todo rápidamente y en medio del llanto sé que me escuchó y comprendió porque me abrazó con más fuerza

-_¿Cuánto tiempo?- _pregunta y no me atrevo a contestar, toma mi rostro en sus manos y quedamos frente a frente- _¿Cuánto tiempo?- _repite

-_tal vez 4 meses más Jake- _suelta mi rostro y me abraza fuertemente

-_aún podemos consultar otros médicos_

_-no Jake, no quiero médicos, ni hospitales, solo quiero estar tranquila estos últimos días _

_-no puedes estar sola, ¿él lo sabe?_

_-no se lo he dicho a nadie_

_-¿Rene y Charlie?_

_-a nadie Jake y tú me prometiste no decir nada ¿recuerdas?_

_-lamentablemente sí, pero no estoy de acuerdo, busca otras opiniones, díselo a alguien para que te acompañe, con gusto iría contigo pero sabes que no puedo_

_-no Jake, no quiero_

_-esta es la despedida- _afirmo él y yo asentí –_ eres demasiado terca para tu propio bien- _dice amargamente- _yo no dejaría que te alejaras de mí_

_-lo sé- _respondí y empecé a llorar con más fuerza

_-lamento haberte traído a este país, debí llevarte lejos de aquí y serías feliz, yo estaría acompañándote_

_-este era nuestro destino Jacob, asumámoslo de una vez_

_-te estás rindiendo antes de tiempo_

_-tal vez, pero es mi decisión_

_-la peor que has tomado en tu vida_

_-mmm_

_-te amo Isabella- _dice abrazándome más fuerte, suspira, levanta mi rostro y me besa en los labios, no esperaba eso, tal vez esta sea su manera de despedirse, escucho el sonido de la puerta, me separo de él y veo la sombra de alguien alejándose

* * *

Bueno aquí está el capítulo, era un poco largo por eso lo dividi en dos, nos vemos en el próximo

dejenme sus opiniones y como la se habran dado cuenta, el final está cerca

:)


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Lospersonajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

**Capítulo 17**

**La verdad de Bella parte 2**

**POV Edward**

Habían pasado tres días desde aquel día, cuando llegue al hospital me operaron para sacarme la bala, me realizaron una transfusión de sangre, mi recuperación no ha sido rápida, ayer desperté y hoy al fin me dejaron recibir visitas, temprano llegó Alice junto a mi mamá y me abrazaron, la enana se pasó de efusiva

-_Alice no tan fuerte- _le regaño mi mamá y me hermana se separó apenada

-_no importa Alice, estoy bien- _le dije intentando sonreírle, aún me dolía todo- _¿Dónde está Bella?- _pregunte y ellas se veían nerviosas

-_hijo, Bella estuvo inconsciente y acaba de despertar- _dijo Esme tomando mi mano para tranquilizarme- _ella está bien y pregunto por ti, aún no le hemos dicho nada _

_-¿Por qué?_

_-porque recién nos permiten visitarte, no sabíamos que decirle- _agregó Alice- _¿quieres que venga? Puedo ir a buscarla si quieres _

_-no, mejor déjenla descansar, cuando me sienta mejor iré a verla- _propuse ya que si despertó hoy, tal vez no sea recomendable que anda caminando por todo el hospital

-_ahora la están revisando los médicos, le hicieron varios estudios- _dice Esme

-_¿y les han dicho que tiene?- _pregunto rápidamente, al fin descubriría de lo que está enferma

-_como no somos sus familiares, no nos han dicho nada- _protesta Alice haciendo un puchero- _pero no te preocupes Edward, yo voy a averiguarlo_

_-¿harías eso por mí?- _le pregunto a mi hermana y ella asiente sonriendo, siempre ha conseguido todo lo que quiere- _solo no te metas en problemas _

_-solo prometo descubrir la verdad- _

Llegan Emmett y Carlisle, converso con ellos un par de minutos y luego salen al igual que Esme y Alice, en lo único que puedo pensar es en mi Bella, quisiera ir a verla, pero seguramente no permitirán que salga de esta habitación, una hora después entra el médico

-_¿Cómo se siente?- _me pregunta

-_me duele un poco pero estoy mejor- _respondo e inmediatamente pregunto- _¿está atendiendo también a Isabella Swan?-_ el asiente y yo sonrío, tal vez él me diga lo que necesito saber- _¿de qué está enferma?_

_-no soy el indicado para responderle eso, hablé con su esposa hace poco y me pidió que no le diga nada, ella hablará con usted después_

_-ok, ¿Cuándo podré verla?- _

-_cuando ella venga a visitarlo, usted aún no puede salir de aquí pero me imagino que ella vendrá después de visitar al señor Black- _me responde, ¡un momento! ¿Black? ¿Jacob Black?, ¿Por qué va a visitarlo a él y no a mí?, Bella, Bella, Bella quisiera poder leer tu mente para saber lo que ocultas ¿Por qué él es tan importante para ti?

-_¿sucede algo?- _

_-no, nada- _me encojo de hombros, dice algo más pero lo ignoro, en lo único que puedo pensar es en Bella y Jacob, ¿Qué hacen los dos juntos? ¿Por qué me siento tan enojado con ella?, cuando sale el doctor, con mucho esfuerzo me levanto, necesito ir a buscarlos, abro la puerta y verifico que no haya nadie cerca, después de unos segundos y con el mayor cuidado posible salgo en busca de mi Bella.

**POV Alice**

Tenía que averiguar lo que tenía Bella, mi hermano me encomendó esa misión, acompañé a Bella a la habitación de Jacob Black y luego me fui, quise quedarme a escuchar lo que estaban hablando pero me fue imposible con policías vigilando la puerta, ¿Por qué ella no puede hablar con nosotros en lugar de él? ¿Qué es lo que siente por él? pensaba antes de chocar con alguien

-_lo siento- _dije y levante la mirada y vi a Rose muy nerviosa- _¿sucede algo?_

_-no, solo quería ir a ver a Edward, camina con más cuidado Alice, puedes lastimarte _

_-lo siento- _repetí- _estaba intentando descifrar algo, estoy muy confundida, Rose tú conoces más a Bella dime ¿crees que ella esté enamorada de Edward?- _

_-después de todo lo que ha pasado ¿aún lo dudas?- _me pregunta y nuevamente no sé qué pensar

_-antes no lo dudaba, pero ¿Por qué tiene tanto interés en Jacob?_

_-es su amigo_

_-¿solo eso?_

_-no lo sé Alice, la conozco hace poco, pero estoy convencida de que ama a Edward, ahora si me disculpas tengo algo que hacer _– respondió Rose y no me dio tiempo de decir nada más, salió a toda velocidad y estoy segura que no va a la habitación de Edward, lo que significa que me está ocultando algo, suena mi teléfono y leo el mensaje que acaba de llegar, es de Jasper y me está buscando, tal vez pasar un tiempo con él es lo que me haga falta

**POV Rosalie**

Fui a la habitación de Edward para ver como estaba, pero me lleve una gran sorpresa al no encontrarlo ahí, así que salí rápidamente en su búsqueda, de seguro se levantó sin el permiso de nadie y solo puede existir un motivo "Bella", pero hace unos minutos Esme me dijo que ella fue a visitar a Jacob, por lo que deben estar ahí; choqué con Alice y tenía dudas sobre los sentimientos de Bella, en mi opinión debía preguntarle directamente a ella pero ahora no tengo mucho tiempo y si le digo a Alice que su hermano no está en su habitación seguramente enloquecería, por lo que fui rápida y me alejé; llegué a la habitación de Jacob y vi a policías en la puerta, me acerqué a ellos y les pedí que me permitieran estar ahí, les convencí que era sumamente importante escuchar esa conversación, tuve que coquetear con ellos y al final aceptaron, abrí la puerta con el mayor cuidado posible y escuche atentamente, quedé en shock cuando me enteré de la enfermedad de Bella, ahora ¿Qué puedo hacer con esta información? ¿Le cuento todo a Edward?, de pronto sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro, cuando voltee vi a mi amigo, no sabía qué hacer, ni cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, cuando lo iba a llevar de vuelta a su habitación escuchó a Bella llorar, no quiso moverse, se acercó más a la puerta y luego Jacob empezó a hablar

_-lamento haberte traído a este país, debí llevarte lejos de aquí y serías feliz, yo estaría acompañándote_

_-este era nuestro destino Jacob, asumámoslo de una vez_

_-te estás rindiendo antes de tiempo_

_-tal vez, pero es mi decisión_

_-la peor que has tomado en tu vida_

_-mmm_

_-te amo Isabella- _

Escuche decir eso a Jacob y vimos como la besaba, ella no hizo ningún intento de separarse, Edward solo empezó a caminar sin decir nada, di un paso hacia él y la puerta se cerró de golpe, regrese a ver por un segundo y luego seguí a mi amigo, espero que ella no se haya dado cuenta, no me demoro en alcanzarlo, llego a su lado, caminamos juntos hacia su habitación en silencio, cuando cruzamos la puerta va directo a su cama, se sienta y con un gesto me pide que lo acompañe, ambos estamos ahí sentados sin decir nada hasta que alguien toca la puerta

-_por favor Rose no dejes que nadie entre, di que estoy dormido o algo- _dice, la tristeza se nota en su voz

Salgo y me encuentro a Bella frente a la puerta, cierro la puerta tras de mí para que Edward no la vea

-_Rose- _grita y me abraza, me separo de ella y me pregunta -_¿Cómo está Edward?_

_-está dormido, pero ya se está recuperando, será mejor que vuelvas en otro momento- _respondo lo más natural posible, aunque espero que tenga una buena explicación

-_de todos modos quiero verlo, me sentiré más tranquila estando a su lado- _intenta entrar pero le impido el paso -_¿Qué sucede Rose?_

_-debes dejarlo descansar—_es cierto, solo necesita un tiempo a solas para pensar, y luego podrán hablar tranquilos, ella debe contarle de su enfermedad, ya que él no alcanzo a escuchar esa parte

-_solo lo veré un segundo y luego me iré- _parecía una súplica pero mi amigo en realidad necesita descansar

-_lo siento Bella será mejor que regreses a tu habitación, ahora no es buen momento y no pienso decir más pero físicamente él se está recuperando_

Veo como Alice se aproxima y me mira no sé si sorprendida o enojada

-_¿Qué sucede Rose?- _me pregunta mi cuñada ¿acaso no se saben otra pregunta?

-_nada, solo le decía a Bella que sería mejor que descanse- _respondo pero ella parece saber algo- _tal vez puedas acompañarla a su habitación _

_-no me iré hasta ver a Edward- _advierte Bella pero la ignoro, no quiero pelearme con ella, escuché de su enfermedad pero eso no justifica que haya besado a Jacob

-_será mejor irnos Bella, ¿puedes ir sola o quieres que te acompañe? – _le pregunta Alice, seguro está pidiendo que diga que puede irse sola para interrogarme

-_creo que prefiero que me acompañes Alice, y Rose dile a Edward que vendré más tarde- _me pide, y veo como se va junto a Alice antes de entrar nuevamente donde mi amigo

**POV Edward**

La imagen de Bella besando a Jacob no salía de mi cabeza, sabía que lo quería, que eran amigos pero ¿lo ama?, ¡no! No lo creo, después de todo lo que pasó, eso no tiene sentido, si lo amaba a él, pudo irse lejos y no hacer nada por mi familia, aquí debe haber un error, me estoy perdiendo alguna parte de la historia, necesito encontrar respuestas, pedir explicaciones, la puerta se abre y veo a Rose aproximarse

-_¿estás bien?- _me pregunta con cautela

-_no, solo necesito descansar- _

-_¿quieres estar solo?_

_-no Rose, puedes quedarte, pero si viene Alice dímelo_

_-¿Alice?_

_-si mi hermana la duende, tu mejor amiga ¿recuerdas?_

_-claro que la recuerdo_

_-ella me prometió averiguar algo de Bella y creo que se está tardando_

_-¿Qué la mandaste a averiguar?_

_-pues sobre su enfermedad_

_-si quieres saberlo debes hablar con ella, nadie más te lo puede decir- _responde muy segura ¿acaso sabe algo?

_-¿Qué sabes Rosalie Hale? Y no digas que nada porque no pienso creerte- _genial me oculta algo ya que está muy nerviosa

-_no voy a negar que sé algo, pero no puedo decirte nada, no me corresponde- _al menos me dice la verdad

-_Rose por favor- _le suplico, la preocupación por Bella es más grande que mi enojo por verla besándose con ese

-_no me corresponde, Edward descansa un poco, piensa en lo sucedido, después más tranquilos hablan y pueden aclarar todo- _me pide mi amiga y yo acepto, al fin y al cabo tiene razón

Logro dormir por un par de horas, y cuando me despierto veo a mi Bella frente a mí, me sonríe y se acerca a besarme, roza sus labios con los míos y ahí es cuando recuerdo que hace poco beso a alguien más y me aparto

-_¿Qué haces aquí?- _ le pregunto enojado, necesito calmarme

-_Rose dijo que querías hablar conmigo- _me responde algo confundida, más tarde tendré que hablar con mi amiga

-_sí, tal vez este sea un buen momento- _intento aclarar mis ideas, respiro profundamente y la miro- _¿Qué sientes por Jacob Black?- _es mejor preguntar directamente

-_¿Por qué me preguntas por él?- _pregunta temerosa

-_porque fuiste a verlo, lo besaste ¿algo más que deba saber?- _si quería una respuesta debía decírselo, espero su reacción pero solo baja la mirada

-_Edward déjame explicarlo, por favor- _me pide y yo asiento después de todo es lo que quería- _lo fui a visitar porque es mi amigo y estaba preocupada por él, tantos años de amistad no se olvidan fácilmente y lo del beso pues él solo se estaba despidiendo _

_-¿despidiendo? ¿Así te despides de tus amigos?- _pregunto incrédulo, esto no me lo esperaba

-_no, no, mira Edward te debo contar algo, así tal vez lo entiendas- _

_-te escucho_

_-esto es muy difícil para mí, pero quiero que no me interrumpas- _yo asiento y ella continua- _deberías saber que antes de hablar con Rose pensé en irme sin decirte nada- _quiero interrumpirla pero ella no me lo permite- _dije sin interrupciones, bueno, ella me convenció de decirte la verdad antes de decidir qué hacer de ahora en adelante, pensé en muchas razones para no hablar contigo pero no pude hallar ninguna que tuviera sentido, ok- _la veo tomar aire ¿Qué estará ocultando? ¿Por qué iba a irse?- _Edward estoy enferma, me voy a morir- _dice y me mira cuidadosamente, no sé qué expresión tendrá mi rostro pero ella parece triste, intento procesar esa información y la escucho hablar- _tengo un tumor en el cerebro, es maligno y ni siquiera me lo pueden operar, dicen que crecen rápido y no me queda mucho tiempo de vida, máximo 4 meses más- _veo lágrimas caer por sus ojos, la abrazo fuertemente, no quiero dejarla ir, esto tiene que ser una equivocación, una mala broma

* * *

y bueno esto ha sido todo por hoy, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Lospersonajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

**Capítulo 18**

**La vida continúa **

**POV Bella**

Sentí a Edward rodearme con sus brazos, después de varios minutos u horas al fin mis lágrimas se detenían, en todo este tiempo él no dijo nada solo me abrazaba, con mucho miedo levanté el rostro, me separé de él lista para enfrentarlo

-_¿Edward?- _pregunto buscando su rostro, me mira fijamente, también tenía lágrimas en los ojos -_ ¿estás bien?_

Él ríe irónicamente y luego habla

-_creo que lo que importa aquí es cómo estás tú- _toma mi rostro entre sus manos y esboza una pequeña sonrisa- _te amo- _dice antes de besarme, es un beso suave pero lleno de amor, que me hace olvidar todo lo que está pasando, me siento sumamente feliz a su lado, rodeo con mis brazos su cuello acercándome más, la falta de aire hace que tengamos que separarnos, abro mis ojos y ahí está él, mi milagro personal, el único ser sobre la tierra capaz de llenar de luz mi vida

-_necesito saber que estás pensando, Edward por favor dime algo- _le suplico, ¿Por qué no me dice nada de mi enfermedad? ¿Acaso no le importa?

-_te amo- _vuelve a decir y no me puedo sentir más feliz y frustrada al mismo tiempo, no sé ni que quiero escuchar de él, no sé lo que espero de él – _Bella, yo te amo, es lo único que me importa pero ¿tú me amas?_

_-¿lo dudas?- _le pregunto incrédula, después de todo lo que hemos pasado no es posible que no crea en mi amor

-_no, no estoy dudando pero necesito escucharlo_

_-claro que te amo_

_-entonces no hay nada más que deba importarnos_

_-¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije?_

_-escuche cada una de tus palabras y eso no significa que debamos separarnos, mira Bella podemos consultar otros médicos, buscar tratamientos _

_-yo no quiero ningún tratamiento, lo único que necesito es pasar mis últimos días o meses feliz_

_-¿conmigo?_

_-si tú me lo permites_

_-jamás permitiría que te alejaras de mí- _dice y vuelve a abrazarme ¿Qué hice yo para merecerlo a él?- _pero necesitamos otra opinión, algún especialista y no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta- _quiero protestar pero él no me lo permite, coloca un dedo sobre mis labios y sigue hablando- _sí el especialista al que vamos a visitar nos repite lo mismo, entonces te prometo aceptar lo que decidas y dedicar cada minuto de mi vida a hacerte la mujer más feliz que pueda existir_

_-ya soy feliz- _respondo sinceramente, él es lo único que necesito para ser feliz- _pero si es lo que quieres, permitiré que otro médico me revise _

_-gracias_

_-no, gracias a ti, por un momento pensé que no querías volver a verme_

_-¿por qué?_

_-pues por lo de Jake y luego lo de la enfermedad- _bajo la mirada

-_Bella yo jamás podría apartarme de tu lado, porque te amo y eso nadie lo cambiara- _me vuelve a besar, cierro mis ojos mientras escucho la puerta abrirse, no me importa quién entró, lo único que quiero es seguir junto a él

-_¿puedo empezar a organizar su matrimonio?- _pregunta una muy emocionada Alice mientras otras personas ríen, me separo de mi amor y los miro, ahí están todos los Cullen y los Hale sonriéndome

-_si Alice, tienes mi permiso- _le digo y ella empieza a dar saltitos por toda la habitación mientras Jasper trata de tranquilizarla, no puedo evitar unirme a sus risas- _te amo- _le digo a Edward y lo beso

-_deje respirar a Eddy- _dice Emmett, Esme lo regaña y luego todos salen de la habitación, dándonos privacidad

-_adoro a tu familia- _le digo a mi esposo

-_ellos también a ti- _me responde

Las horas pasan rápidamente y llega la noche, a Edward le inyectaron unos calmantes y se quedó dormido, a mi me enviaron de nuevo a mi habitación para que descanse, Rose se quedó a acompañarme

-_en serio Rose, no era necesario que te quedes está noche, yo ya estoy bien- _le decía por décima vez

-_ya lo sé Bella, pero tengo que asegurarme que no necesites nada, además no quiero que desaparezcas en mitad de la noche y ya mañana no te veamos- _responde como si fuera lo más obvio, tal vez tenga razón y lo más seguro es que se quede conmigo

-_¿es por lo que hablamos en la tarde?_

_-sí_

_-mmm_

_-pensaste en escapar- _me asegura y yo no tengo como desmentir eso, es cierto, aun tengo dudas pero después de hablar con Edward ¿Cómo podría irme?

-_si lo pensé, y no voy a negar que aun tengo miedo y ciertas dudas pero no creo ser capaz de alejarme de Edward, no ahora_

_-el te ama_

_-lo sé y yo lo amo, Rose si no fuera por ti me hubiera ido sin hablar con él, gracias por todo lo que hiciste_

_-los dos son mis amigos, y no podía dejar que cometieras un error que los lastimaría a ambos, los dos se necesitan_

_-gracias amiga_

Estaba soñando con Edward, cuando sentí que alguien decía mi nombre, pude reconocer de inmediato su voz y no dude en abrir mis ojos y frente a mi estaba él, se acercó y me beso

-_quiero despertar así todos los días- _le digo y el sonríe

-_yo también amor, ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_-bien, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-¿no querías verme?_

_-sabes que no me refiero a eso, sino al hecho de que estás aún recuperándote amor- _me siento en la cama y él se sienta a mi lado

-_estoy mejor y quise darte la sorpresa Bella, mi Bella- _dice abrazándome

**POV Edward**

Si, es mi Bella y nadie cambiará eso, he decidido permanecer a su lado, aunque él hecho de saberla enferma me mata, no quiero perderla y haré todo lo posible para que eso no suceda, no sé lo que haré pero tengo que salvarla.

-_¿en qué piensas Edward?- _ pregunta mi esposa

-_en lo mucho que te amo- _le respondo sonriéndole, necesito a Bella al lado tanto como el aire que respiro

-_¿Cuándo saldremos de aquí?_

_-mi papá ha hablado con los médicos y si tengo los cuidados necesarios en casa entonces podría irme mañana mismo_

_-¡en serio!, eso es fantástico amor, y no te preocupes que yo cuidaré de ti- _me abraza efusivamente

-_creo que entre los dos nos cuidaremos Bella, somos perfectos juntos ni nada lo cambiara- _me acerco a besarla pero somos interrumpidos, ¿Qué no han aprendido a tocar la puerta antes de entrar?

-_no me mires así Edward- _me dice riendo Alice- _solo vine a platicar con mi amiga Bella, tenemos tanto de que hablar_

_-Alice, estamos ocupados ¿Por qué no vienes en otro momento?- _le pregunto pero lo que quisiera decirle es "sal de aquí en este momento"

-_lo siento hermanito pero Bella va a hablar conmigo y tú debes irte a tu habitación, alguien quiere hablar contigo y este no me parece el lugar adecuado- _

-_¿Quién quiere hablar conmigo?_

_-lo sabrás cuando salgas de aquí, así que fuera- _señala la puerta y sé que no tengo más remedio que irme, me despido de Bella con un beso y salgo

Llego a mi habitación y no puedo creer a quién encuentro

-_¿Qué haces aquí?- _pregunto sin siquiera saludarlo

-_veo que no me esperabas y tampoco tienes modales- _responde Jacob Black ¿él era el que quería hablar conmigo? De haberlo sabido no hubiera dejado a Bella con la loca de mi hermana

-_¿Qué haces aquí?- _le repito

-_vine a hablar sobre Isabella- _y eso fue suficiente para llamar mi atención

-_te escucho- _le digo mientras entro completamente y tomo asiento-

_-¿te contó sobre su enfermedad?-_

_-sí_

_-entonces decidió quedarse contigo_

_-¿algún problema con eso?- _pregunto molesto, no sé que hace aquí si ya debería estar en la cárcel

-_no, realmente no, creo que el hecho de que estés con ella me hace sentir alivio, te necesita- _ me asegura y no le respondo esperando que continúe- _pero creo que se está rindiendo pronto, debes llevarla a otros médicos, ella no merece morir_

_-ya había pensado eso y ella acepto así que no tienes por qué preocuparte _

_-¿ella acepto?- _pregunta y yo asiento- _eso si me sorprende, a mí me aseguró que iba a aceptar su muerte- _

-_no permitiría que haga eso- _le aseguro

-_cuídala, de lo contrario…- _

_-no necesitas amenazarme Black, sé cómo cuidar de mi esposa _

_-solo te advierto que no permitiré que ella sufra por tu culpa_

_-jamás haría algo que la lastime, y si eso era lo único que querías decirme entonces puedes irte_

_-¿me odias?_

_-no tengo porque _

_-claro que lo tienes, tu amiga rubia hablo conmigo y me amenazo, dijo que no quería verme cerca de Isabella, sé que viste nuestro beso- _Ay voy a matar a Rosalie, ¿Por qué tuve que decirle eso?

-_tú la besaste, sé eso, pero ella me ama, no necesito saber nada más-_

_-ja ja ja- _empieza a reír y ahora a quién quisiera matar es a él-

_-¿Qué es lo gracioso?_

_-tú, estás celoso y no lo puedes ocultar- _dice él pero de pronto se pone serio- _solo cuídala y no la dejes morir ¿te la vas a llevar lejos?_

_-voy a buscar a sus padres, ella tiene que decirles lo que está pasando_

_-¿ella lo sabe?_

_-no lo hemos hablado_

_-deberías preguntarle antes_

_-no necesito tus consejos _

_-no me pienso meter más entre los dos, de todos modos me llevaran a la cárcel al igual que tu amiga, claro si aun sigue con vida _

-_¿hablas de Bree?- _pregunto, ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de ella?- _¿Dónde está?_

_-en este hospital, la última vez me dijeron que estaba más muerta que viva, pensé que lo sabías_

_-gracias por la información- _logro decir, aunque tengo más cosas por las que agradecerle- _¿ya te despediste de Bella?_

_-sí, antes de nuestro beso- _dice sonriendo- _no le digas que hablamos, solo llévala y hazla feliz- _dice antes de levantarse, en ese instante entran unos policías, lo esposan y se lo llevan

Ahora mi preocupación era Bree, pregunto por ella en información y me dicen donde puedo encontrarla, la veo conectada a varios aparatos, se veo mal, el médico me informa que cree que no sobrevivirá, y que ha estado preguntando por mí, por lo que no niegan mi ingreso, llego a su lado y por un segundo abre sus ojos, me ve y sonríe, empieza a respirar con mucha dificultad, su pulso se desvanece, el médico trata de ayudarla pero es inútil, veo como Bree muere.

* * *

Bueno nos queda el capítulo final y el epílogo

Espero les guste la historia

nos vemos en el próximo capítulo

:)


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** Lospersonajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

**Capítulo 19**

**POV Edward**

Una semana después, al fin salíamos de Italia, regresábamos a casa; recuperamos el dinero que Aro nos había robado y por ende nuestra casa, teníamos mucho que arreglar y Alice estaba como loca pensando en los preparativos, nos encontramos en el avión y en poco tiempo vamos a aterrizar, hablé con los padres de Bella para que nos esperaran en el aeropuerto, era una sorpresa, solo espero que mi amada esposa no se enoje por eso, pero realmente ellos tienen derecho a saber lo que está pasando y estar junto a ella.

-_¿Por qué estás nervioso Edward?- _pregunta mi Bella, me conoce demasiado bien como para mentirle

-_¿nervioso?, no, no estoy nervioso, son ideas tuyas amor- _espero que me crea

-_Edward no intentes mentirme, mejor dime de una vez ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? ¿Qué es lo que ocultas?- _genial estaré en problemas

-_bueno en realidad si hay algo que quiero decirte- _empiezo a hablar y ella me mira como diciéndome "habla de una vez"- _te tengo una sorpresa_

_-¿Cuál?_

_-si te digo ya no será sorpresa- _

-_mmm espero que no hayas hecho nada malo Edward Cullen- _me advierte y tal vez en este momento este reconsiderando mi sorpresa ¿será buena idea? Lo que menos quiero es tener problemas con ella

-_cuando aterricemos te darás cuenta de lo que estoy planeando- _

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo, mientras salía del avión me sentía más nervioso, los únicos que sabían quienes nos esperaban eran Rosalie, Jasper y Alice, si se lo decía a Emmett jamás sería un secreto y bueno mis padres tal vez no estarían de acuerdo, ellos me habían dicho que lo consultase primero con Bella y así lo hice pero ella es muy terca y aunque no lo quiera reconocer los necesita, mientras salíamos recordé el día en que conocí a Bella y a su padre, solo que ahora ella no los esperaba, de pronto mi esposa deja de caminar y aprieta mi brazo, voy a preguntarle que le sucede pero frente a nosotros veo a sus padres, nos están sonriendo, Bella me fulmina con la mirada mientras la obligo a avanzar

-_Tú los llamaste- _acusa ella evidentemente enojada, pero solo sigo caminando hasta llegar a ellos-

-_Isabella- _grita Rene y corre a abrazarla, mi esposa está emocionada y la abraza fuertemente, estoy seguro que me lo agradecerá algún día

Luego se acerca Charlie y también saluda a su hija, después a mí, mi familia se acerca y proceso a realizar las respectivas presentaciones; después se acercan los padres de Jasper y Rosalie, por su mirada se que a pesar de que están enojados con nosotros por no contarles lo que realmente estaba pasando, están felices porque regresamos todos con vida

Mis padres y hermanos fueron a la casa de los Hale, ahí nos vamos a quedar hasta arreglar nuestra casa, mientras Bella y yo íbamos a casa de sus padres, nos invitaron y no encontré la manera de negarme, el camino fue silencioso, todos parecían nerviosos, claro todos menos yo porque ahora estoy seguro que hice lo correcto, llegamos hasta la casa y subimos nuestra maleta a la habitación de Bella, Rene y Charlie pidieron que bajáramos porque tenían que hablar con nosotros, nos sentamos en el sofá delante de ellos y Charlie empezó a hablar

-_Isabella, ¿sabes lo preocupados que estábamos por ti?- _preguntó lo más tranquilo posible, aunque se notaba algo de enojo detrás de sus palabras

-_sé que no los llamé en varios días pero…-_ Bella no pudo terminar porque su madre la interrumpió

-_¿Qué hacías en Italia? ¿Fuiste con Jacob?- _pregunto Rene

-_¿Cómo saben dónde estábamos?- _Bella me mira sospechosamente pero yo muevo mi cabeza en señal de negación

-_Jacob nos llamó y dijo que tal vez estarías en problemas- _dice Charlie y él me mira como acusándome de algo- _luego vino la llamada de Edward y bueno aunque nos sentimos más tranquilos aún estamos preocupados ¿supiste lo de Billy y Jacob?- _pregunta y cuando voy a responder, el grita- _por supuesto que lo sabían, si estaban en el mismo país, ahora quiero que me expliquen qué fue lo que sucedió_

_-Jacob me invito a Italia, fui, lo vi y luego lo arrestaron- _contestó Bella

-_fue mi culpa- _respondo y todos giran a verme

-_no lo dudo, no creo que mi hija sea tan irresponsable para involucrarse en ese tipo de situaciones- _me acusa Charlie y no puedo negarlo, si Bella salía herida iba a ser solo mi culpa

Les conté lo sucedido con mi familia, pero Bella no me permitió contarle la manera en que nos conocimos, Charlie tenía ganas de matarme pero Rene logró calmarlo aunque no parecía feliz conmigo en la vida de su hija

-_¡Edward no tiene la culpa de nada! ¿Acaso no lo entienden?, jamás me obligo a hacer nada, yo estuve ahí por propia voluntad y si no van a aceptarlo nos iremos en este momento- _dijo Bella levantándose y arrastrándome hasta la entrada

-_Isabella detente- _gritó Charlie pero luego su mirada se suavizo- _por favor esperen, no quería que ninguno se vaya solo trata de entenderme, jamás me imagine que todo eso hubiera sucedido_

_-lo entiendo papá, pero ya pasó, dejen de buscar culpables o señalar a Edward, yo lo amo, es mi esposo y lo quiero en mi vida, al menos en lo que queda de ella- _¿Qué acaba de decir Bella?

-_¿Por qué dices eso hija?- _pregunta una temerosa Rene

-_creo que aún queda algo por contarles- _dice Bella, ambos nos dirigimos nuevamente al sofá ante la atenta mirada de sus padres, ella les cuenta lo de su enfermedad, ellos no saben que decir ni cómo reaccionar, Rene se levanta y abraza a su hija mientras llora, Charlie se mantiene en su lugar aun sin poder creerlo

-_¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?- _atina a preguntar Charlie

-_creí que sería mejor mantenerlos al margen de todo esto, pero Edward me hizo recapacitar y me convenció de decírselo- _responde Bella con su mejor sonrisa-_ no tienen por qué preocuparse por mí, yo estoy bien y soy feliz _

_-vamos a visitar a otro especialista- _digo pero nadie dice nada- _y bueno Alice está preparando nuestro matrimonio por la iglesia- _

-_Sí mamá tienes que ayudarnos con todos los preparativos, no quise que sea muy ostentoso pero no puedo parar a Alice- _agrega alegremente Bella

Utilizan ese tema como distracción y ahora es de lo único que hablan, Rene quiere participar en todo y Charlie quería cubrir por lo menos la mitad de los gastos pero me negué, la noche llegó muy rápido y todos subimos a descansar

-_deberías estar en problemas Edward Cullen- _dice Bella acercándose a mí con una diminuta pijama

-_¿lo estoy?- _pregunto inocentemente sin dejar de mirarla

-_no, al final tenías razón, ellos deben saber lo que me pasa, no es justo que me vaya sin decir nada- _me besa- _gracias amor- _y no puedo resistirme, la beso como si vida se me fuera en ello y ella me corresponde de la misma manera

Cuando desperté noté que Bella no estaba a mi lado, escuche unos ruidos abajo por lo que imagino que está con sus padres, será mejor no interrumpirla, ellos necesitan un momento como familia, por lo que decido volver a dormir.

**POV Bella**

Después de un agradable desayuno con mis padres, subí a mi habitación y encontré a Edward aún dormido, me acerqué a él y deposite un beso en sus labios, no tardó en despertar

-_pensé que no despertarías- _le dije mientras acariciaba su rostro

-_en realidad estaba teniendo un magnífico sueño pero definitivamente ningún sueño es tan bueno como tus besos- _empieza a besarme pero si vamos a salir hoy de esta casa, será mejor levantarlo de una vez

-_te espero abajo- _le digo zafándome de su abrazo, corro hasta la puerta y lo veo por última vez antes de salir

No demora en bajar y lo acompaño mientras desayuna, salimos de la casa y afuera estaba un auto estacionado, Edward abre la puerta del copiloto, antes de subir me explica que Alice lo dejó en la mañana, ¿A qué hora? Ni siquiera me moleste en preguntar; hoy teníamos cita con un especialista en el hospital donde trabaja su padre, nos tomó algunas horas llegar pero estoy tranquila, bajamos del auto y entramos, el médico nos saluda, hace un montón de preguntas y al final me envían a realizar nuevos estudios, quedaron en llamarme en cuanto estén listos, salimos de ahí y nos dirigimos a un centro comercial en donde nos esperaban Alice, Rosalie, Esme y Rene, para hablar de los preparativos de la boda, Edward me dejó con ellas y se fue para encontrarse con Emmett y Jasper

Llegó la noche, finalmente estoy en casa, el día fue agotador, creo que Alice lo tiene resuelto todo, ella podrá ocuparse de todo junto a Esme, Rose y por supuesto mi mamá, he decidido pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Edward, él ha decidido no empezar a trabajar hasta después de nuestro matrimonio y yo no puedo estar más feliz por eso. Las horas y los días pasaron rápidamente, los exámenes ya estaban listos, teníamos que ir otra vez al hospital para ver los resultados, Edward estaba nervioso pero yo no, no importa lo que me digan, estoy tranquila y feliz junto al hombre que amo; entramos y el médico nos observa, tomamos asiento y empieza a hablar, ya me lo esperaba, son las mismas palabras que escuche hace meses, claro a diferencia del tiempo de vida, que ahora era menor, ninguno de los dos habló hasta que salimos de ahí

_-¿estás bien?- _pregunta mi esposo

-_estoy de maravilla- _respondo sonriendo y rodeándolo con mis brazos

-_no juegues conmigo Bella- _

-_no lo hago, solo te digo la verdad, hace mucho que acepte esto; Edward, tú sabes lo que quiero, si estar conmigo te hace daño, entonces…_

_-no te dejaré- _dice firmemente- _jamás te dejaré porque te amo y quiero estar a tu lado, siempre, no importa cuánto tiempo nos quede juntos _

_-¿entonces?_

_-pasaremos cada minuto juntos, prometí hacerte feliz_

_-soy feliz_

_-pero ahora lo serás más- _aseguró antes de guiarme hasta el auto y alejarnos de aquel hospital

El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido con Edward a mi lado, en estas semanas no nos hemos separado, soy tan feliz, hemos hecho cosas que jamás pensé hacer como saltar en paracaídas, subirme a una moto o tener un picnic a media noche, en mitad de un hermoso prado que encontramos mientras paseábamos, estás últimas semanas han sido las mejores de mi vida.

-_Bella sé que estás feliz pero no te muevas mucho, necesito terminar de arreglarte- _advierte Alice

-_lo siento Alice, tratare de estar quieta, ¿Cuánto te falta para terminar?- _pregunto impaciente, no quiero llegar tarde y menos hoy

-_no te preocupes, Edward te esperará no importa lo tarde que llegues- _agrega Rosalie- _termine tu peinado _

_-pero yo no el maquillaje- _dice Alice- _así que no te muevas, Rose ve por el vestido- _Alice termina el maquillaje al mismo tiempo que Rose llega con mi vestido blanco, sí el día ha llegado y me casaré por la iglesia con el amor de mi vida, solo espero que nada arruine nuestra celebración, mis dolores de cabeza han sido muy fuertes en los últimos días, no se lo había contado a nadie para no preocuparlos

-_Bella deja de soñar despierta- _dice Rose

Mis amigas me ayudan a vestirme, cuando terminan de arreglarme, ambas salen, "justo a tiempo" pienso antes de entrar al baño y vomitar, empiezo a ver doble, cierro los ojos y me concentro en respirar

-_hija ¿estás bien?- _pregunta Charlie ¿a qué hora entró?

-_Si papá ya voy- _lavo mis dientes antes de salir, parece preocupado pero cuando sonrío él se alivia- _¿vamos?_

_-sí ya todos están esperándote_

El matrimonio se realiza en casa de los padres de Edward, está decorada con todo tipo de flores, ¡me encanta!, veo afuera y están todos nuestros seres queridos, familia y amigos, todo esto parece salido de un sueño, en especial cuando al final del camino lo veo a él, a mi amor, esperándome frente al altar y con esa sonrisa que adoro

-_¿lista?- _pregunta mi padre

-_por supuesto- _digo y ambos empezamos a caminar, nuevamente veo doble y mi cabeza empieza a doler "resiste" repito en mi mente una y otra vez, sé que Charlie no me dejará caer así que avanzo, al llegar tomo la mano de Edward y la aprieto fuerte con la intención de no soltarla nunca

La ceremonia empieza y llega el momento de decir nuestros votos, lo escucho atentamente y él hace lo mismo conmigo, ambos sonreímos, al final escuchó el tan ansiado acepto por parte de él, me mira fijamente y a través de su mirada me dice "te amo"

-_Isabella Marie Swan acepta como esposo a Edward Anthony Cullen- _pregunta el sacerdote, él dolor de cabeza no deja de molestarme, lágrimas empiezan a caer por mi rostro

-_sí, acepto_

* * *

_¿algun review?_

Espero les guste :)

Nos vemos en el epílogo


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** Lospersonajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

**Epílogo **

**POV Edward **

Después de tantos años, estoy parado frente a tu tumba "aún te amo Bella" a pesar del tiempo transcurrido mis sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado y jamás lo harán, ni en esta vida ni en la otra, se que si volvemos a nacer nos volveremos a encontrar no importa cuánto tiempo nos tome, estaremos juntos nuevamente.

Recuerdo todos los momentos que pasamos juntos, desde que te vi mi vida tomo un rumbo diferente, conocí el amor y no me arrepiento del tiempo compartido contigo, a pesar de las circunstancias

**Flashback**

Después de escuchar el "sí, acepto" de Bella mi corazón se inundó de pura alegría, el gran amor que siento por ella me ayudará a seguir adelante, voltee a verla y me sonreía, el sacerdote nos declaró marido y mujer y yo la bese como si se me fuera la vida en ello. No tardaron en rodearnos para felicitarnos, pero aún así no solté ni por un segundo la mano de mi amada esposa. Pasamos a la recepción organizada por mi hermana y debo admitir que se lució, todo estaba impecable y Bella no podía estar más feliz, pese al cansancio que sentía.

-_te amo- _me dijo Bella antes de besarme

-_también te amo- _respondí sonriendo

-_gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí_

_-Bella, tú eres la que llegaste a iluminar mi vida, soy yo el que tiene que agradecerte por compartir tu vida conmigo- _quiero volver a besarla pero somos interrumpidos por Emmett

-_Eddy deja de acaparar a la novia, ella aún me debe un baile- _toma la mano de mi esposa y no tengo más remedio que dejarla ir, ella solo se ríe al ver mi expresión

**Fin flashback**

Nuestra luna de miel fue hermosa, pasamos todo un mes fuera de casa, visitamos cada uno de los lugares que Bella quería conocer, yo estaba feliz mirándola tan alegre aunque ere evidente que su vida se estaba apagando

**Flashback**

Caminábamos por un parque tomados de la mano, yo sonreía como un tonto enamorado al recordar lo sucedido entre nosotros la noche anterior, nunca me iba a cansar de estar a su lado, de pronto ella dejó de caminar y se aferró a mi brazo

-_¿Qué sucede Bella?- _pregunte rápidamente

-_me duele la cabeza- _dijo tartamudeando y al terminar de hablar cayó pero logré sujetarla antes de que hiciera contacto con el suelo, la lleve al hospital más cercano, tardó menos de una hora en despertar pero obviamente estaba muy débil

Cuando abrió los ojos y me miró empezó a llorar, solo atiné a abrazarla

-_perdóname Edward, perdóname_

_-Bella no hay nada que perdonar_

_-claro que sí lo hay, soy muy egoísta por retenerte a mi lado, no quiero que me veas mientras muero- _el llanto no paraba, pero yo no estoy dispuesto a alejarme de ella

-_ni siquiera pienses que vas a separarte de mí_

_-sería mi decisión dejarte¿ acaso no respetarías mi voluntad?_

_-sería mi decisión seguirte a donde vayas y no podrías hacer nada_

_-pero Edward, yo, yo no quiero que pases por todo esto, yo quiero que seas feliz, estoy segura que pronto encontrarás a alguien que te merezca _

_-a la única persona que quiero a mi lado es a ti y ya no sigas hablando, nosotros vamos a estar juntos entiéndelo de una vez_

_-¿siempre?_

_-siempre- _respondo y la beso con la intención que sienta todo el amor que tengo para ella

**Fin flashback **

Ella siempre fue demasiado terca, trataba de llevarme la contra en todo, le gustaba jugar y pelear conmigo, nunca olvidaré su sonrisa ni la luz que transmitía a través de su mirada

**_Flashback_**

Bella, Alice y Rosalie corrían por el jardín como si fueran niñas pequeñas, mi esposa había tomado una revista de las manos de Alice por lo que ella y Rose trataban de alcanzarla

-_¿Estás bien?- _preguntó preocupado Emmett

-_soy inmensamente feliz hermano- _respondo sin despegar la vista de mi único amor

-_ella parece estar mejor_

_-no quiero hablar de eso, solo déjame disfrutar del día, no quiero pensar en el futuro _

_-pero pronto ella- _Emmett se queda callado pensando bien en sus palabras, no sé porque se empeñan en hablarme del futuro-

-_ya déjalo Emmett, no quiero deprimirme- _respondo y veo como ella se acerca y se esconde detrás de mí

-_no Bella, no puedes ocultarte detrás de Edward todo el tiempo- _dice Alice cruzando los brazos- _él jamás ha podido ganarme_

_-ellas tienen razón Bella- _agrego, ganándome un golpe en el brazo cortesía de mi amadísima esposa-

-_se supone que debes estar de mi lado- _se queja ella

-_lo siento amor, pero tengo otros planes- _tomo la revista de sus manos y la arrojo lo más lejos posible ante la atenta mirada de mi hermana y mi mejor amiga que no dicen nada, aprovecho ese momento y arrastro a Bella fuera del lugar, escucho gritos detrás de nosotros y aumento mi velocidad, ella queda sin aire y regreso a verla preocupado

-_lo siento Bella no quería que te pasara nada- _

-_mmm estoy bien, solo necesito descansar un poco- _se acerca a besarme, lo hace siempre que quiere evitar una discusión o distraerme y créanlo o no siempre funciona

**Fin Flashback**

Pronto su enfermedad empezó a consumirla, no tenía idea que hacer ni cómo ayudarla, estaba desesperado e impotente, estaba dispuesto a dar mi vida a cambio la de ella si eso fuera posible, la amaba más de lo que jamás alguien llegará a amar y ver como moría frente a mis ojos me estaba matando, quería estar en el lugar de ella, quería salvarla

**Flashback**

-_no hay nada que hacer Edward- _dijo Carlisle, hace dos días que Bella esta en el hospital, su final está cerca

-_¿puedo verla?- _pregunto y el asiente, entro a su habitación y ella me brinda una débil sonrisa- _te amo mi Bella_

_-lo sé, ¿puedo pedirte algo?_

_-lo que sea_

_-quiero irme a nuestra casa, por favor, sácame de aquí- _sus lágrimas empiezan a caer

-_hoy mismo iremos a casa- _respondo y ella vuelve a sonreír

Después de una larga discusión con mi padre y el médico de Bella, logré convencerlos y permitieron llevármela a casa, como se lo prometí ese día salió del hospital, la lleve a casa, Rene y Charlie la visitaron en la noche, fue duro ver como se despedía de sus padres, de sus amigos, pero más difícil fue escuchar sus palabras dirigidas a mí

_-ya basta Bella, no necesito escuchar lo que tienes que decir_

_-pero tienes que escucharme, por favor amor, esto es difícil pero tienes que seguir adelante, te amo y ni siquiera te imaginas cuanto, y sé que también me amas, estos últimos meses han sido los mejores de mi vida, he sido tan feliz que ni siquiera me importa si muero mañana porque he disfrutado al máximo de mi vida, de tu compañía, de tu amor y sé que algún día volveremos a estar juntos, por eso te pido que continúes con tu vida, aun te falta mucho por conocer, por favor Edward prométeme que no te quedaras solo_

_-no Bella, ya deja de decirlo, tú eres mi único amor_

_-yo lo sé, pero aun puedes amar a alguien más, tal vez no de la misma manera que a mí, pero serás feliz _

No dije nada más y ella tampoco insistió al siguiente día me hizo llevarla a nuestro prado, quise negarme pero sería inútil, siempre terminaba convenciéndome, nos levantamos temprano, la cargue en mis brazos y la subí al auto, no queríamos que nadie se entere de nuestra salida, conduje hasta el sendero y nuevamente tuve que cargarla, hicimos varias paradas antes de llegar, estaba cansado pero todo se compensó al ver la gran sonrisa en el rostro de mi amada esposa

-_gracias- _me dijo mientras la depositaba en el suelo y me sentaba junto a ella- _es hermoso ¿no te parece?_

_-tú eres más hermosa- _le dije y bese su mejilla- _¿te sientes bien?_

_-de maravilla- _me responde acomodando su cabeza en mi hombro- _quiero dormir_

Nos acostamos sobre las flores, ella recuesta su cabeza en mi pecho y cierra los ojos, la rodeo con mis brazos y casi en un susurro escucho un "te amo" de parte de ella, pasaron las horas y ella no volvió a despertar

**Fin flashback**

Ese fue el último día que pasé con Bella, el último día que escuche su voz, el último día que mi corazón latía, porque ahora ya no siento nada, desde aquel día me arrebataron mi corazón, pero no me quede estancado, seguí con mi vida, me enfoque en mi carrera, mi familia me apoyó, a los padres de Bella jamás los volví a ver desde el entierro, sé que no me guardan rencor por haber convivido con Bella más que ellos en los últimos meses, hoy después de ocho años, estoy aquí para dejarte un ramo de rosas por nuestro aniversario y contarte que he encontrado a alguien con quien compartir mi vida, la quiero mucho, no tanto como a ti, pero voy a seguir adelante, aunque no llegue a prometértelo, sé que estarás feliz por eso

-_¿Edward?- _pregunta alguien y yo volteo

-_Sr. Swan que sorpresa- _

-_así que aún vienes por acá_

_-jamás me alejarán de ella_

_-me alegra verte, porque olvide agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por mi hija, fue muy feliz a tu lado_

_-yo fui más feliz junto a ella_

_-eso no lo dudo. De todos modos gracias, pasa por la casa uno de estos días a Rene le encantará verte, claro si aún no has olvidado el camino_

_-lo tengo muy presente_

Conversamos un par de minutos más y él se despide, me quedé un momento más mirando la fotografía de mi Bella

No sé si fue la casualidad la que al final nos unió, el destino o simplemente un hermoso milagro el que nos puso en ese avión e hizo que nuestras miradas se encontraran por primera vez, la luz que irradiabas era perceptible a pesar de la tristeza que escondías en tu mirada, y debo confesar de que en ese mismo instante supe que no podría amar a nadie más

_-siempre te amaré- _digo antes de alejarme

* * *

y eso ha sido todo, ¿algun review?, espero que lo hayan leído hasta el final, sé que probablemente no es el final que quisieron

Quiero agradecerles por haberme acompañado en el transcurso de esta historia, gracias por sus reviews, sus favoritos y seguidores

_Espero verlos en mi próxima historia _

_hasta entonces :)_


End file.
